Unlikey Love (Chad Charming X Reader)
by Decembra1998
Summary: Your an orphan, living in an orphanage is France. The orphanage owner enrolls you into Auradon prep, after many other schools reject your application. You really don't want to go, but you kind of do, and the orphanage owner tells you your going. You make friends, enemies, and love (also on wattpad) (T because might be some minor violence, not very much though it way toward the end)
1. Chapter 1

(y/n) your name  
(y/f/c/) your favorite color

It has been one week since Ben was crowed king of Auradon, and Mal, Evie,Jay and Carlos chose good rather than evil. You were enthralled with what happened at Ben's coronation. And seeing Maleficent being shrunk into a tiny lizard because that was all the love she has in her heart. You admired them for their choice to be good.

You sighed as you fold the laundry on the dryer and put it in the basket. This was one of many chores you had to do. While the other orphans played outside, you did your chores. You never complained because there was no need to, when you had nothing else to do.

You were bullied at the school you use to go to. You were taken out, home schooled for a bit, that didn't work out, and finally the owner of the orphanage, enrolled you in the Boarding schools and so forth, which you hated. They all came back as a 'no.'. All except on of the most pristine prep school around. You knew or at least thought all prep schools were filled full of stuck up snobs. You'd rather drop out of school than go to a prep school. And the sad thing is, you were waiting for a accepted application for one last school, Auradon Prep.

You didn't really have a clue what Auradon Prep was! For all you knew it was full of snooty princesses and horrid princes who only cared about sports and popular girls, make up fashion trends. But seeing Ben's coronation and the VK's choosing good, it couldn't be that bad.

But you thought about all the things that you though could go wrong if you were accepted. You had always been a person to second guess, never trust anyway or let your guard down after you experienced what happens when you do to the wrong person. But you never judged a book by its cover, but you were skeptical of the person.

 _What I they hate me? What if they don't want to be my friend? What if I mess it up and come back to this dump? What is I get made fun of because I don't know who my parents are? What if I make enemies? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I don't get good grades?! What if I get suspended for things I never did, because I make friends with the wrong person? What if I ... I ..._ You thought as you sighed and shook your head as it to get all those thoughts our of your head. "Get a grip (y/n)!"

You mess with the necklace that you've had since you were a child. It was a long pearl chain with a large heart fire opal in the middle. It was the only thing that you had of your family. You treasured it as if it was a bar of gold worth a billons dollars.

You watch the clock tick by slowly, waiting till the time the phone to right, you knew at any moment you'd get the phone call that would change your life for the better or worse. It was like an eternity just standing there folding clothes. All kinds of thoughts rushing through your head, making your stomach knot up.

"What if I never get the call!" You say as you sigh and take the basket up into your room. "Then I'm a nobody in life and never get a chance at a normal life like everyone else."

You go around putting the clothes in the drawers as you do everyday. You laid them in nicely and closed the drawer. Soon you were done and walked down the stairs and back into the laundry room to put the basket away.

"(y/n)!" Linda the owner of the orphanage that you were at called to you.

"Coming!" You yelled back and make your way to the kitchen. "Yes?" You ask leaning up against the table.

"Will you please get Ralph and Henry to stop fighting!" Linda sighed frustrated as she put the apple pie in the oven. "And what every they're fighting over you can keep it!"

"Okay." You said as you went out the back door, you saw the two ten-year-old boys wrestling with each other.

"Give it back!" Henry yelled, his blond hair was cover with grass and dirt.

"No, I found it! Finders keepers, losers sweepers!" Ralph grunted as he pushed on Henry's face with his hand. His black hair was cover with brown dirt.

"No! Its mine and you know it!"

"No it's not! I never seen you with it!"

"Yeah huh, you told me you wanted it!"

"So!"

"That's why I hid it!"

"Your lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are liar!"

"Who you calling a liar, liar!"

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!"

"I'll show you pants on fire!"

"Boys! Boys! Boys! Break it up, break it up!" You yell over the boys as you get in between the two boys and pry then off of each other. In the process you get punched in the face and the arms, you get kicked in your knees. They just didn't want anyone interfering with they're fight.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" You yell as the boys finally stop fighting. "Give it to me!" You say holding out your hand as Ralph reluctantly slammed the gold chain in to your hand.

"He took it from me!" Henry yelled as he pointed at Ralph.

"No I didn't! I found it!" Ralph yelled back crossing his arms.

"You found it because I hid it from you!"

"No you didn't, loser!"

"Who you calling a loser dumb butt!"

"No your a dumb butt, sissy!"

"Okay, here's how its gonna go, I keep this until ... eh ..." You told them as both boys interrupted you with a 'not fair' then you continued. "Until you make up, show each other love and I don't want you to do it until, and I mean UNTIL you mean it!"

"Fine, but I will get it if its the last thing I'll do!" Ralph yelled as he marched back into the orphanage.

"I'm gonna kill you if you even think about touching it!" Henry yelled at Ralph and he followed him into the house.

You shake your head and look at the gold chain in your hand. "I'm keeping this, like Mrs. Linda said."

"(y/n)?" Destiny (you can change it if that is your name.) asked tugging on your (y/f/c) shirt.

"Yeah?" You reply to the ten-year-old girl as you put the chain around your neck.

"Why are boys always like that?" Destiny asked as all the other orphans went inside.

You start walking with Destiny at your side. "Well, boy are just that way because they think their for superior over us or somethin like that."

"Boy's are nothin' but trouble!" Destiny said crossing her arms.

You loved most of these kids like they were your own siblings. And in the back of your mind you wanted to go to Auradon Prep, but the rest of you didn't want to. You were so confused about what was going on. You didn't even have a clue what you were walking in to at this school.

Once you got inside you headed to the computer, you typed in the website for Auradon prep, and looked at all it offered. You were surprised to see that is was just like a normal prep school, but with HK's and a few VK's. You looked at the pictures of the kids that were at the school, smiling at they ate lunch, hanged out, went to their classes and so forth.

"Well, its not as bad as I though." You mumble as you look at all the places you can go on campus. You saw how many of they were happy, and you wanted that too. You wanted to belong with people that were going to be a friend with you through thick and thin.

"Whatcha doin'? Asked Clover, a little redheaded girls with green eyes, no more that six.

"Looking online." You reply nonchalantly with slight shrug.

"No way! Is that that place that the evil kids when to and turned good?" Clover asked cocking her head at you.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Linda enrolled me into Auradon prep, so all I'm doing is waiting for a phone call to confirm." You sideways smiled as Clover frowns.

"But ... who will read me bedtime stories? And ... and who will make me cookies when I'm sad?" Clover pouted as she gave you the puppy eyes. Some of the other little girls came over to you.

"Will we ever see you again?" Milly a seven-year-old girl with brown eyes, black hair and dark skin whined.

"Who's gonna break up the fight that the boys get into?" Fifi a six-year-old blonde girl with blue eyes asked.

"Who's gonna play dollies with us?" Clover asked.

"Who's gonna help us take a bath?" Fifi asked.

"Guys, look. Clover, I'm sure Tia would be be happy to make cookies and read you bedtime stories and play dolls. Milly, of course you will! If I get expelled or leave I'll come back, and even if I don't I'll still visit when I can. Fifi, Mark will, when he's not fixing things and Tia will help you take a bath." You explained to the girls.

Tia was a girl that was two years older than you (your 16 almost 17.) She is Linda's daughter. And Mark was her boyfriend that helped with fixing stuff around the orphanage.

"But they're not you!" Milly sighed sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, your normal ... their ... weird!" Clover exclaimed clasping her hands together and resting them on her lap after she sat down.

"Your the only one that is super nice to us." Fifi smiled at you as she moved her blonde curls to her back.

"Girls, I will always miss you and I have lots of pictures of us that I'll look at everyday! And I'll call too!" You tell the girls as they smile.

"Really?!" Clover exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" You giggle as you asked them.

"Yay! And tell us everything that goes on!" Gina a five-year-old brunette girl with blue eyes smiled.

"And who are your friends!" Fifi grinned.

"And tell us when you got a boy friend!" Milly said slowly

"And call us every night before we go to bed, we will have it on speaker so we can all hear!" Gina smiled.

"Yes, why would I? Your my sisters and I want you to know what's going on to!" You giggle at bit at the girl's faces which looked extremely happy.

"Yay!" They all said at once as they jumped up and hugged you.

You hugged them back and laughed at them, when you almost fell of the chair and on to the floor, that's when they all backed up.

"Lunch in ten!" Mrs. Linda yelled as the girls ran to the kitchen to help, since they knew the drill.

You laugh and turn back to the computer, you scroll down and see that King Ben had four new kids from the Isle of the Lost come to Auradon, and they listed them'  
: Hank son of Prince Hans, Galena daughter of Gaston, which you almost fell out of your chair when you saw that Ben invited his parents enemy's daughter to Auradon. Alyssa daughter of Anastasia and Derek son of Drizella for Cinderella's story. You would have love to seen the reaction of Cinderella's kid.

"And I thought I wouldn't fit in, at least I'm not a villain." You mumble un shock of what your reading. "What was he thinking." You shake your head and sigh.

You continue to read and you start to like this school, even though you still think it has mostly stuck-ups, you also thought if the kids of the villains could make friends since they're parents were evil, then why not you a girl with no parents.

"Who am I kidding, they have family, I don't!" Your sigh running your hands though your hair. "They have cool and horrid stories about their families, I have nothing! Nip! Nada! Diddly Squat!"

You don't know how your gonna survive at Auradon Prep, when your a nobody and they're a somebody. You were pretty sure that you would make no friends since your a quite, closed of person, unless someone make you mad, then your true colors show.

"(y/n) lunch is ready!" Mrs. Linda yelled at you as you got off the computer and walked into the kitchen. You washed your hands and sat down at the table.

Everyone started to eat what was placed on their plates by Mrs. Linda.

"Ralph? Henry? What were you two arguing about?" She asked the two boys.

"Ralph too my gold chain that I hid from him!" Henry told her glaring at Ralph.

"I found it! I didn't know it was his!" Ralph countered with a smile.

"And did you two come to an agreement?" Mrs. Linda asked the boys as they shook their heads 'no'.

"(y/n) took the chain away from us and told us we aren't getting it back until we apologize to each other and mean it!" Henry told her.

"But that's not fair!" Whined Ralph.

"I told her to keep it, so you wouldn't argue anymore about it." The orphanage owner told them.

"But Mrs. Linda!" Whined Henry and Ralph as they gave her the puppy eyes.

"No boys, that's what you get for arguing and being mean to each other." Mrs. Linda told the boys sternly.

Both Henry and Ralph crossed their arms for a minute them continued to eat.

"So, (y/n) have you heard for Auradon Prep yet?" She asked as Ralph and Henry snickered at Mrs. Linda's rhyme.

"No Mrs. Linda, no word, but I did look them up online." You tell her as you move your food around on the plate.

"And?" She asked waiting you to finish what you were saying.

"And I looks fun, and they have smiled on their faces..." You trail off.

"That's good, it is one of the best schools ever." Mrs. Linda added with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean they look all so happy and they have all their clicks..." You were interrupted by Mrs. Linda.

"All schools have their clicks (y/n)." She tells you.

" i know that, bur how am I going to fit in to it!" You whine nibbling on a carrot.

"Why wouldn't you fit in?" Mrs. Linda asked as she looked at you.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking about not going." You sigh.

"Your going if they accept and there's nothing else to talk about." Mrs. Linda said in her snarky voice.

"But, I'm going to feel like and outsider!" You counter.

"I highly doubt that, the Villain kids were outsides but they did fit in."

"I don't have a family, they do!"

"Now, just because you don't have a family, doesn't mean you won't fit in."

"Yes it does! They all have families, good ones or bad ones, but they have parents, unlike me!"

"(y/n) okay, cut it out. Stop pitying yourself, you going to that school!" She yelled.

"I never have any say in what I do! I'm (16 or17)! I'm not a child! This is so unfair!" You yell.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Mrs. Linda asked you.

"No! I'm not hungry!" You get up from the table and rush to you room, slamming the door.

You fall on tour bed and started to cry. You did want to get away from this dump and mean Mrs. Linda. But you also didn't want to go to Auradon Prep, because you didn't want to feel like an outcast. You've been an outcast for you whole life practically, never fitting in anywhere and having no friends outside the orphanage.

Your whole life you were an out cast, you could never go to any Mother's day, Father's day or anything that had to deal with families, because you didn't have one like that other kids. You could never do a family tree, because you don't know how you are or where you came from.

You sit up and crawl up to the pillows, you sit up against the headboard, being your knees up to your chest and hug a pillow.

"Why do I have to cry over nothing!" You sniffle wiping your eyes with your hands. "I'm so pathetic, look at me, I'm crying because I get no choice, but if I go to Auradon Prep I would have a choice."

You fidget with your necklace, you looked at it. This was the one piece of your past you had. You wanted so badly to find it, but you didn't know where to start. Maybe. You thought. I could have help from the friends that I make to help me find my family. Then I wouldn't be a nobody anymore. I don't care if my parents were a good guy or bad guy, at least I would have parents.

"But I've so want to get away from here and be my own person instead of being The Orphan Girl." You sigh as you set the pillow behind you. "Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated! Its like a tug of war game with my feels!"

You hate feeling like this. You have so many emotions going at all one time, it was like the movie Inside Out, the characters having a party in your head. You could do nothing about it. You stomach was in a tight knot about going to Auradon Prep.

You sigh as look at the clock, 11: 45, you get up and start to pack, incase you get accepted. You put all your clothes in it. You go into the bathroom and grab all your stuff from in there and a few other things, including some pictures of you and the other orphan girls that you called your sisters. You set the suitcase at your door.

"All ready if I go..." You were cut off by the telephone ringing. "I've got it!" You yell as you fly down the stairs. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this (y/n)?" The lady on the phone asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes,." You reply with your fingers crossed taking deep breaths to clam your nerves.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress of Auradon Prep and was just calling to let you know that you have been accepted in to Auradon prep and your ride will be there is fifteens." She said as you sighed in relief.

"Great, thank you so much!" You tell with with a happy voice.

"I'm glad your happy, take care and see you at Auradon Prep." She told you as you both said goodbye and hung up.

"You rush into the kitchen table. "I'm going to Auradon Prep!" You said as all the young girls jump up and hug you.

"Wow that awesome!" Clover smiled as she looked up at you.

"I though you said you didn't want to go?" Mrs. Linda said in a snarky way.

"I changed my mind!" You tell her. "And I'm sorry for shaping and yelling at you."

"Uh huh." She says getting up from the table and setting her plate in the sink.

Ralph got up and walked over to you. "So, since your going, does that mean I get my chain back?" He asked.

"Ralph! Your not getting back!" Mrs. Linda told the young boy as he frowned as matched back over to the table.

"I'm so happy, will you call us like you promised!" Asked Milly, who smiled at you.

"Oh course I will, I never not keep my promises!" You tell them.

"That's so true!" Gina smiled as she hugged you tighter.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Fifi.

"Well the ride was suppose to be here in fifteen minutes and its been two, so thirteen mintues." You tell the girls as they give and "awe man".

"But that's not enough time to say goodbye!" Whined Milly.

"Yeah, how long will you be gone?" Asked Clover with a pout.

"I don't know girls, but all I know is I'll try and you every night, don't know how long we can talk, but ill call!" You smile as they all say 'yes'

"Are you already packed?" Asked Gina as you nod.

"Aw man, we wanted to help!" Clover sighed.

"Girls, I know you'll miss me, but all always be a call away!" You reassured the girls.

"Yay!" They all say as they let you go.

When the car arrived, you would be starting a whole new chapter of your life. You were happy but yet sad too. You have no idea what was in store for you, if you did, you wouldn't have gone.

 **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ** **? ﾟﾒ**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first X Reader ever, so yeah, I decided to do Chad, since I have a huge crush on him. Anyway before you get all judgey because of this one being about Chad and how he acted toward the VK's, just have an open mind when you read. Because first expressions aren't always good ones. First since we all know Chad's mother is Cinderella, right, and from what I read on wikia and Wikipedia, not all HK's we're taught like they're parents. Its easier to explain in the story. And if you look under the cast, I'm sure you'll see a few names you recognize, its for way later in the story. But I'm not going to put the ones that you all know, I'm only putting the characters that are my ocs and the ones that weren't in Descendents. I've got a lot up my sleeve for this story.**

 **And I will ask you questions though out the book and you can comment below. You don't even have to leave a comment about the story, even though I would like one, you can just answer the question. And I will have chapterly jokes.**

 **Joke of the chapter:**

 **What was Snow White's favorite electronic company?**

 **Apple ... O_O (so corny, I know, but I think its funny, cuz I'm we** ird.)


	2. Chapter 2

(y/w/n) your wattpad name  
(y/b/f/w/n) your best friends wattpad name  
(y/b/f/n) your best friend's name  
(y/f/ca) your favorite candy

You have your suitcase in you hand was you stand in the doorway of the orphanage. From thins point on, you will start a whole new life far away from everything that is familiar to you.

"Bye (y/n)!" Clover exclaimed as she embraced you on a hug.

"Yeah, remember to call us every night!" Milly grins as she come on to the hug.

"And tell us everything!" Gina tells you with a smile.

"Don't forget about us and always talk about you!" Milly grinned.

"I'm gonna miss you soooooo much (y/n)!" Fifi whined grabbed onto your leg and not getting off.

"Bye (y/n), I'm sure gonna miss you, I hope Tia will be just as good as you when it comes to breaking up the boys fights." Destiny smiled as she hugged you.

"Aw girls, I'm gonna miss you so much more! I love you guys!" You smiled hugging them.

Ralph and Henry walked up to you with their heads hung down.

"Goodbye, (y/n) we will miss you, and I'm sorry for hurting you when you tried to break us apart." Henry told you with his puppy dog eyes.

"What he said, is what I'm sorry for to." Ralph sighed at he looked at you.

You smiled and hugged them both. "I forgive you." You tell them with a smile.

"Even though you get to keep the chain, I just wanna say you can have it to remember us by." Henry told you.

"Yeah, we made up before you were about to leave, cuz we'll miss you so much!" Ralph smiled.

"I love you all so much, I'll talk to you soon. This is where we say later, since goodbyes are never goodbye's, but see you later's." You tell them as you turn and face the limo.

You were going to find out who you were before your family disappeared. This was a whole new future that you wanted to experience. Your heart wanted to know so much about your past.

You take a step off the front porch and take a breath, glancing at the orphanage. Mrs. Linda and the others were saying and calling goodbye to you as you waved back. You were so afraid of what the future held for you. You had a choice to go or to leave.

You were going to do everything in your power to find you family. You wanted to belong with a loving family like everyone else had. You had the piece of your life that wasn't fulfilled until you found them.

You didn't know where this road would take you in your journey to find your family, but you trusted your gut in it telling you that you'd find them soon. You has so many hopes and you wet going to follow one at a time.

(play song)

Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me,

Don't turn back now that we're here

(pause)

You sing as you walk down the drive way, looking up at the sky. Your heart was beating a mile a minute, you felt like you were going to pass out, from the nervousness you were having. It all seemed a dream, until the limo drove up and you were standing only a few feet from it. You were having second thoughts about going. You wondered if it was the right thing to do.

'Oh boy, I don't think I can do this.' You thought as you bit your lip. 'No, I can do this, ... no I can't ... yes I can ... no I can't ... YES I CAN!'

(resume song)

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear

Or how the world can seem so vast

On a journey to the past

You walk to the limo and hand the driver your suit case and climb in waving to them as the driver shuts the door.

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

Home, love, family

There was once a time

I must have had them too

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time

One hope, then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

Onto find my future

Things my heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home at last ...

You sat there gazing out the window as the houses pasted by. You saw all the rainbow colored candy in jars. You really liked candy so you grabbed (y/f/ca) and you start to much on it.

You were getting bored, so you pulled out your phone. You were happy that Mrs. Linda married a very rich guy, which meant you got a phone with unlimited data and calling. You got on the web and logged in to wattpad and pm your best friend on there.

(Y/w/n): Hey (y/b/f/n), u able 2 talk?

A few second later they reply to your message.

(y/b/f/w/n): Hey (y/n), yeah I am, wyd?

(y/w/n): Well, just sitting in a limo full of candy being bored.

(y/b/f/w/n): Sitting? In a limo? With candy? How can you be bored?

(y/w/n): Well, I'm doing nothing and I'm going 2 Auradon Prep, thanks 2 Mrs. You-know-who she enrolled meh N 2 the school and I got the call and I'm going.

(y/b/f/w/n): Wow! I wish I was there with ya!

(y/w/n): Maybe u could enroll and it could happen?

(y/b/f/w/n): Maybe, I'll have 2 do that later. So ur goin' 2 Auradon Prep, wow, hope u don't make enemies.

(y/w/n): U know me, I'm not much of a liked person.

(y/b/f/w/n): *gasp* how could u say dat?! O_O

(y/w/n): (y/b/f/n), u know as well as I I'm not a liked person.

(y/b/f/w/n): I know, but this might B different! U might be liked there!

(y/w/n): Yeah right, I don't have parents, so I'd would highly B made fun of by the prissy princesses.

(y/b/f/w/n): Seriously? U r way better then those prissy princesses!

(y/w/n): Seriously?

(y/b/f/w/n): Yes! U can do way more things than they could probably do! They don't stand a chance against u.

(y/w/n): Idk, I mean they have families and I don't, they have money and I don't ...

(y/b/f/w/n): I get the gist, but look on the bright side, u have something they don't have.

(y/w/n): And what's dat?

(y/b/f/w/n): Come on, u have spunk, and wit and have lots of humor and are wise N many things.

(y/w/n): Now ur really over doing it.

(y/b/f/w/n): On the contrary, I'm just explaining dat ur better than them.

(y/w/n): Idk

(y/b/f/w/n): Wanna hear a joke?

(y/w/n): Uh ... sure I guess.

(y/b/f/w/n): What did the apple say to the two pears?

(y/w/n): I dunno?

(y/b/f/w/n): "They're a pear to be seen."

(y/w/n): O_O ha ha very funny.

(y/b/f/w/n): Sarcasm doesn't suit u.

(y/w/n): What! How do u know if I was being sarcastic or not?

(y/b/f/w/n): The face emoji and how u didn't put a dash in-between the 'ha ha' and how you said very funny instead of saying u were laughing so hard

(y/w/n): Wow u got all dat by ma words?

(y/b/f/w/n): Yes I dud bestie.

(y/w/n): K, sew do ya think I'll make friends?

(y/b/f/w/n): Yea duh!

(y/w/n): Gud 2 know!

(y/b/f/w/n): Ugh, gtg, mother is calling me 2 clean ma room.

(y/w/n): K, ttyl, by

(y/b/f/w/n): K, ttyl

You get off your pm and Go to watch your favorite movie, which would take up a lot of time. By the time your done with your movie your pulling down the driveway to the front of the school. You put you phone in your purse and you see so many people waving and you hear a marching band.

"A marching band?!" You gasp as you look at the marching band. The limo stops and you look at a line of people. "All this for me?"

"Yes." The drive tells you as he rolled us the window after answering your question and gets out. He walks around and open the door. You get out and step out of the way of the door as the driver closes it.

The music stops and a boy in blue and yellow walks up to you, how you figured was King Ben with girl with purple hair and you guessed she was Mal.

"Hello, I'm King Ben son of Belle and Beast and this is my girlfriend Mal." He introduced as he reached out his hand and you shook it then the girls.

"Hi, I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent." She told you as you nodded.

"And you must be ...?" Ben asked as you quickly answered.

"Oh, uh, hi, I'm (y/n), nice to met you." You reply to them with a embarrassed smile.

The others introduce themselves to you.

"Hi, I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." The blue haired girl smiled as she shook your hand as you nodded.

"Hey Foxy, I'm Jay son of Jafar." The guy with long black hair smiled charmingly as he kiss you hand. You just raised you eyebrows at him.

"I'm Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil." The boy with white and brown hair said holding a dog.

"Aren't you afraid of dogs or something since she's your mom?" You ask curious about why the son of Cruella is holding a dog.

"Oh, I realized that dogs are mean and vicious like my mother told me they were." Carlos replied.

"I'm Doug, son of Doopy, boyfriend of Evie." The guy with black glasses dresses in a band uniform introduced.

"I'm Princess Audrey, Daughter of Aurora, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip." The girl dresses in pink smiled what you could tell fakely. "And this is MY boyfriend, Chad son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. unlike what happens last time, he's a keeper." She smiled introducing a guy with blonde hair.

'Good grief she's a witch isn't she?' You thought. You didn't like her from the start. She acted like she was higher than others, well, that's what you thought.

"Hello, you must be (y/n), I believe we talk in the phone, I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress of Auradon Prep, and this is my daughter Jane." The lady in purple introduced pulling a girl in a blue dress close to her.

"Mom." She squeaked. She obviously didn't want to be there.

"Yes, I'm (y/n), the one and only." You say with a smile.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I see you got all introduced to everyone." Fairy Godmother smiled at you. "The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are 8 to 11, and as you may heard we have a little thing called a curfew."

"Yes, I know all to well about curfews." You say messing with the handle on your purse.

"That's good, then we'll have no problems there." She smiles. "So who are your parents?"

'Oh sweet motherload of crap!' You thought to yourself. "I ... uh ... rather not say." You manage to get out.

"I'm sure they're not as bad as our parents." Jay says.

"Well, truthfully, I'd rather keep it a secret."

"Why?" Asked Evie with curiosity.

"I would respect (y/n)'s personally life." Fairy Godmother chimed in with a smile saving you from a lie.

"Thank you." You say to Fairy Godmother with a smile. You like her, she's nice and sweet.

"I'm sure Ben and the other would be delighted to show you around and give you the schedule." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Yes we would be happy to do it." Ben replied to Fairy Godmother, and she left followed by Jane.

The others began to fall out of place as you follow the VK's and HK's to the front of Auradon Prep.

Ben clapped his hands and the statue morphed into a beast.

Carlos jumped at the morphing again, like he did the first time. You stared to snicker at him. He didn't jump into Jay's arms this time, but you so wanted to video tape it and upload it to America's Funniest Videos.

"So your scared of that?" You ask Carlos with your eyebrows raised.

"Uh ... yeah." Carlos tells you as you smirk really big.

"Ah, so your scared of a morphing statue? Huh, them you'd hate to live with me."

"Why?"

"No reason ..." You say looking around. 'That statue looks just like Mrs. Linda!' You thought as you smile inward.

"So, is there anything about you what you want us to know?" Asked Evie as she gabbed into your arm.

"Huh, lets see ... a ... let me think ... I play a few instruments, I sing once in a while, I draw, read book, watch movies and TV shows, watch stupid videos online, just to name a few." You tell them as you enter the front doors.

"Just a few? That's more than just a few!" Jay said smiling at you.

"I had lots of time on my hands," you say with a sigh.

"So here's a list of your schedules." Ben smiled handing you the paper. You take it and look at it.

"Uh, thank, so where my dorm?" You asked picking up your suitcases.

"Here is a phone for you to call and things." Doug said holding out the phone.

"Its got all our numbers it so you can call or text us anytime." Evie smiled as you pulled out your phone.

"I have one already, I'll still take it and get the numbers off, but I'll give it back to you." You say taking the phone.

"We're still new to all this electronics." Jay said pulling out his phone.

"I sure you are, since living on a place that has no Wi-Fi or anything else like that."

"But I'm glad to be here having a second chance." Carlos said as you look around and see Chad and Audrey gone.

"Were did Chad and Audrey go?" You ask as Lonnie walks up to you.

"No one knows or cares, but I'm sure we'll be your friends, if you want us to!" Lonnie tells you.

"Sure, I love making new friends." You say

"Follow us, were all going to our dorms." Carlos said as you followed them.

"I saw the coronation thing with Maleficent and the wand and you turning good, my sisters were like no,"hope she doesn't!" Milly said about Maleficent, "We'll be doomed", is what Clover said. Gina just was going on and on how much she loved the dresses and so forth. And Henry and Ralph, two trouble making boys I know, were kind of cheering for you guys to win. Fifi was just loving all the outfits and she loved how happy Beast and Belle were that you, Ben were becoming King, and she loved the wand that Fairy Godmother had. It was just a lot of noise." You ramble noticing everyone's look at you. "Ugh, I was rambling again wasn't it?"

They all nod yes as you sigh and continue to your room. You were already rambling about back home, all you need to do is not include your parents. They weren't your biological sisters, but you did count them as your sisters. Oh how you already miss them.

"Okay, you have a room mate, she's a little bit of a drama queen and she loved to over dramatize everything." Mal warned you as she opened the floor.

"Here's your new roomy!" Evie smiled pulling you into the room

The girl was dresses in a red dress with turquoise square earrings with a yellow necklace with yellow sandals, with brown studded glasses on her head. She was folding some clothes on her bed and putting them in the drawer.

"If it is another prissy, pink loving, stuck-up, sparkly princess, I'm gonna scream, and if she is, you better get her out of here before I turn around." The girl said in a high pitch tone as she waved her hands around the air.

"Don't worry, she's not a princess ... or are you?" Mal asked you.

"No, I can assure you I'm not a prissy, pink loving, stuck-up, sparkly princess, I'm the farthest from that." You say moving your suitcases further in the room. "I don't act like a princess at all, and there is now way that I could be."

The girl turns around and looks at you. "Good, I'm in no mood to tolerate a princess today, especially after what Audrey did to me today, I tell ya that girl has some nerve to right on MY locker with a Sharpie: Audrey is the one and only smartest, prettiest girl in all the land, signed Onca! My name! She signed my name on something she wrote! She's gonna get it good." She said sitting on her bed. "So what you name?"

You look at her. "Uh ... (y/n)." You tell her as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you (y/n)! I'm Princess Kwraonca (pronounced Qwah-Ohn-cah) daughter of Emperor Kuzco from The Emperors New Groove and my mom, Yyzina (Yee-Zina), I've got llama power, I can turn into a llama." She introduced. "Do you wanna see?"

"Uh, no not right now, I just wanna get all situated." You tell her quickly.

"Ah, good, okay do you need help!" She asked as Evie and Mal told you and her bye and left.

"No, I think I've got it." You told her as you started to unpack.

"Oh okay!" She smiled brightly as she walking over and sat down on your bed. "So where are you from?"

You look up at her. "France," You tell with with a roll of your eyes.

"There's no need to roll your eyes, I just want to know where my new roomy is from?" She sighed.

"I'm from a small town and I live in a rather small house." You explain not giving her more information then she needed to know.

"Really, cool! If you need to be showed around or what ever,I'm your girl." She smiled pointing to herself.

"I'll be sure to."

"I was watching from our room, listing with my friends with a antenna with a walkie-talkie." She told you. "She's something else isn't she!"

"Uh, yes she is, but I just don't understand why she told me Chad was all hers and no one was taking him like Mal did Ben."

"Well, Mal used a cookie that she spelled so Ben would fall in love with her, so she could be up front and steal the wand."

"Really? I heard about that, I saw it on TV."

"I was there, I turned into a llama so I didn't get freezed, cuz it only worked on humans, not animals, as you seen with Dude."

"Wow, that's cool-ish." You say running your hands though your hair.

"Just don't let that pink prissy princess get to you." She told you.

"I won't, I've dealt with worse people than her, believe me."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Well, if your almost done, I'll walk with you to class?"

"Uh, I'd like that."

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Okay so to go with the theme I just had to put Journey to the Past in, I love that song and I think it would go good with you being an orphan and all and going to find your family. I hope I captures most of your conversations good that your most likely to have with your friends, that's what I do with my friends sometimes. Wow Audrey wanted you to know that Chad was hers and no one was going to take him away like Mal did Ben. Wow I hope you like your roomy, she seems funny and she disliked prissy princess (especially Audrey), I'm glad you read it. A vote, add and comment would be appreciated!

Joke of the chapter:

What award did Gaston win?

The no Belle prize ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

(t/t/y/o/w) The Thing Your Obsessed With  
(y/f/f) Your Favorite Food

You walked with Kwraonca down the hall to your classes. She was babbling about all the people at Auradon Prep. You couldn't really keep up with everyone. But you smiled as her enthusiasm for this school.

"I can't believe we have the same class in Goodness 101!" She told you with a smile.

"Me neither." You say half-heartily as you look at all the people going to classes. "If your a HK, then why do you have to go to Goodness 101?" You asked as you cock your head.

"One word: Audrey. She has everyone that she doesn't like take the class, and you are taking it because we don't know if your VK or HK!" Kwraonca explained taking off her classes from her head and holding them.

"Oh, I see." You say with a sigh. You were starting to not like Audrey every time Kwraonca said something bad that Audrey said about someone.

"But don't worry, Fairy Godmother is super nice. You might be her best kid in all the class." Kwraonca told you with a smile.

"And why do you think this?" You asked moving your books from your right arm to your left.

"Because you just have this aura about you that screams it."

"My aura?" You asked her puzzled about what she was saying.

"Yeah, girl, everyone has one, its just if its a good one or a bad one." Kwraonca smiled.

'Wow, this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had, and I have had a lot of weird conversations.' You think silently.

"So, how many people are missing you right now?" She asked making you snap back into reality.

You really didn't want to answer but you knew you had to. "Five people are really missing me." You says, thinking about Fifi, Clover, Milly, Destiny and Gina, the only ones that would miss you. Henry and Ralph, not so much, they can easily more on and for get.

"Oh really, well you might get to see them soon!" Kwraonca smiled, in a really happy way.

"Really? How? When?" You ask puzzled, looking at Kwraonca, who sighs.

"For Mothers and Fathers day in a month or so!" Kwraonca smiled at the though.

You frowned, how were you gonna tell them you didn't have a family. She though that the five people you mentioned was your mom, dad and siblings. But the truth is, they were just some girls, that you called sisters, at the orphanage you stayed at.

"Yeah." You say nervously as you start biting you lip.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you, who ever they are." She smiled and winked at you.

"Uh huh ..." You said nonchalantly as you figure out how your gonna tell them you don't have parents. "I'm sure you can't wait to see you!" You replied quickly to get her off your family.

"Yeah, my Mom and Dad can't wait to see me!" She sighed. "I'm an only child, so they have an empty nest since I'm gone and they don't know what to do ... just kidding, they have more time to themselves and I'm getting a great education."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet your parents!" You say hoping she doesn't say that about yours.

"I'm sure they will like you!" She said in absolute confidence.

"I hope so!"

"Well, here's your class, I'll see ya later then." Kwraonca smiled as she gave you a hug.

You were caught by surprise about this hug. You didn't get many hugs so this was a little ne, especially from some one you just met.

"Uh ... yeah, bye." You replied patting her on the back as she let you go and walks to he class. You walk into yours and scan the class.

You had science class with Mr. Deley, Evie called you name and waved at you. You guess she wanted you to sit by her. So you walked over and sat in the empty sat. You sat down and put your books on the table. Doug was on the other aide of Evie, with Chad right beside Doug, he looked like he was off in space.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Evie asked with a smile.

You noticed alot, mostly everyone was smiling all the time. You smiled back and said. "So far, its good, but yet I've been to the front of the school and my dorm."

"And do you like your roomy?" Doug asked.

"Well, she's nice and she's unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"Since her father is Kuzco, you can understand where her personality comes from." Doug said as Chad looked over.

"She is not like any prince- empress, that I know of, she doesn't act like she's better than everyone else." You say with a shrug.

"She's is what all royals should act like ... I'm the since of being nice and not mean to others." Evie said glancing at Chad, who just smiled.

You lean over to Evie. "Why is Audrey's boyfriend looking at us like that?" You whisper.

"According to Doug, he's a little ... dense about things, but Audrey says he's really smart, but he sure doesn't show it." Evie replied in a whisper.

"Oh, so he's got a brain, he just doesn't use it." You tell her in a whisper.

"Exactly, except when he's on the tourney field." Doug added in a whisper leaning over to you and Evie, so Chad couldn't hear.

"Tourney field, you have a school team?" You asked shocked that princes you play a game.

"Yes, Chad, Ben, Carlos, Jay are all on the team, Doug does the band music for the game, it's the Auradon Knights." Evie said smiled at Doug.

"Oh so you play multiple instruments." You say impressed at what Evie said about Doug.

"Yeah ... n-not that m-many." Doug said is the most modest way possible.

"He's the best out of all of them!" Evie beamed with happiness.

"I d-don't k-know about t-that." Doug said as he was blushing. You could tell he was blushing.

You smiled inward that who the son of Dopey and the Evie Queen's daughter got together, it was like their enemies, but they are together. You didn't understand Auradon at all, or the couples either.

"Of course it is!" She said giving Doug the romantically in love eyes.

"Oh c-course you'd s-say t-that, because I'm your b-boyfriend." Doug says as Evie puts her hand on his.

"That's not true, you've got talent, you shouldn't be so modest!" Evie said as Doug smiled back.

You rolled your eyes at the two love sick puppies beside you. Oh how you wanted that too. But you really didn't want to tell anyone your past, but you knew some day you would have to. And you dreaded it with your everything.

"Okay, now lets keep our mouths closed and open our ears and listen to what I say. Then absorb it and answer my questions." Mr. Deley said as the whole room feel silent.

You listened to every word that Mr. Deley said and answered all his questions correctly, as did the others, including Evie. You had always liked sicence, it was one of your strong subjects.

You liked him a little more than any of the teachers you've ever had. Though out pubic school, for some reason all your teachers hated you and you didn't know why. You were always a straight A student, you were always involved with everything, you were counted as a teachers pet, by some of your classmates. But then they really didn't help you with what you needed help with.

You sighed inwardly as one of the students wrote on the chalkboard the answer to a question that Mr. Deley asked. You were doing to things at once, thinking and listening. You were really good at multi tasking.

So far, Auradon Prep was all good, and you liked it alot. Most the kids were nice, the teachers were. You just hoped you make more friends then you wouldn't be so lonely. Even though you didn't care to much for Audrey, and you rolled your eyes everytime Chad would smile at you when he looked your way.

Soon, that class was over, Mr. Deley added a few more words before anyone left. "And please, remember to do your homework and put your name on it! Some of you forget to, don't! That all, have a good day."

Everyone got up and so did you.

"Hey, (y/n) would you like to sit with me and the others?" Evie asked with a smile as she closed her purse.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She smiled happily that you will have someone to sit with at lunch with.

"Good, then you can get better acquainted with the others!" Evie said as you walked out the classroom with Evie and Doug.

"Then you will have some friends to hang out with, and stay clear of those who hate us." Doug added pushing up his glasses.

"I'd like that, since I don't have that many friends." You say moving your books to your left hand from your right.

Evie looks at you with a puzzled face. "You don't have that many friends? How come?"

"Well ..." You start to say in a hesitate way. "Ya see, I'm not that good at making friends, and when I do, somehow they don't want to be my friend anymore, and I guess you could count my online friends, even thought we don't meet in person, we still video chat and message each other alot." You explain.

"I just don't get why you don't have friends! You seam so nice!" Evie said as you sighed.

"Well, I am, its just when you get other kids involved that have more say and influence them in a bad way against me."

"That's why you got us, we will not turn on you, we've realized that no matter who you are, everyone deserves friends." Doug said.

"True, and I just don't want any enemies, I hate them." You say shaking your head.

"Don't we all." Doug smiled.

"And truth be told, we weren't anyone's enemies, our parents were, but we were just kids that wanted to impress our parents." Evie sighed as you put your hand on your shoulder.

"But you've changed, and you are nothing like them." You smile.

After a few other classes it time for lunch. Kwraonca asked you to sit with her, but you said that Evie already asked for you to sit with them. And you told her she could sit with you, and she gladly accepted.

You went though the lunch line, followed by Kwraonca.

"You know," Kwraonca started to say, as you nodded. "I miss being home, I miss my dad, I miss my mom, I'm just home sick!" She complained.

"Onca, stop complaining, we all miss someone, just this morning you were so happy! And now your home sick?" You say with a sigh.

"I know, I'm just a weird girl, I can be happy one moment, then sad the next, especially when I dwell on something for a long time!" Kwraonca exhaled loudly.

"I've got an idea!" You said with a smirk.

Her eyes lit up. "Really! What!" She asked eagerly to find out.

"Think of something else." You blatantly said with a smile.

She frowned and gave you a look. "Seriously? That's your idea?" She asked not believing it.

You shrug and smile. "What? Its a good idea isn't it?" You asked as innocent as possible.

Kwraonca rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you just say, when Mother's and Father's day rolls around, your home sickness will go away, like smoke in the air or water on a hot pavement or fire that's had water poured on it." She said all in one breath as she followed you to the table that Evie was waving you to sit down.

"Wow, I'm so surprised you didn't have to stop to take a breath!" You gasp in mocking shock.

"Ya know, dry humor and sarcasm doesn't suit you." Kwraonca said flashing a smile at you.

"No, your kidding right!" You say dramatically as you set your tray on the table. "How could you say something like that!" You put your hand on your forehead and sit down.

"And the award for best drama queen goes to ..." Kwraonca said mockingly in a announcer voice. "(y/n)!" She started to clap.

"What's going on with you two?" Jay asked as you to smile at each other.

"Me, why would you say that?" You asked again so sweetly and innocently.

"We're just playing around." Kwraonca sweetly smiled.

"Its like you too were twin sisters that got separated at birth!" Jay added.

Evie cleared her throat. "Everyone remembers (y/n), right?"

Everyone replied with a yes, as you smiled. The others started to talk and Kwraonca nudged you and pointed at three girls.

Kwraonca cleared her throat and the girls looked up. "So this is (y/n) my new roomy, the ones I was telling you about."

"Hi." They all said in unison and smiled as Kwraonca exhaled loudly.

"Are you girls gonna introduce yourselves?" She asked bobbing he head.

"Oh yeah, sorry." A blond girl said who was wearing a cream colored long sleeve top, with a dark brown vest with a purple skirt with a brown boots. She had a purple and pink flower necklace with purple earrings. And she had her hair hanging down naturally. "I'm Princess TaElra (pronounced Tah-Elle-Rah), daughter of Prince Taran and Princess Eilonwy, from The Black Cauldron. My mom is a princess, and she's forgotten by many, cuz she's not like Miss Audrey's Mother or Mister Chad's Mother either, but she still is a princess!"

"I'm Princess Kylidreiana (pronounced Kye-lee-dree-anna) Nedakh-Thatch: daughter of King Milo and Queen Kidagakash (Kida) Nedakh-Thatch." She said with a smile, she was wearing a form fitting blue skirt with a blue top with blue sandals, with a Heart Od Atlantis Crystal necklace with blue earrings, her auburn hair was in a bun. "I have a brother who had white hair like my mom and I got my dad's auburn hair, but my mom is a princess, a warrior princess who can kick butt, and she's way better than any other the other princess!"

"And you already know me, so these are my friends, they each have their own friends too, we mainly hang out when the others are busy." Kwraonca smiled.

"So you the new girl, right?" Kylidreiana asked as you nodded. "Cool, so how do you like Auradon Prep so far?"

"Its good, its not like any school I've been to before, but I like it!" You reply.

"I have heard from my birds that little miss prissy princess told you to say away for her "man"." TaElra smirked using them air quotes with class.

"I'm so happy you didn't say her name." Kylidreiana sighed with relief. "If someone mentions her name, I go warrior princess on her."

"Wow so has Audrey made lots of people mad?" You asked as the girls exchange looks.

"Duh." Kylidreiana said taking a sip of her juice. "Most of these HK's are put on a pedestal like they're all that, when most of them weren't taught like their parents and are the complete opposite of them."

"Uh huh, its us unnoticed kids that are actually taught the values of our parents!" TaElra added with a smile.

"What are you girls talking about?" Carlos asked as you all looked at each other.

"Oh Carlos, were just getting to know each other!" Kylidreiana smiled.

"So (y/n), what's something about yourself that we don't know yet?" Mal asked as Ben rapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hmm..." You think about what you could tell them. "I ... uh ... and obsessed with (t/t/y/o/w)"

"Seriously? Your obsessed with that!" Carlos asked as you nod.

"Its not as bad as it sounds, I mean when you are in my life you learn to keep busy with anything." You plainly say taking a bit of (y/f/f).

"Well at least its better than having a mother being obsessed with taking Dalmatian puppies and turning them into a coat." Carlos said.

"(y/n), are you thinking about joining the cheerleading team? Mal and I are in it!" Evie smiled.

"Yeah but if you don't like the uniforms you can always change them, that what Evie did with mine and her's." Mal said.

"I'm not much into cheerleading, do you guys have Glee Club?" You asked they all exchange looks.

"No, not unless someone goes to Fairy Godmother and asks then she takes it to my parents." Ben tells you.

"Oh," You say glumly as Kwraonca hugs you.

"But you never know!" Kwraonca said in a sing-song voice.

Freddie Facilier sat down in-between you and Evie. "Hi." She smiled as looked at you. "You must be (y/n), I'm Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier."

"Hi, its nice to meet you." You smiled and nod.

"So, who can't wait for mother's and father's day?" Freddie said as none of the VK's and you answered. "My point, my Dad, ugh I don't know if Fairy Godmother or Beast and Belle let him come over, I hope they don't, but I'm surprised that (y/n) isn't more happier to see your parents?"

"Uh ... its just ... more ... complicated than you think ... and I'd rather not talk about it." You say sheepishly.

"That's okay, we all have things about our family we don't wanna bring up." Freddie said.

"Hey, my moms a tiny lizard, who I could take to the mother's day party, but she's be left out since she's a little tiny lizard who can't talk." Mal said with a smirkle (smirk/smile).

"I had a pet rock once ... named him Rocky." you say as the others start to laugh. "Now he's at the bottom the a pond, thanks two to very annoying little boys."

"How did we get from talking about (y/n), to parents to Mal's mom getting turned into a lizard and a pet rock?" Asked Jay.

"I don't know, but its like a rollercoaster." Freddie said.

"More like a air plane that is going though turbulence." TaElra shrugged with a smile.

"At least I have never experienced turbulence." Kylidreiana said.

"You fly around on a fish-type plane power by The Heart of Atlantis?" Freddie told the auburn princess.

Kylidreiana shrugged. "True,"

"Well at least I can turn into a llama when were flying so I can be with the other animals and talk with them." Kwraonca said.

"You seriously do that?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah, why not, its better and I can get the inside scoop of the owners personal information, and believe me, animals see everything!" Kwraonca grinned rubbing her hands together.

"Wow you are so weird!" You gasp playfully.

"I know, thanks you so much! I really enjoy a compliment every once in while." Kwraonca smiled as the other laughed.

Audrey was sitting at another table with Chad, Jane, Ruby, Ally and Jordan. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at you guys.

Why isn't they New Girl to up on not talking about her parents?" Audrey said playing with her hair.

"Maybe she doesn't have any." Suggested Jordan. "Or her parents got turned into a animal or her life before here is so bad she doesn't want to talk about it."

"What ever it is, it is non of our business." Ally said.

"Yes, or maybe her parents are villains that have been living in Auradon and never got caught." Audrey said.

"All the villains got caught, didn't they?" Asked Chad, which made Audrey roll her eyes.

"Like all villains they're so sneaky." Audrey simply said looking at the VKs.

"Are we talking still about parents or Mal, Jay, Evie, Freddie and Carlos?" Jordan asked.

"Can it be both?"

"I don't see the problem with Mal, Evie, Jay, Freddie and Carlos, they all seam so nice, spite them being kids of villains." Ally said.

"Once a villain, always a villain." Audrey said with a smile.

"No true, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay all helped take down Maleficent and turn good." Jane said emphasizing on Carlos.

"Just because Ben and Doug fell for Mal and Evie, doesn't meat their 100% good."

"Not all HK's are angels." Jordan said mainly looking at Audrey.

"And what does that mean?" Audrey asked bobbing her head back and forth at the teen genie.

"All I'm sayin' is not all HK's are perfectly like their parents, do you have a problem with that?" Jordan asked.

"No, no I don't, I think you entitled to your opinion."

"What I think Jordan is trying to say is that, VK's and HK's have things in common." Ally said.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Can we please not talk about this right now."

"You decided to bring it up." Ruby said.

"Well, all I know is I'm gonna find out what (y/n) is hiding about her family, but I'm not gonna tell anyone, I'm just gonna keep it to myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jordan asked.

"You heard what Fairy Godmother said about respecting (y/n)'s personal life, right?" Ruby asked the pink princess.

"Yes I did, and if its in the public records then its not personal, right?" Audrey said with a smile as the the other shrugged and went back to eating.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Sorry its been so late, I've got lots on my plate especially stuff going on with ma fam, so I finally got it posted and hope you like this story, and if you haven't noticed you haven't started to like Chad yet, cuz that wouldn't go with ma story, and you don't start to like him to at least chapter ... oops I almost spoiled it, he he, just got stick around and read.

P.S. I will have stories with my oc in a other book about their journey to Auradon Prep and stuff, so stick around for that too {O_O}

Question: What are you obsessed with? I am just curious about what your obsessed with. I'm obsessed with stickers and tape, I love the sticky backs.  
Quick story, when I was a lot younger I loved tape do much, I accidentally swallowed a big piece of shipping tape and was choking on it, I ended up throwing it up, and was all fine, but that still didn't stop my love for sticky things. And yes that comes to show you I'm abbey normal and proud of it.

Joke of the chapter:

What's Peter Pan's favorite restaurant?

Wendy's!

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch had ended, you and your new friends were walking out to your lockers to get the books for your next class.

"Ugh!" Kylidreiana exclaimed making everyone turn and look at the auburn Atlantean princess.

"Is something wrong Kyli?" TaElra asked her as she slammed her locker closed before she actually got her books out.

"No!" The Atlantean princess sighed. "I still don't know what I'm gonna buy my Mom for Mother's day and my Dad for Father's day?"

"I'm sure you'll find something, I mean how hard is it to shop for your parents?" Kwraonca told Kylidreiana with her arms crossed.

"A Lot! Mainly because my Dad loves languages and books, but he's got a lot of books. And my Mom, well, I guess I could get her something not from Atlantis, like something she's never seen before?" Kylidreiana pondered looking up at the sky and leaning up against her locker.

'Hmm, at least you guys got parents to shop for...' You think to yourself as you sigh aloud.

"Hey what's up with you?" TaElra asked as you looked at them.

"Nothing." You say as calm and collected as you can.

"Please don't tell me your starting to turn into Kyli!" Kwraonca said facepalming and the shaking her head.

"Oh no, I just got alot on my mind that's all." You explain, still beating about the bush.

"You wanna elaborate?" They girls say in unison as you shake your head no.

"Okay, we won't push." TaElra asked as the girls looked on the in of their lockers.

"What subjects do ya'll have?" You asked curious about their schedule.

"I have math ... ugh, the one subject I hate!" Exclaimed Kylidreiana who opened it then closed it back.

"I have History! Yay!" Kwraonca smiled brightly as she grabbed her books out.

"I have ... science." TaElra shrugged closing her locker after she got her books out. "What do you have (y/n)?"

"Um ..." You look on the schedule tapped on the inside of your locker. "Goodness ... 101 ... with Fairy Godmother."

"Ooh, you get to be in with Miss Audrey!" Kwraonca exclaimed with fake happiness.

"Oi, when do you guys have Goodness 101?" You asked rubbing your temple at Kwraonca's comment.

She opened her locker. "We have it all together, not after this class, but the one after that." Kylidreiana explained finally grabbing out her books and closing her locker.

"Oh, so who else do I get to be with in class?" You asked wondering what other classmates are there.

"Well, Carlos, Mal, Evie and Jay, formerly but still VKs, Audrey sadly, Chad and Lonnie, Jane, but she usually is always in there at both classes to help her mother and Doug, so that's pretty much all." TaElra told you.

"Ah, I see, I just hope I don't get stuck sitting next to Audrey." You sigh hoping you don't have to sit by the prissy princess.

"No, she usually stays away from the VKs at all her chances." the empress said.

"I'd say Mal and then would sit by you." The Atlantean princess stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh okay, they seam cool!" You says as you all four start walking. "So who do you get in your class?"

"We have Jordan, Freddie, Ally, Ruby, CJ, she's the daughter of Captain Hook and us." Kylidreiana said thinking of all the people in her Goodness class.

"So after our classes, we have free time would you like to join us?" The blond princess asked with a smile.

"Sure, but what do you do?" You asked wondering what is it they do in their spare time.

"Well, we usually hang out with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and anyone else." Kwraonca told you taking her sunglasses off and putting them on top of her head.

"Cool!" You say. You loved having nice friends, but yet you still didn't want to tell them that you were an orphan, and lose them.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find that hanging out with ..." Kwraonca said putting back on her glasses. "The cool kids."

Everyone stares to laugh at the empress' statement. She was funny, so you had ro hand it to her. Her personality was non like you've ever seen before.

"Ha, yeah right!" TaElra scoffed. "Like were the cool kids?"

"More like the less cool kids." Kylidreiana smirked flipping her hair to her back.

"But who knows what may happen? Huh?" Kwraonca said nudging the auburn princess in the side playfully.

"I still think your idea is crazy." She replied nudging Kwraonca back.

"Okay, well, we may never know what the future may hold?" You say with a smile.

"That's very true, but you know, we should just let fate take its course!" TaElra stated with a smile.

"Ugh, not with this fate junk again!" Exclaimed Kwraonca as she faceplamed.

"What, you mean you don't believe in fate or karama?" You ask fakingly shocked.

"Wait a minute, I never said anything about karma, I don't believe in fate, but karma, oh heck yeah!" The empress said.

"Oh, I see, okay, but first before you say anything, hear me out." You say as they all look at you then you suggest. "I was thinking, how about for Mother's and Father's day we do something together? I man we can do something separate! But we could sing a song together?"

"Hmm, I like that, but think we should save doing something together for the talent show." Kylidreiana said as everyone but you nodded.

TaElra seen that you were feeling a bit down in the dumps. "Hey, I've got an idea, but, you cant tell anyone, and I think (y/n) will like it." She grinned mischievously.

"Okay, go ahead?" Kwraonca asked.

"How about the Mother's day brunch, we crash in on it and sing and dance?" She said as everyone looked at her.

"Um, crashing a Mother's day brunch?" Kwraonca asked unsure about her idea.

You were a bit hesitate but you said. "Isn't that like breaking the law or something?"

TaElra shakes her head. "No, look at what they did at the parents day thing. Ben and the rest of the HKs sang Be Our Guest? Why can't we do that, but crash in on it?"

"What song would we sing?" You asked as she shrugs.

"Well, we would all gather ideas of our favorite songs and then put them in a hat and draw one out and there you have it, the song we sing!" TaElra said excited about her idea.

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Kylidreiana asked as you and the other two looked at each other.

"She is right." You chime in with a smile.

"But what about Audrey! Won't she make a huge deal about it?" Kwraonca asked.

"When did you care about what Audrey thinks?" Kylidreiana smirked at her friend.

"Look all I was implying was that if we do, Audrey could think of some thing that would get us expelled!"

"You know, we need to be one step ahead of her, we need to think of everything that Audrey could pull and have out bases covered!" You say knowing all those crime shows you watch would come in handy.

"I like that (y/n), very smart!" Kylidreiana smiled.

"Well looks like we better get to class!" TaElra said you all said your goodbyes and you walked into Goodness 101.

You glace at your watch and it says your fifteen minutes early. So you take a seat up front. Fairy Godmother was writing on the chalkboard. You slid your messenger bag onto the floor and pulled out your phone. Fairy Godmother turned around and saw you were the first one.

"Oh, (y/n) I see your the first one here." She said with a smile as you looked up at her.

"Yeah, I am, I got done with my lunch early and I was kinda to get to class early." You tell her turning off your phone.

"Well, many classmates come in at the last minute." Fairy Godmother said setting the chalk down.

"Um Fairy Godmother, could I ask you a question?" You ask as she says yes. "How do I tell my friends that I don't have a Mom and Dad? I don't wanna lose them, but I don't wanna look like a loser either."

"If they're your true friends, the will be your friend no matter what you say, do or what happens." Her words were like a slap in the face.

It was true, even though past experiences told you that sometimes that's not true. But you were going to tell them, just not anytime soon, you didn't want to jeopardize your friendship over this. But if they were true friends, they wouldn't care and would be understanding to you.

"Hey (y/n) Mal's voice made you jump, since you weren't paying attention.

"Oh hey, Mal, hi Evie, Carlos, Jay." You say with a sheepish smile.

"Hey (y/n)!" Evie said with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Evie!" You say with a smile as she hugs you and you hug her back.

"What's up (y/n)?" Jay asked winking at you, which made you roll your eyes.

"Just waiting for class to start Jay." You reply with a smirk.

"Hey (y/n), your early, what gives?" Mal asked sitting down in her chair.

"I dunno, I like being early." You reply with a smile.

"Hello (y/n)!" Carlos said as you smiled and replied to them all with a hey.

"Hiya Carlos, hows Dude?" You ask as he smiled.

"He's good, but he's sad that we had to go to our class." He replied.

"I don't see why she is with Chad, I mean not that I care, I don't, its just why would she be with him? You think she'd be with someone who's smart." You say leaning back, you were thinking out loud unknowingly.

"And when did you care about Chad?" Mal said as you sat up and gave her a quizzical look.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" You ask sheepishly sloughing down.

"Yes you did." Carlos replied with a smile. "Well at least someone think that Chad has just an empty head."

"Not to mention being the Biggest Jerk in All the Land." Evie added looking at her navy blue nails.

"I agree with you there!" Mal said sitting back in her chair.

"Who wants to bet that Audrey will get every answer right?" Jay said as the other sighed.

"That's rigged, everyone knows that Audrey will get them right." Carlos told the son of Jafar.

"I will." You say as Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay look at you shocked.

"You would? Why? Your gonna lose?" Mal asks blinding several times.

"I just got this feeling." You say as nonchalantly as possible.

"How about twenty buck?" Jay asked as you smirk and reply with a yes. "Prepare to meet your defeat."

"Sure, but I'm not the one who's gonna be crying cuz I lost." You say smirking and giving him the sweetest innocent look ever.

"Wow, you think you got this in the bag don't you?" Jay asked she you simply shrugged.

"Maybe, but all we can do is find out, right?" You asked as he reluctantly nodded.

"Anyway we pasted by your new friends and roomy and so you agreed to hang out with us!" Evie said ever so happy.

"Yes, I don't know anyone else, and besides you all are super cool ..." You say as a thought popped into your head and sing out. "I'm cool and polite on the out side ... never mind."

"Hey that was cute, what song was that?" Evie asked as you sighed.

"What if I Shine." You reply crossing your legs.

"Cool, hey you should do something for the Mother's and Father's day party, everyone gets to sing or do something to entertain everyone!" Carlos said.

"Oh, I dunno, what are you guys doing?" You ask with a slight shrug.

"We're all going to sing Rotten to the Core, since we sang that on the Isle." Mal said as the others agreed.

"Cool! I can't wait to hear it!" You say with a smile as Audrey and Chad come walking in. "Speaking of the Spawn of the Devil."

"Oh look who it is, the VKs and HER." Audrey says with not caring what she said, and the.n pointing at you. "Chad! My chair!"

Chad looks at Audrey and simply says. "Audrey, there is no way I can pull it out."

Audrey sigh and crosses her arms. "Remind my why I am with you?"

"Because you love me and I love you." He tells her sitting right beside her.

"Wow." Mal said softly with a roll of her eyes.

"She's a tyrant isn't she!" You added crossing your arms.

"I still don't see what Ben saw in her." Evie said as Ben and Lonnie walked in and sat by Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and you.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie greeted with a smile as she sat behind you.

"Hey Mal!" Ben said taking a set right behind Mal.

"Hey Benny Boo." Mal replied with a smirk when she said his nickname.

"So what are we talking about?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing really, just Jay and (y/n) made a bet, and (y/n) is really confident with winning!" Evie told Lonnie as she nodded.

"What's it about?" Ben asked as you smirked.

"You'll just have to find out!" You reply as Fairy Godmother got everyone's attention.

"Okay class today we'll be talking about what to do when a friend tells you anything about anything." She explained.

Audrey smiled ever so confidently. "I've got this." She simply said crossing her legs.

"How question number one: When a friend tells you something really embarrassing you do: A: Laugh at them? B: Keep it as a secret? C: Tell everyone about it? Or D: Just smile and nod not saying anything about it?" Fairy Godmother asked as everyone raised their hands. "Um, Evie."

"B: Keep it a secret." Evie said with a smile as Fairy Godmother smiled and told her it was correct. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, if they wanted people to know, they would obviously tell others. But since they're telling me, I should keep it to myself like a good friend, unless its going to hurt someone of the person that's telling me the secret." Evie said.

"Wonderful Evie! Now, question number two: When a friend tells about something that she did that was against the rule you: A: Keep to a secret? B: Turn them into the authorities? C: Get someone else to tell in them? Or D: Let it go as if nothing happened."

Lonnie shot her hand up in the air and Fairy Godmother called her name. "The answer is B: Turn them in to the authorities."

"That's correct Lonnie." Fairy Godmother said. "Why would you say it is B?"

"Well, if they are doing something against the rules, then the person who made the rules should give out the right punishment. Because I shouldn't take matters into my own hands, it could get out of control and more people would get hurt in the process." Lonnie explained as Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Good answer Lonnie. Question number 3: When you see a friend doing something wrong you do: A: Call them out on it in front of everyone? B: Take them to the side and tell them what you think they're doing is wrong? C: Gossip to other about if you think its wrong or not? Or D: Ask an adult if what what they are doing is right?" Fairy Godmother asked as Audrey shot her hand up. "Yes Audrey?"

"Its D: ask an adult if what they're doing is right or wrong." She said smiling so confident with herself and twirling her hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry Audrey, but that answer is wrong." Fairy Godmother said as everyone in the room gasped.

No one could believe that Audrey was wrong. You smiled and said yes while making a fist. You made sure no one saw you. Audrey looked like a deer in the head light.

"What?" She asked hoping that she heard Fairy Godmother wrong.

"You got it wrong Audrey, is there anyone else who would answer?" She asked as you raised your hand. "(y/n)."

"Its B: Take them to the side and tell them what you think they're doing is wrong? " You say smiling at Jay, telling him that you were right.

"Correct, and why is it B?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"In my opinion if I was doing something wrong and I didn't think it was wrong, I wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone and blow it way out of portion, when it can be handled privately by one person." You say as Jay crosses his arm and Evie and Mal smile at you.

"Wonderful, just wonderful (y/n)! Now questions number four and its a multiple question: When a friend sees something and they tell you when you never say it first had you: A: Tell them they're crazy and laugh? B: Believe them? C: Tell them they're a liar. Or D: Ask them to show it to you so you can confirm that it is the truth?" Fairy Godmother asked as Carlos put his hand up. "Carlos?"

"D and B!" Carlos stated as Fairy Godmother asked why. "Well if your a good friend and know that the person that is telling you this, never lies then I would believe then, but I also want to see it for myself so I can confirm it and it not be hearsay."

"That was a wonderful answer Carlos." Fairy Godmother smiled.

Fairy Godmother asked a few more questions and they were all answered correctly. Fairy Godmother dismissed the class after the bell rang.

"Your good (y/n)." Jay said as you smiled.

"What can I say, I have a sixth sense that's never wrong." You smirk picked up your messenger bag.

"Here's your twenty bucks, but you owe me." Jay says as you take the bill from his hand and put it in your pocked.

"Oh, and what would I owe you, Mr. Sore Loser?"

"I'll let you know soon enough." Jay said walking off followed by Carlos.

"Nice one (y/n)." Mal said nudging you in your arm.

"You should do this for a living!" Evie said as Lonnie, Ben and Doug all looked at you guys puzzled.

You told them the bet you made with Jay about Audrey not getting a question right.

"Wow, that was a bold move!" Lonnie asked holding on to your arm as you walk out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I know, I just knew I was going to be right." You smirk.

"If you make more bets with Jay, you'd be so rich!" Ben added making you roll your eyes.

"I think I'll do it every once in a while." You say as you all walk to your next class.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

Why did Jasmine go to the fruit stand in the Marketplace?

She was looking for a date. .

A/N

So here's chapter three, I'm on a roll with updating, why, cuz I can but I hope you liked it! This isn't a long A/N as you can see, but I will do my best to post chapters when I finfish writing so I will not have a set date. But I and pouring my whole everything into this story. And I'm writing this with a bum thumb. Why? Paper is not my friend. That should tell ya what happened.

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

(y/f/a/s) your favorite anime series

After all the classes were done, the free time arrived, which many of the your classmates anticipated so much. They all rushed by you and outside. You have no idea where you friends are, so you message Mal and ask. A few seconds later she reply's she's at the tourney field, watching the boys practice for the last few minutes. You jog over to the tourney field and walk up the bleachers steps and sit by Mal.

"Hey (y/n)!" Mal says with a smile and wave.

"Hey!" Evie greeted you. "So glad you found us!"

"Hey (y/n)!" Lonnie smiled waving at you as you took a sat by Lonnie.

"Hey guys, and yeah I am." You say with a smile. You run your hands though your hair.

"So, (y/n) would you like to come over to my dorm tonight and watch a movie or something?" Lonnie asked as she smiled.

Mal looked at Evie, who looked at Jane, who looked at you, which looked at the three girls.

"Lonnie, please tell me were not watching another anime sub?" Mal asked hoping Lonnie said no.

"Wait a minute Mal, I love them, the anime guys are soooo cute!" Evie fangirled clapping her hands together.

"No preferably and its not a movie, its a series." Lonnie corrected Mal and just shrug.

"I like anime series, ooh do you have (y/f/a/s)!" You ask as Lonnie's eyes brighten up.

"Like yeah, I practically have them all, in both sub and dub!" Lonnie said scooting closer to you.

"Sure, I'd love to join you! Oh and hey, where are TaElra, Kylidreiana and Kwraonca?" You ask curious about where they are.

"Their on they're way, Kylidreiana had to talk to her friend, TaElra had to change her dress, since she spilled something on it, and Kwraonca, don't even know where that girl is?" Evie shrugged.

"No one knows where she is, for all we know is she's a llama bothering Audrey." Mal said waving at Ben, who waved at her back.

"And she gets away with it?" You ask unbelieving what Mal is saying about Kwraonca.

"Yes, don't ask me how, all I know is, Audrey gets pretty mad." Mal said with a smile. "And you'd think she was the VK."

"Not all HKs are good like there parents." Lonnie sighed.

"No kidding, just look at the match and in you-know-where, Audrey and Chad." Mal scoffed pointing at Chad then at Audrey, who was cheering for her "boyfriend".

"Doesn't she know this is just practice?" You said with a little laugh.

"She's really making people think she loves him, when Audrey loving anyone, I pretty hard to see." Mal said opening her spell book.

"How did they get together?" You ask crossing your legs.

"After I gave Ben the cookie, and after he sang Did I Mention, she knew Ben was no longer hers and grabbed Chad and said something about pitying her or something." Mal replied looking though the spells in her book.

"So he's pretty much a rebound for her. Does he know that?" You smile and run your head though your hair.

"No, I didn't think he could even come to that conclusion all by himself." Evie said taking out her mirror.

"Anyways sew..." Lonnie said looking at you, who turns to face her. "We should get ..."

Evie quickly put her mirror away and said. "A boyfriend! No! No, actually a style, like we all have a style, like our parents,"

"Evie what I was going to say is, we should get (y/n) here some of your delicious double chocolate chip cookies! With out the love spell." Lonnie said.

"Ooh, chocolate, me likey!" You say grinning and rubbing your hands together.

"Yeah, we could make them tonight!" Evie added.

"How about tomorrow night, I'm sure (y/n) wants to get all situated in her room, right?" Mal said then asked you.

"Mal's probably right," You say. "I would like to get into my room and have a goods night rest, since its been a long day."

"Well, looks like their done with practice." Mal said waving back at Ben.

Lonnie, you, Evie and Mal got up from their seats and walked down the stairs to meet with Ben, Jay and Carlos.

Ben gave Mal a hug and said. "So how did we do?"

Mal smirked then said. "Wicked, killer, bad to the bone."

Ben chuckled at his girlfriend's remark. "Ha ha, funny Mal." He said dryly but with a smile as with drew from the hug.

"You improving alot Carlos." Evie said as Carlos smiled.

"All thanks to Ben and the one on one time." Carlos said with a smile playfully punching Ben in the arm.

"Wow, your all good." You say, putting your hands in the back pockets of your jean shorts.

"Thanks (y/n)!" Jay said coming up behind you and Lonnie, then putting his arms about you too. "And did I mention you two look ravishing."

Lonnie rolled her eyes and looked at you playfully.

"No, no one has!" You playfully say putting your hands on your face.

"Jay, we get it alot." Lonnie smiled as you and her started to giggle.

"I'm sure you do." He says smoothly with a smile.

Lonnie and you pulled away from him. You rolled your eyes and Lonnie shook her head.

"Hey ya'll, Kwraonca in the house!" She said in a sing-song way throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, where have you been?" You asked her as she looked around.

"Ya know, just cruising, eating, the normal things I do." She said nonchalantly with a really good poker face then thought. 'Im so not telling them what I did, I don't wanna get then involved.'

"Okay, is that glitter in your hair?" Lonnie said walking over to her, followed by everyone else.

"What, pfft, no, his could to be?" She scoffed blowing it off like its nothing.

"It is glitter, I know what glitter is, the carpet back where I live looks like Tinkerbell and her friends had a pixie dust party." You say as some of your friends giggle.

"I dunno, maybe I walked thought ... maybe the daughter of Tinkerbell and Terrance accidently got be all pixie dusty?" She shrugged in an inconveniencing way.

"Okay, if you say that, but just to be clear I don't believe you." You say crossing your arms.

"Well, if you don't, you don't. Can't change that now can I." Kwraonca said running her hands through her hair.

"We will see you girls in a little bit." Jay said.

"Okay, see you." Evie said as Ben, Jay and Carlos walked off to get changed.

You four girls started to walk away from the tourney field. Them out of nowhere Jordan appeared in a gold could of smoke.

"Hey Mal, Evie, Kwraonca and (y/n)." She said with a smirk.

"Jordan, what brings you here?" Mal asks stopping with the rest and turning to the teen genie.

"Nothing in particular, just seeing what you are up to." Jordan said crossing her arms, she saw all the glitter in Kwraonca's hair. "Did you get stuck in Audrey's closet? Or did you touch me lamp?"

Kwraonca looked at Jordan. "Heck no, and oh no, never again will I touch it. I learned my lesson."

"Then what happened?"

"She's not telling anyone, except she said Tinkerbell and Terrance's daughter accidentally got her pixie dusted on her as she said." You explain seeing that Jordan doesn't even buy it.

"If that's what you say." She said still unconvinced about Kwraonca's explanation.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Kwraonca asked putting out her lip.

"Because knowing you, you have just done something devious." Lonnie said as the others agreed.

"Okay, fine, anyways so what should we do?" Kwraonca asked as they exchanged looks.

"I was thinking about redoing the interior of my lamp." Jordan said. "Its hard work."

"How is it hard work when you've got magic?" Freddie asked walking up.

"Because so many choices, but I can't fit everything I want in my lamp."

"I wish I had a lamp, then I could hide for people and not go to class without no one knowing where I am." You jokingly say.

Jordan shakes her head. "You can do that, just don't pop up randomly, its very annoying."

"Jordan, you do that." Evie said as Jordan nodded.

"Hey, an girl can only say what she's going to say. But seriously next time wanna visit me in my lamp, just ask ahead of time."

All the girls nodded and started to just walk.

"Gosh, its just beautiful here." You sigh looking at the bright cloudless blue sky.

"Yes it is," Evie said dreamily. "Its way better then the Isle, so gloomy there, it happy here!"

"Yeah, its just the room could be a little less pink, I mean." Mal said.

"Why pink? Why didn't they choose like a cream or pastel color that's not pink?" You asked.

"I dunno, all I know is its that was and we can't change it, no matter how much I wanna use a color spell and change it."

"I would change my room to (y/f/c)."

"Ooh that's a nice color!" Evie said with smile.

"Anything's better then all pink." Freddie added.

"Pink is great with lost of other colors, but all by itself, eh, I like pink with blue." Lonnie said.

"I don't like pink at all, more blue, yellow and red." Kwraonca said putting on her sunglasses.

"Yes, your father's signature colors." Freddie adds. "And I've been meaning to ask you, what would you do is the kid is Yzma came here?"

"I'd see if she's nice and not like her mother, if she's not them there might be a friendship." Kwraonca stated.

"Sure you would." Mal said with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't I? Your all not bad! So why cant she change?" Kwraonca said even she wa unconvinced by her own words. "I might be a little distant with her, but I'd be polite."

"Now that's more believe about." Jordan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just so unbelievable." Kwraonca sighed as the song Unbelievable popped into you head.

'Hey, that would be a great song to crash a party with.' You thought.

"Well, its was nice to chat with you, but I've got some decor to pick out, bye." Jordan said as they said bye, then she disappeared in good smoke.

"Well, I must get back to rearranging my dolls." Freddie said.

"Doll? You still have dolls?" You asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, voodoo dolls, what did you think, actually dolls, no. Actually I took them from my dad, so he couldn't do anything bad to my friends." Freddie explained.

"So you dad make voodoo dolls that look like your friends, Mal and Evie and so forth?"

"Yeah, sadly I think he might have made new ones, sadly."

"If he does as long is you don't believe in that stuff it has no effect on you."

"That's true, but you don't know my dad."

"Yeah I'm sure I don't wanna know him."

"Yeah, cuz you don't, anyway I've gotta dash, see ya later." Freddie said as she walked back to the dorm she shares with CJ.

"So, (y/n) what do you wanna do?" Evie asked holding onto your left arm.

"I dunno, what ever you want to, I'm up for anything." You say.

"Great, how about we make cookies now?" Lonnie asked as Mal exchanged looks with Evie, who looked at you, which looked at them then back at Lonnie.

"Sure, I love cookies, and hey, lets make a super huge one!" You say as your eyes grew big.

"With lots and lots of chocolate chips! We can add white chocolate, and dark chocolate, milk chocolate and oh simi-sweet chocolate, ooh how does that sound?" Lonnie asked.

"Like I want cavity." Mal said, followed by you all laughing.

"Or to be sick for all the chocolate!" You add with a grin.

"But Lonnie never said ... wait, where'd Kwraonca go?" Evie started to say when you all stopped and looked around for that girl.

"Well, I'll be darned!" You says looking for her or a llama.

"She's gone!" Lonnie said. "But where did she go?"

"(y/n) when did you last see her?" Mal asked you.

"After we said good bye to Freddie, but before we started to talk about cookies." You tell the purple haired girl.

"I'm telling you, she's gonna prank someone!"

"And how do you know that?"

"She's always pulling something like that, on Audrey to be clear and get away Scott free with what she did." Lonnie said.

"And doesn't anyone tell Fairy Godmother?" You ask.

"Yes, but she needs proof. And we never have any!" Evie sighed.

"Sounds like she's the child of a VK if you ask me." You say then quickly add. "No offence Mal and Evie."

"Non taken, but we get your point." Mal said.

"Yeah, I think its switched, the VKs are going good, while the HKs are going bad, but not Jane, Lonnie or Jordan a few others." Evie said.

"But how? I mean yes we know some of the HKs aren't like there parents, but how would it have gotten switched?" You ask.

"I dunno, maybe an evil force came out when the barrier was broken?" Lonnie suggested.

"Makes since, but that's normal for that girl, just look at her father." Mal said.

"True, but ugh all this is makes my head hurt and stomach growl." You groan.

"Were almost to the kitchen, so lets walk faster!" Lonnie said picking up the pace, followed by you guys.

Not to soon after you arrive in the kitchen.

"Are you sure were allowed in here?" You ask curious.

"Yes, now I'll get the chocolate chips, Mal can get the flour and stuff, (y/n) can get the eggs and stuff out and Evie can get the bowls and cookie sheet." Lonnie said as you all went on got out everything needed for cookies.

You start to make them, of course you are having fun. You try your best to pretend your a French chef and faking there accent. They laugh at you and you just smile. Your having fun with them and you just met a while ago, yet again you lived different time zone, far away from Auradon. So its like mid afternoon in Auradon, its was like almost super time.

"All we have to to in now wait." Lonnie declared as she put the cookies in oven.

"I hate waiting." You sigh, blowing your hair from your face as you pick up the bowl and put it in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, waiting stinks." Mal added grabbing the spatula and liking the cookie dough off.

"Its like Audrey," Evie said resting her hands on the counter and leaning on her hands as Mal, you and Lonnie looked at her puzzled. "I meant waiting is just like Audrey, in the since we hate them both."

Mal, you and Lonnie nodded once Evie clarified what she meant.

"Yeah, nice one E." Mal said with a smile putting the spatula in the dishwasher.

"I wouldn't say I hate her, I just can't stand her." Lonnie said putting all the chocolate chips away.

"Its a despise/annoyed thing with that girl, she's so up tight and snooty, like some of the popular girl at my old school." You say using you foot to bring up the dishwasher door then hit it close with your hip.

"I know, but her Mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beauty, the one my Mom made prick her finger on it and went to sleep." Mal said. "But seriously, who invites everyone, but not my Mom?"

"And Audrey says I have no tile here, but I am a Princess! I'm Queen Grimhide's daughter." Evie states.

"We could you as out princess Evie." Lonnie smiles.

"Aw thanks." Evie said as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you are!" You add with a grin. "Its like being Cookie Monster and waiting for the cookies to be done."

"Cookie Monster?" Mal, Evie and Lonnie ask in unison.

"You've never seen Sesame Street have you?" You ask as the shake their heads no. "Well is a TV program for kids, I turned it on everyday for my sisters to watch."

"Oh, we didn't really have alot to watch on the Isle." Mal said jumping up on the counter.

"Yeah, I really only ever watched movie and tv shows in China, since that's where I lived before I came here." Lonnie explained.

"Hey, (y/n) you've really never told us about your like? About your parents and these sisters you talk about." Evie asked.

You thought about the words that Fairy Godmother told you, that really friends with stick by your side though everything.

"Well, there's Clover, Milly, Gina, Fifi and Destiny." You start to explain.

"And?" Mal asked waiting for you to finish your sentence.

"But there not blood related, more like adopted sisters, from the rant I did when I we first met." You say.

"And those to annoying boy, what where there names.? Evie asked them she thought of it. "Ralph and Henry, right?"

"Yes. Two very annoying, boys who are always getting in trouble." You say and point to the chair around your neck. "I got this from the boys, they were fighting with over, so I kept it."

"It's really pretty." Evie said looking at it.

"What about the heart necklace you have? What's that story?" Mal asks pointing at your necklace.

"Oh, this, I've always had it. I honestly don't know where it came from." You say holding the heart.

"Didn't your parents give it to you?" Lonnie asked.

You sigh. "I don't know." You say wondering how your gonna tell them that you don't have parents.

"What about your parents?" Lonnie ask as you sigh.

"Um ... I'd rather not talk about it." You say as Lonnie hugs you.

"Okay, when ever your ready to tell us, we will listen."

"Yeah, that's what friends are for, right?" Evie asked joining in on the hug.

"Right, and true friend stick with each other through thick and thin." Mal said as the idea pooped right into your head.

"That's it!" You say as they draw away for you and look at you puzzled.

"What's it?" They ask looking at you.

"Okay, so for the talent show for the parents, we have to do something to show your talents, so while others do things there were taught, I'm gonna sing a solo after Kwraonca, TaElra and Kylidreiana do out group thing, I've got the perfect song for that." You explain.

"And what song would that be?" Evie asked.

"Your just gonna wait and see." You say with a mischievous smile.

"Okay ... Okay! So how much longer on the cookies?" Evie asked with a smile.

"A few minutes longer," Lonnie replied.

Then a what sounded like a bowl dropping in the back if the kitchen, make ya'll jump.

"W-what w-was that?" Evie stuttered as Mal, You and Lonnie huddled together.

"I-I d-dunno?" You say unknowing what just happened.

"M-maybe a rat o-or s-something?" Mal suggested.

"F-Fairy Godmother is p-pretty g-good about k-keeping rats out of A-Auradon P-Prep." Lonnie said as another things dropped on the ground, making you guys jump.

"Evie, get your mirror and ask it what that is?" Mal ask nudging the blue haired girl.

Evie went for her purse and started to look through it. "It's not in here!" Evie said starting to panic.

"What do you mean its no in there?" You ask looking at Evie.

"Just that, its not in here!" She said with a sigh.

"Are you sure you even put it in there?" Lonnie asked the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Absolutely!" Evie replied to Mulan and Shang's daughter. "But I ... Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?" You asked looking at her.

"I left it sitting on the floor in class, Audrey dropped something on the floor and went down to pic it up. When I looked down I saw my purse laying on the floor tipped over." Evie explained.

"So your implying Audrey took your mirror!?" You ask.

"I'm not implying, I'm stating she did." Evie replied as you guys heard steps.

"Mal, do you know, like a spell on trapping the intruder so it doesn't hurt us?" You ask looking at the purple haired girl.

"Let me think." Mal said thinking. "No I don't think so,"

"Maybe you should try a rhythm?" You suggest.

"I'll try." Mal says with a sigh and then chanted. "Trap the intruder, for who could be ruder."

Just as Mal finished they heard a yelp for the intruder. They run to see who it is! When they saw the intruder, they couldn't believe how it was.

"Jane?" Mal asked seeing that Jane was caught in the net.

"Can you please get this thing off?" Jane asked in a soft way.

You three girls grabbed the net and pulled if off of her. Mal said a mother spell that make it disappear. You guys saw the two stainless steel mixing bowls on the floor.

"What happened?" Lonnie asked. You and Lonnie helped Jane to her feet.

"I-I was coming in here to find Audrey something to clean and ink stain off her dress." Jane explained.

"And you came to the kitchen of that?" You ask easing your eyebrows.

"Not in the kitchen per say, just to the back room with all the other things, like cleaning products and things like that." Jane said vaguely. "What are you doing here?"

"Making triple dipper chocolate chip cookies." Lonnie explained to Jane.

"Oh, okay, well I need to get in the room, but the door is jammed closed and won't budge."

""Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick!" Mal chanted as the door swung open.

"Uh ... thanks Mal." Jane said with a slight smile.

"No problem ..." Mal replied as Lonnie said something about the cookies and rushed to the oven.

You all looked the the room Jane was talking about, it was huge. You never thought that that big if room would fit into the kitchen/cafeteria.

"Hey, Jane you know we could help you look for what your looking for." You say as she looks at you.

"You would help me?" She asked as you look at Mal.

"Oh course we will." Mal added on your cue.

"Thanks." Jane said as you three went into the room.

"Wow! This is huge!" You marvel out the hugeness.

"Yeah," Mal added as you each took a row.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Lonnie asked coming in.

"Helping Jane look for something to clean up Audrey's outfit.

"Oh, okay the cookies are almost done, so I'll help until there done." Lonnie said starting on another row.

"How long do they got?" You ask looking up and down the shelves.

"About five or so minutes." Lonnie said starting to look. "So, (y/n), do you think we should give the cookies to the boys or eat them?"

"Wow, that's a hard question, I would like to eat them all, but that's a little selfish, so we could share." You say then add. "A little sharing never hurt no one."

"Ha, very funny." Mal said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm just stating a fact." You rebuttal.

"Uh, huh, oh Jane do you know what it looks like?" Evie asked Jane.

"Uh ... it should say stain remover." Jane replied unsure about her answer.

You guys started to look. There were so many things there. It was like a warehouse! You figured that this was the storage place for Auradon Prep, but what you didn't get is why would it in be in kitchen? You would have to ask Fairy Godmother about that. You and the rest of the girls picked every bottle up and looked at it. So far, no luck.

Then Lonnie had to go and check on the cookies, so she left you, Mal and Jane to look. You and Mal met up somehow three rows from Jane. So you start to look together. Your elbow hits something, and it comes falling on the ground.

"You okay?" Mal asked ay the sound of the thing you dropped.

"Yeah, my elbow just hit it." You say bending down a you notice its a book. It has a leather cover with what looked like a vine design with different design. With a clear stone or something in the middle of the cover.

"Wow!" Mal gasped looking at the book in your hand.

"Heh yeah, its a book." You say dumbfounded.

"Duh, it looks like a spell book ir something?" Mal suggested as you tried to open the book but it didn't budge.

"That's weird it won't open." You grunt trying to pry it.

"Here let me try it." Mal said as you handed her the book. She tried to open it but failed too. "Okay this think isn't coming open." She hands you the book back.

You trace over the patterns. "But what ever it is we can't get it open."

"Guys!" Evie called as Mal replied with a yeah. "I found the stain remover, where are you guys?"

"(y/n) and I are in the number five isle." Mal called back and Jane come around the corner.

"What's that?" Jane asked pointing at the book in your hand.

"Its a book that I accidentally bumped off the shelve." You explain.

"And we can't get it open." Mal adds as Evie comes around the corner.

"Can't get what open?" Evie asked handing Jane the stain remover.

"This book." You say holding it up and explaining it to Evie.

"Wow, and you can't get it open?" Jane asked as you and Mal nod. "Can I try?"

"Sure, and if you cant get it, let Evie try." You said handing the book to Jane.

Jane tried to get it open and it wouldn't budge, then Evie tried and it didn't work. You all tried it together and it didn't budge.

"Hey, guys all the cookies at win containers ... what's that?" Lonnie asked joining you guys and you explain and hand Lonnie the book. She tried and still no luck. "It looks like it doesn't have a key either."

"Well, maybe someone else can get it open?" You suggest putting it in your messenger bag.

"You not taking that are you?" Jane asked as you looked at her.

"Why not? I'm not stealing it, I'm borrowing it to see if it cant be opened, if not, its going back on the shelve." You tell her. "Ooh, we better get to our next class, its getting a little late."

"Uh .. thanks again for helping me find this." Jane said.

"Least we could do."

Jane walks out in a little hurry. And look at the three girls.

"Who wants to bet if Jane will tell Audrey?" You ask and say. "Just joking"

You three leave the the room and go I to the kitchen. Lonnie grabs the containers with the cookies and you all go to Mal and Evie's dorm.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

What is Jack Sparrow's favorite restaurant?

Arrrgh-by's

A/N

Hello all! Here's another very interesting chapter, i hoped you likied? If not to bad, just try next chapter I guess. I cut my middle finger, (yeah) on a gum package, Sabbath (Saturday) after church on our way home, and boy did it hurt. I'm gonna spare you the details so that's why its a bit late-ish cuz my finger hurts but I'm still writing, so anyway hope you weekend was great, like mine was :) I'm gonna be hopefully updating every Wednesday.

Hey do ya'll wanna be joined by a classmate? Huh? Okay, lets bring Kwraonca in. *snaps fingers, Kwraonca appears in red smoke.

Kwraonca: *coughs and looks at the author* Who are you? And where am I?

I'm the author and your in the white room. *said in announcer voice*

Kwraonca: Who are you talking to?

*becomes serious* The readers, who else!

Kwraonca: Huh?

I brought you here by my author magic *cues angelic music* and so you we will have a friendly chat.

Kwraonca: And why would I want to do that?

Because I can keep you here for ... FOREVER! MWAH HA HA! *lighting flashes and vampire music plays*

Kwraonca: *jumps at the sound of the flash * Oh...kay... how did you do that?"

Remember... I'm the author. *smirk-ish smile*

Kwraonca: Uh, okay ... so what do we wanna talk about?

First comes first.

Kwraonca: And that is?

What will happen to your deer reader.

Kwraonca: Did you just use a pun?

Oh why yes I did, was it very punny?

Kwraonca: Not really, you sound alot like (y/n).

Really? Hmm, what are the odds *wiggles eyebrows*

Kwraonca: Why do you do that?

Do what?

Kwraonca: Wiggle your eyebrows? Its weird.

Puh-lease gurl, I've been told multiple times in weird, its nothing new.

Kwraonca: Well they are so right.

Now back onto the subject, even if there was a subject, how much do you like (y/n)?

Kwraonca: (y/n)? A lot actually.

Would you like to elaborate?

Kwraonca: Just that she's a really good friend and she's sweet and kind and funny.

Aww your a nice person too!

Kwraonca: How would you know? You don't know me?

*says in low whisper* I do...

Kwraonca: What was that?

Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself.

Kwraonca: That's weird.

I know, cuz I'm weird *points to self*

Kwraonca: Yes we know

Anyway why did your tell the others where you were?

Kwraonca: What do you mean? I was busy with something.

Sure, or would it be a little pra... *cuts of by Kwraonca elbowing author in the side* what was that for.

Kwraonca: For telling the whole wide world what I was doing!

Kwraonca, you were ... *jumps out of way before she could throw a punch * Fine! Fine! Gee, I guess the reader will have to find out in the next chapter won't they and where you left again.

Kwraonca: Hold on, how do you know if its going to happen in the next chapter! And what's the next chapter? I didn't know life was broken into chapters! Is this a book or something?

Whoa, whoa clam down girl, look even if I told you everything, I'd still wouldn't believe me.

Kwraonca: I wouldn't believe you?

Yes, besides I already knows what's going to happen at the very end.

Kwraonca: Wait so your like a fortune teller or something?

No, no I'm just the author, so I know every bit of this book.

Kwraonca: Am I so not telling the others about this, they will think I'm crazy!

You are Kwraonca, *pulls her into a side hug*

Kwraonca: Puh-lease don't do that, that's just weird, your just weird.

*music starts* Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know! *music ends and flips hair*

Kwraonca: Where did that music come from?

Remember, I'm the author I have author magic.

Kwraonca: No your a weird person, in a white bright room that looks like to goes into eternity and you talking to no one with something to control what ever you do to make the weird things happen.

I'm not not talking to no one, I'm talking to the readers.

Kwraonca: Oh yes the readers *rolls eyes*

*faceplams* Oi, and they say my job is easy *scoffs* yeah right, take a walk in my shoes.

Kwraonca: Are you talking to yourself?

Why yes I am, got a problem with that? Is it against the law or something?

Kwraonca: No its not it's just, why do you talk to yourself?

Cuz I'm a weird basket of fruit ... because I'm fruity with weirdness.

Kwraonca: Bad pun, very bad pun

I didn't think I was trying to use a bun, but you know ... *banana appears in hand and starts ringing* Hey, my banana phone is ringing

Kwraonca: A banana phone? Seriously?

Why yes, its got ban-uler service all over the world, plus it grows in bunches so I will always have one, and its very appealing to use *cues crowd laughter*

Kwraonca: That's so not funny and yet another bad pun.

Eh, say what you will, but I thought it was punny *O_O*

Kwraonca: Are we done yet? Can I go?

Just hold on, look in front of you and say *whispers in ear*

Kwraonca: And why would I want to do that?

Because is asked you *puppy eyes*

Kwraonca: Ugh fine, what will happen to our reader/(y/n) next?

You didn't use a pun!

Kwraonca: I'm not gonna use any puns, cuz it ain't fun.

*laughs* you just rhymed!

Kwraonca: Can I please go now be for I... *author snaps fingers and Kwraonca disappears in a red could of smoke*

Okay, she got what she wanted, anyway please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)


	6. Chapter 6

(e/c) eye color  
(g/m/e/c) gem matching eye color  
(y/f/d) your favorite drink

It has been a few days since you arrived at Auradon Prep. Everything was going great! The cookies you, Mal, Evie and Lonnie made, all the guys loved them. Your friendship was blooming with them, even though you still hadn't told them about being an orphan, you shared many other things with them.

You spent most of your time with your roommate and her, your new friends when you weren't spending time with them you spend time with Evie and them guys, mostly Evie because you two had most of the classes together. Which you didn't mind.

Audrey kept her distance from you with Chad following her like a little lost puppy. You rolled your eyes at the scene and went back to what ever you were doing. You didn't care to much for Audrey, mainly because she thought she was the cats meow. And every so often when you did run into her she'd give you a snarky comment about what you were wearing. So what if you wore jean shorts and crop tops? That's how you dress! ((you can change clothes types if you like))

The classes were good, you were still getting straight A's. Your teachers were really impressed and loved you as a student. But Mr. Deley had a project that he was going to announce after Science class before the bell rang.

"Ooh I hope we get to work together!" Evie squealed quietly hailing on to your arm.

"Me too, then we can make something that out does everyone!" You whisper back with a grin. You were always good at science and loved it.

"And we get an A!" Evie quietly squealed then added. "My first A, I can see it now."

"Me too! It'll be like this: Evie And Her A Plus Science Project Got Help From One Of Her New Best Friend Me! And together They Are Unstoppable!" You playfully whisper in a announcer voice.

"Now," Mr. Deley's voice broke the class for the silence and Evie from adding on to your sentence "before I pair you guys up for this project do we have any questions?" Mr. Deley asked as Evie shot her hand up in the air. "Yes Miss Evie."

"Can I be partnered up with (y/n)!" Evie asked pointing at you and smiling.

"Miss Grimhide, I will choose your partners, I was talking about what we just learned." He said to Evie as she looked at you and then looked back at Mr. Deley. "Do you have a question about what we just learned?"

"No." Evie said with a long sigh the added quickly. "Mr. Deley." You could tell she was a little embarrassed so you put your hand on her shoulder, which make her smile.

"Can anyone tell me what what we just talked about?" Mr. Deley asked as Aziz son of Aladdin and Jasmine raise his hand. "Yes Aziz."

"You were talking to us about how molecules, if toxic, can effect things around us and other things." He said making a few other girls smile and giggle.

"Very good, now, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Deley asked raising his eyebrows, no one else raised there hands. "Good now, for your project I will pick two of you to be a team, I want you to make a a science experiment."

"So are we ready to pair up?" Mr. Deley asked as everyone nodded. He went though paring up everyone, but six, which included you, Evie, Doug, Chad, Ally and Aziz.

"Miss Evie, you and Doug are a pair, Miss (y/n) you get partnered up with Chad." He said.

"What!" You exclaim jumping off your chair and snaking your hands on the counter. As everyone looks at you you slowly sit back down. "Mr. Deley? Are you joking with me?" Mr. Deley shook his head.

"No, I actually think you two would make a great pair." His words made you think as a couple, which gave you the chills.

You couldn't believe you had to be paired up with Audrey's boyfriend. You thinking your so gonna get it from Audrey. You didn't want to see the wrath of the Princess of Prissy Pink Glittery Hurricanes called Audrey.

"Okay ..." You say looking at Chad for the corner of your eye. He was glancing at his watch. You sigh hoping that he didn't hear you. You didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he wasn't brilliant.

"That means Aziz and Ally you two are the last one, so you two are paired." Mr. Deley said as the bell rang. "Okay remember, work together to make a science project and you will show the whole school what you have accomplished, thanks you, you are dismissed."

All the kids got up all except for you, Doug, Evie and Chad. You were slowly gathering your things along with Evie.

Evie puts her hand on your shoulder and said. "Good luck working with The Biggest Jerk In The Land."

"Thanks Evie." You say with a slight smile then add. "We sitting together at lunch?"

Evie smiled and said. "Oh yeah, see you at our next class."

"Good luck (y/n)." Doug said as he followed Evie out of the room.

You gathered all your stuff together, you put your messenger bag over your head and rested it on your shoulder and you were just about to leave when Chad walked up to you.

"So we are together for this science project." Chad said with as you smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it." You say biting your lip and picking at the spine of your notebook.

"So I have a few idea for the project! What about you?" Chad beamed as you started for the door and he follows you.

You sigh and say. "Yes, I do." You pause for a moment and then add. "I think there A plus material."

"Mine too." He said as you can't help roll your eyes for nothing really in particular.

"Okay after our classes, at free time lets get together and see what we will do." You say with a shrug.

"Okay, that's seams good ..." Chad started to say when he was cut off by you-know-who.

"Chad!" Audrey called making you both stop and turn around and look at her. You two didn't have anything to say, as she came up. "So, what are you two talking about?" She said with a fake smile.

"Oh we got put together for a science project." Chad tells her. She tried to keep a happy smile, but her eyes aren't telling the same story.

"Really, that's so cool." Audrey said then paused for a moment, grabbing Chad's arm she said. "Well we must get to out next class, tootles (y/n)."

With that she walked away almost dragging Chad with her. He glanced back at you and smile. And politely smiled back as you walked back wards.

'Wow! Audrey didn't look happy!' You thought to yourself. 'Well its not like I wanted to be with him anyway, Mr. Deley put us together for who knows what reason.'

You were lost in thought when you bump into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." You saw quickly as you turn around to see its Lonnie.

"That's okay, I'm heading to my locker because I forgot something, and since you going to your locker I may accompany you and you look troubled?" Lonnie said as she walked with you.

"Oh yeah, I just had a measly little chat with Audrey." You say with a pause then continue. "Guess what!? I got stuck with Chad for a science project!"

Lonnie raised her eyebrows and said. "Really? How did that happen?"

"Well Mr. Deley decided to have the both of us work together for I don't know why, but Audrey didn't look to enthused even though her fake smile gave her away."

"Wow, I'm sure you'll two will do good." Lonnie said being a optimist she always is.

"Really? Have you meant Chad?" You say as a rhetorical question because you know she had. "It's not like he's Walter O'Brien."

"(y/n), look when he was a kid he was really smart and outgoing, its want until around 13 that he started to use his brains less, don't know why though, but Audrey is definitely not helping him."

"But what if we do get a F ... oh no, I am not getting am F! I have never gotten and F! I got a B once and I freaked out asking if I could retake it, same happened with a C!" You say in all one breath.

"I'm sure no one will get an F, more like a D." Lonnie stated making you groan.

"Lonnie!" You exclaimed drawing her name out. "I don't want anything other than an A!"

"I know, but you never know, you may end up with a A plus." Lonnie suggested as you unlocked your locker.

"You right." You them sigh and lean up against your locker. "I'm being pathetic aren't I?"

"No, no, not pathetic, just emotional." Lonnie said as she put her hand on your shoulder.

You sigh and get back into your locker. "Well, if the universe wants us to win, we will win, right? Right!"

"That's the way to go, let fate decide." Lonnie added as you add. "I'm joking."

"I know that, well we better get to Goodness 101." Lonnie said as you two closed your lockers and walked to goodness class.

"Hey, its just weird that the book you found no one can get it open." Lonnie said out of the blue.

"Yeah its like its not even a book, you know a fake one." You say putting your Han in your front skirt pocket of you black skirt.

"Yeah, but you hear what Mal's theory was." Lonnie said then continued. "Maybe it has a magic word or charm that we don't have."

"Maybe, but I have been thinking about it, I don't remember even hitting it." You say thinking about it.

"Maybe you were distracted and did realize until the book fell." Lonnie said with a shrug.

"True, I don't know, in due time we will figure it out, if we don't there's always option B." You say moving your books to the right hand.

"What's plain B?" Lonnie asked tilting her head to the side.

"We ask Fairy Godmother." You say plainly.

"Oh, and I'm so glad we're keeping this from Audrey, I honestly don't know what she would do." Lonnie said.

"She would try and take it over trying to be a big shot maybe." You says laying your hand out flat and wavering it back and forth.

"That's one possibility, but right now we just need to focus on getting in it." Lonnie said as you town when into Goodness class. You two took your seats but you still had a few minutes until class started.

Mal leaned over and said to you. "Hey (y/n)?"

You lean over to her and say. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about the book, even the spells I cast on it didn't work, so another theory is that if it has something on it from keeping it safe from opening spells?"

"Sounds plausible, but one little thing." You say in a squeaky-ish voice. "How do we know what is the barrier that's protecting it?"

Mal sat back and thought about it. This mysterious book is a real puzzler, you couldn't help but suggest getting Sherlock Holmes to help, of your that was a joke that most of them didn't get.

"Even when I asked my mirror showed nothing!" Added Evie with a frown.

"I'm sure we'll crack it like I always say, Elementary my dear Watson, elementary." You say quoting Sherlock Homes.

"Nice one (y/n)." Carlos said giving you a smile.

"I know." You say crossing your leg. "All in due time."

"So you've got to work with Chad, that oughta be fun." Jay said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, do I look like I'm happy bout it?" You ask raising your eyebrows.

"Oh your asking me, you want the truth?" Jay asked making you roll your eyes.

"Cut to the chase Jay." You say in a annoyed tone.

"I think you deep deep down really want to, but on the outside you don't." Jay teased.

"Shut up Jay!" You say giving him the death glare. "I know what your implying, and no way in heck will that ever happen."

"Oh you though I was implying you two become an idem? Oh no, I was just saying you ..." Jay trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"My note exactly."

"Well for one thing we know is that Audrey would never let that happen." Ben chimed in just as Audrey came in dragging Chad with her.

"Chad keep up with me." She said in a babyish way.

"I am, I am, I still can't believe you can walk to fast in heels!" Chad replied to Audrey, as she rolled her eyes.

"I was born practically in them." Audrey tells him taking a seat, while Chad followed.

"Good morning class." Fairy Godmother greeted in her peppy and cheerful way.

((time skip by Dude doing back flips))

It was lunch time, the time everyone liked. Food, food was the one thing that brought everyone together ... forget it, you were sitting at the table with Mal and them guys, Kylidreiana, TaElra and Kwraonca sat with all you as you guys talked.

"So you have to work with Chad in science project." Kwraonca said with smirk.

You looked at her, roll your eyes and say. "Look its not that bad, maybe I can male him use his brain."

"You know I've been thinking." TaElra said eating her food. "What if Audrey decides to sit there while you do your project at free time?"

"So what? Its not like I'm gonna kiss him or nothing, we're just doing a project." You say taking a drink of (y/f/d).

"She's right, and if Audrey wants to sit there she can." Lonnie added.

"I've still got a few ideas I just hope Chad has some like he said." You say setting down your glass.

"Hey I've got an idea about trying to get the book open." Mal said then added. "Got it with you?"

"Yes!" You reach in your messenger bag and got out the book, and handed it too Mal.

"Okay I've been reading up on magic books and they all say there should be something to twist to unlock it." Mal said looking all over the book, she looked at the raised stone on the book. She grabbed ahold of it and tried to turn it. Still didn't budge. "Dang, I thought that would have worked."

"Well we'll figure it out, never hurts to try." You smiled as you take the book from Mal, after she hands it to you.

You put it back in your messenger bag. "So Lonnie thanks for inviting me over last night to watch two episodes on Fairy Tail, that was awesome! We should watch it more often."

Lonnie smiles. "Yes we should, but Evie you could do a little less fangirling during the show."

"I can help it." Evie said defending herself. "There cute, not as cute as Doug, but there cute."

"Thanks." Doug told her as she smiled at him.

"No problem." Evie said back taking a but out of her apple.

"You know its funny how Snow White's son freaks out at apples, I mean come on not all apples are that way." You say as all you guys look at Snow White's son as he smacks the apple out of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveene's daughter.

"Yes that's very true, I thought it was funny when he ran from Evie how offered him an apple." Kylidreiana added.

"I'm not like my Mom, I'm better and never would I give someone a poison apple." Evie says.

"We know E." Mal said putting her hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Ooh on the week of Mother'sand Father's day party being smashed together we will be playing the Avalon High, so all our families, even Evie, Carlos and I's parents will and Mal can get her lizard mother to see us beat them!" Jay said ever so confident with himself.

"Jay Avalon High has one of thee best teams ever known!" Lonnie added.

"Ooh I don't wanna see you guys get slaughtered out there, but if you do, it was nice knowing ya." You jokingly say with smile as the others laugh.

"We are gonna win!" Jay said.

"Really? I-I don't think we will, like what Lonnie said, they're good and like what (y/n) we could get ..." Carlos gulps you could tell he was scared of Avalon High and then continues. "Slaughter!"

"Carlos I was only joking! I know you will win! GO AURADON KNIGHTS!" you cheer just like a cheerleader.

"You really need to become a part of the cheerleading team?" Evie asked with pleading eyes.

"Ugh fine if that what's make you so happy, but just to be clear I can do all those fancy flips and back flips but I think I can do a round off." You say making Evie happy.

"Great!" I'll talk to Audrey about getting you a uniform." Evie said as she asked your outfit size and you gave it to her by getting up and whispering it in her ear. "Great!"

"Okay so hey at least I can cheer you guys on at the tourney tournament against Avalon High."

"Ooh could you lovely ladies do some flirting with the guys from Avalon high to distract them?" Jay asked as you, Mal, Kylidreiana, TaElra, Evie and Kwraonca either rolled the eyes for faceplamed.

"Jay, know that would be cheating." Ben said.

Then Jay quickly said. "I know Ben, but if that does happen by purely chance."

"In what universe would that happen?" Kylidreiana asked waving her spoon around.

"Not in your universe." Jay told the Atlantean princess.

Kylidreiana send Jay the death glare as he just smiled at her.

"Well lets just keep our fingers crossed and hope that you guys do win!" You say.

"(y/n) is right, all we gotta do is cross our fingers and hope." Ben said.

"Speaking of crossing our fingers, lets keep the crossed also for the Mother's and Father's day celebration." TaElra said taking a sip of her drink.

"We do not want a repeat of Family Day, Audrey and Chad were making a huge thing out of nothing!" Kwraonca said.

"And not to mention Queen Leah and her accusations about Mal." Evie added.

"Well, hopefully Audrey has know not to mess with us." Mal said getting out her spell book.

"Um M?" Evie asked her violet haired friend.

"Yeah E." Mal replied flipping through the pages.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up something in here." Mal said as she looked thought the book.

"Hey Mal, I'd you happen to come across something in there to help me with dealing with Chad, I'd be happy to know." You say with a cheeky smile then add.

"You joking right?" Kwraonca asked holding onto your arm.

"May-Be or may-be not?" You say then add. "I'm partly serious and partly not, but I just don't want the wrath of Audrey."

"No one wants that." Mal added as the lunch bell rang.

((time skip by a remix of Evie spraying Chad with the knock out perfume with the song Timber by Pitbull and Kesha playing as he falls to the ground))

It was free time and you were sitting at a picnic table with your tablet setting on the table as you look at all the projects you could do. Chad walks up and sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hi ... new girl." Chad greeted with smile forgetting your name.

You look up at him and say. "Hello Chad you know this New Girl had a name, right?"

"Yes I do but I forgot your name." Chad says sitting down.

"(y/n)." You reply to him.

"(y/n), that's a real pretty name you have." Chad says as you thank him.

Your rest your folded arms on the tables and look at him. "So what's is Chad Charming's ideas for our project?"

He looks at you and then said. "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are the most beautiful (e/c) color, they are like shining (g/m/e/c) that sparkle." He says in a very poetic way as you smile.

"You know, no ones ever said that." You say sitting back and looking more on your tablet.

"Really? No one?" Chad asks shocked as you shake your head 'no'. "Well you do."

"Well thank you so much, that's just the nicest thing any, boy, have ever said to me."

"No problem and oh we could do like the trust fall mixed with a gravity thing?" Chad suggested as you bit you lip trying not to laugh. "Or a volcano erupting?

"That's very good ideas, or maybe we could do something more extraordinary." You suggest continuing to look thought all the things you could do. "Like a domino effect with awesome foam that spews out or something lie that."

"So you might be joining the cheerleading squad?" Chad said/asked as you shook your head yes.

"Evie's been bugging me about it for the last two days so I just had to say yes, but it can't be that bad ... or the cheerleaders can't be like my old schools ones, cuz mainly I know them." You ramble.

"Yeah and you'll be the best one out there." Chad said as you give him a shocked look.

"W-what about Audrey? Don't you think Audrey is good to?" You asked not knowing what his answer is.

"Sure, in her ways but I'm sure you'll be a natural."

"I'm glad someone thinks that, but back to out protect..." You were cut off by Chad.

"Do I have a date with Audrey tonight? ... Oh wait no, that's tomorrow ... or is it?" Chad said making you laugh. "What's so funny?"

"On nothing really, just squirrels being squirrelly that's all." You like even thought they are throwing nuts at each other which is pretty funny.

"Oh okay." Chad said as you look back at your tablet.

"So we should keep looking for awesome project!" You say quickly trying not to let there be any awkward silence between you two.

"Okay sounds good to me" Chad says as you continue to look online.

"What about Good vibrations make this cornstarch and water mixture dance!, that would be funny or Bending water with a balloon and comb or even Freezing bubbles with dry ice!" You sat looking at all the possibilities.

"Or we could do the Mentos and Soda trick." Chad said with a smile.

"Ha ha, good one." You say dryly but with a smile.

"Or we could do something like a static powered dancing ghost, or lava in a cup." Chad suggested as you grin.

"That's some cool experiments, lets find more, write them down and put them a hat a draw which one we will do." You say crossing your legs.

"Sounds good." Chad said as his phone beeped. He looked at it and it was Audrey telling him she needed him quickly. "Well I have to go, I will keep looking, Audrey is in a tizzy or something."

"Okay, see you later with more ideas for experiments." You say as he walked away. 'He's not that bad, he has brains, he just don't use them, maybe us being parted up isn't such a bad thing. Maybe I can help him use his brain.' You think as you turn off your screen on your table.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

Why does Peter Pan always fly?

Because he Neverlands XD

A/N

Next chapter done, I wanna thank all you for your comments so far, I really like them ^^ and I loved writing this chapter, I mean you could see why. And if you didn't know that part I added in where (y/n) was freaking over the grades, that happened to me, that was me when I was younger, I truly did that. And for those of you who don't know, I will be updating every Wednesday, cuz that's super easy for me ^^

Okay a little question: Do you guys a a great science project that would involve team work? If so I'd love to hear it and I might use it in the story ...

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost time for you to start your very first try out for the cheerleading team. You were in the bathroom of your room with Mal and Evie standing outside waiting on you.

"Come one (y/n)!" Mal called as she sat on your bed looking though her spell book.

"But Mal, its too tight!" You say gasping for air. "I can't breathe its so tight! I feel like Pluto in that Mickey Mouse short clip where Pluto gets sucked up in the STREET CLEANER!"

"Then if its to tight stretch it out!" Mal called back. "Simple (y/n)."

"I've tried that, but the problem is I can't get it off! I'm stuck in the super tight outfit!" You whine going around in circles trying to just get the shirt off.

"Hey open it and maybe we can help!" Evie suggested walking up to the door.

"Ugh fine!" You exclaim throwing your hands up in the air as you walk over to the door and open it. Mal snickers at the uniform.

"You weren't lying that's for sure." Mal smirked looking at the super tight top that looked like a crop top and the skirt just barely covered your but if you were to bend over, ever thing would come out.

"Well what was Audrey thinking?" Mal said as Evie circled you.

"I seriously look like Valley Girl in the 2000s!" You exclaim as you start to hyperventilate.

"Clam down (y/n)! We can fix this, Mal grab your spell book and fix! I'll grab some accessories so we can glam this outfit up." Evie said walking over to her drawers and grabbing some things out.

"Okay." Mal said reluctantly getting up from her bed and opening her spell book and chanted "Make her outfit fit her right without the all the fright." As soon as Mal finished your uniform magically fit to your size making you take a huge sigh.

"Thank you." You say leaning up against the bathroom door and taking a long sigh and run your hands though your hair.

"Here I found this cute blue cape I can wrap around the skirt to make a cute train!" Evie said laying the fabric at her table.

"Evie we've got five minutes to get to practice or Audrey will go all pink sparkly hurricane on us." Mal said putting her spell book under her pillow.

"I will use my magic touch!" Evie beamed as she put fabric glue on the top of it then walked over to you then wrapped it around the top of the skirt and brought it around then held it there for a about one minute then grabbed her blow dryer and started to blow dry it.

"And this is suppose to be done in less then four minutes?' You ask looking at the dark blue haired girl.

"And ... there!" Evie said turning off her blow dryer and putting it away I can touch it up later after practice like I did with Mal's and I's so know we can go!" Evie said as You and Evie followed Mal. You guys walked fast and ran the rest of the away. You made it there with a minute to spare.

Audrey glanced at her pink diamond studded sparkly watch while taking her foot then asked. "Finally you came, what was the hold up?"

"(y/n)'s out fit didn't quite fit so we had to do a bit if touching up." Evie explain simply as you nod.

"What could have possibly been wrong?" Audrey asked crossing her arms.

"The cheerleading outfit was a little tight." You explain putting your hands on your hips.

"Oh well someone must have got it wrong." Audrey huffed blowing it off like its nothing. "No lets get to work, (y/n) show us what you've got?"

Mal and Evie take a seat on the bleahcers. You walk over go Audrey.

"Um, Audrey, I've never cheerleaded in my life, so what do I do?" You ask hoping she wouldn't yell ot be nasty to you in any way.

"Just make up a cheer and do it." Audrey said plainly sitting down on the bleachers.

You walk in few inches away from the bleachers, and take a deep breath.

You pick up the pom-poms and put them at your side. "One two the four! Who are you cheering from! Auradon Knights and they will win the fight! Show em what you got, 'cause that's what you've been taught! Show em know that you ain't backing down, 'cause this game is not worth the frown! Give it your best, and let your heart and mind to the rest! NOE TAKE UP THE WINING STEP! GO AURADON PREP" You chant adding various moves in as you finish with you feet planed firmly on the ground, you left are high in the air and your right on your hip.

Audrey's mouth dropped open. Mal and Evie jumped up and started to clap. Evie walked down the bleachers followed by Mal. Evie embraced you in a huge.

"That was A-MOZZ-ING!" Evie squealed almost taking you to down on the ground.

"Not bad (y/n)," Mal said clapping with a smile.

"Thanks but that was made up on the fly you know." You say setting the pom-poms on the ground.

"That was a good on the fly try out that I've ever seen." Mal said as Audrey walked over.

"Not bad." Audrey said with her arms crossed as she added. "For sometime with no experience."

"So did she make the team?" Evie asked looking at you, who was holding your breath.

"Yes, she did." Audrey said as Evie and Mal gave you a high five then added. "Now lets start practice, we've really got to cheer for them for this game."

Audrey stood in front of you guys along with Ally and a few others.

"Now we've got to bring it and show Avalon High that our school is way better than ours." Audrey explained walking back and forth. "We need to cheer like we've never cheered before, show Avalon High we're not afraid of them. Now I've make up a new routine, watch me than do it yourself and (y/n) I like your cheer can we use it?"

"Uh, sure ... but its not that good." You say modestly as you pick up the pom-poms.

"Believe me, that's a good cheer, we've just gotta add more to it." Audrey said as she picked up her pom-poms and started to teach you guys the routine.

You guys didn't see, but Carlos, Jay, Ben, Doug and Chad were secretly watching you guys.

"Whoa I didn't know (y/n) was that good!" Carlos said looking at the others.

"Did you see Audrey's face, she knew she is dealing with a natural." Jay said with a smirk. "Was Audrey a natural?"

"Nope, she had to work on it alot, Mal and Evie are naturals too." Ben said smiling at Mal, who had her arms crossed and tapping her foot as Audrey explained the new routine.

"That chat is sure to help us get motivated to win." Chad said as the boys turned around and looked at him.

"When did you get here?" Carlos asked crossing his arms.

"A few minutes ago, and I found a few more ideas for (y/n) project and I want to go over them with her." Chad said as the boys exchanged looks.

"Oh I see. I'm sure Audrey will be happy to see you." Jay said playfully punching Chad in the arm softly.

"Ow." Chad said rubbing his arm.

"I didn't even do it hard, it was like this." Jay stated doing the same thing to Carlos.

"Ow you hurt me." Carlos mockingly said with a smile and a chuckle.

"I oughta ..." Jay said about to deck Carlos when Ben stepped in.

"Okay, let's not make a big commotion to disturb them." The young King said looking at both boys.

"Oh I was just messing with Carlos." Jay said rapping his arm around Carlos' neck and ruffling his hair.

"Dude, don't do that, your messing up the hair!" Carlos said getting free from Jay's grip.

"Sorry man, but your my little brother and that's what brothers do." Jay told Carlos, as Carlos picked up Dude.

"No its what you do Jay." Carlos told Jay holding Dude in front of him to protect him.

"Boo!" Kylidreiana said quietly sneaking up to them as they jumped.

"That's not cool." Jay said looking at the Atlantean princess.

"Like I care if its "not cool". What in the Auradon are you doing?" Kylidreiana asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What's them practice." Doug said pushing up his glasses.

"Ah I see, why don't you sit in the bleachers instead of being creeps and peeking though the backside of the bleachers?" She asked crossing her arm and leaning up against the back of the bleachers.

"We don't want to bother then when there practicing." Chad said as Kylidreiana rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference between what your doing now and the game?"

"Were playing not watching at the game, were playing the game just listening to them." Ben said.

"Oh I see, I maybe don't wanna stick around to see what happens when your girls find out what you did." Kylidreiana said pointing at Ben, Chad and Doug.

"Evie will have no problem with if." Doug told her.

"Neither will Mal." Ben said with a smile.

"I highly doubt Audrey will care." Chad said which earned a snicker from Kylidreiana. "What?"

"Nothing just a thought." Kylidreiana said nonchalantly with a casual shrug.

"Okay." Chad said with a shrug as he continued to watch you guys practice.

"So this is what guys so in there free time?" Kylidreiana asked as a rhetorical question.

"Shut up Kylidreiana!" Jay said looking at the girl.

"Okay!" The Atlantean princess said putting her hands up in the air. "So Chad how is yours and (y/n)'s project going?"

"Good I've got some new ideas I wanna go over with her." Chad replied to Kylidreiana.

"Okay cool, so how does Audrey feel about this?"

"What do you mean? We are just partnered up that's all."

"Never mind I hope you guys get an A plus on what ever it is."

"Thanks, (y/n)'s really smart, I'm sure with her anyone would get an A plus."

"Well you guys can stake out here while I go to the bleachers." Kylidreiana smiled then walked around to the bleachers and took a seat.

"Good, now altogether now!" Audrey commanded as you guys all did it together along with the chant. You were having fun cheering that is, you though Audrey was being a little tough of you just by her making you do it all by yourself for a while until you got it down.

Finally after a long while which was only an hour you guys were all tired out, you walked over to the water cooler and got some water and drank three cups in less than a minute then walked over to the bleachers and laid on your back on them.

"Oh my and I tired!" You groan covering you face with your hands.

"Your tired I'm pooped!" Evie said as Kylidreiana scooted over to you guys.

"I tell you, she worked us out more today than any day!" Mal said sitting by your head.

"Why wouldn't she let me get some water!" You exclaimed sitting up then add dramatically. "What person deprives people of water!"

Mal, Evie and Kylidreiana giggle at you. As the guys come over.

"Audrey." Kylidreiana said plainly with a smile.

"Hello girl!" Ben said as you guys wave. "Wonderful practice guys!" Ben give Mal a kiss while Doug gives Evie a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Benny-Boo." Mal smirked hugging him as he hugged her back.

"You were super out there (y/n)!" Jay said giving you a fist bump.

"How do you know?" You ask looking at the boys.

"We were watching, your a natural!" Carlos said setting Dude on the ground.

"Oh, umm ... thanks, I dunno, I mean I'm not that good." You sat modestly.

"Yeah (y/n) you were really good!" Chad said walking up to you. Audrey was to busy talking to Ally and a few other girls to notice Chad wanting to talk to her.

"Oh, um ... thanks." You say blushing a bit. Never in your life had you had guys talk t you, in your old school your were bullied by the boys.

"She is and I have to give her uniform for of a touch up so its not so plain." Evie said with a smile.

"How does Audrey feel about your touch ups?" Doug asked Evie as she shrugged.

"I don't know, never asked nor would I, its just so plan jane and I like it unique." Evie said. "I think there should be some lase ..." Evie trailed off going over the things she could do to your outfit in her head.

"At least you can tell Mal and Evie from the rest with there cool outfits." You say crossing your legs.

"I tell you we are gonna win which your ladies cheers." Jay said in his smooth way.

"I don't know about that, but I do know Audrey loved my cheer." You said in a sing-song way with a smile.

"That was good for a spur of the moment on the fly thing." Doug said.

"I dunno, I guess I was just rhyming mostly, just thinking what will rhyme with another word."

"Well it was good and that's sure gonna get us going." Ben said rapping his arm around Mal's waist.

"I'm still a little scared of Avalon High, I mean they are good, they could ..." Carlos said then gulped and added. "Slaughtered, murdered, kill!"

"Carlos you over reacting!" You say getting up. "The only thing that would happen is you'd lose not all that."

"You don't know what for sure." Carlos said as you crossed your arms.

"I am Carlos, you'll be fine and you'll win!" You say with a smile.

"I hope you right!"

"I know I am, no one is as good as the Auradon Knights!"

"Speaking if which it puts a lot more pressure on you because your parents will be there." Kylidreiana said.

"Ooh, what about our parents? Are they ... um coming?" Carlos asked Ben.

"If you want, of course would but a tracking device or something without then knowing so they could be watched." Ben explained.

"I don't know, I'd be nice to see them, but I just don't know." Jay said.

"How about you surprise us if they will or not!" Evie suggested.

"If you want." Ben said.

"If mu mother came, she'd be in a cage and I highly doubt she would care anyway." Mal said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I'd be better if they didn't come, who knows what mom would do with Dude." Carlos sighed petting Dude, as his tail wagged.

"Hey, I'm (y/n), can I talk to you for a moment?" Chad asked you as you walked with him a little ways away. He explains a few more ideas he found for your project, they were actually quite good.

"Wow, those are some good ideas!" You say. "I will definitely write them down and put them in a hat."

"You were really good out there." Chad said.

"Thanks, but I don't think so, Audrey was way better, besides she's been at it longer than I have."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn you did it before."

"Now your lying, anyone knows that's not true, I was just trying my best and having fun."

"I might be being a little dramatic, but you are really good."

"Thanks, so a little later we get together for the project, put the ideas in the hat and draw them out?"

"Okay, where's the hat coming from?" Chad asked as you smile.

"Freddie is letting me borrow one of her many hats." You say.

"Oh okay ..." Chad was interrupted by Audrey. "Well I must go, I'll get with you later."

"Of course." You say as he walked over to Audrey and you walk over to the other and before they can say anything you say. "It was just about out project."

"I wasn't asking." Kylidreiana said simply as the other agreed.

"I was just making it clear so no one can make up a crazy story of what its not." You say with a sigh then add. "Well I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm and get cleaned up. I'll talk to you guys later then?"

"Yeah, I'm going to my dorm too, I'm pretty tired!" Mal said as Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah me too, and I've got to draw out some plans for (y/n)'s outfit!" Evie said with a smile.

You guys said bye to each other and go to your dorms. You enter your dorm and Kwraonca isn't there, you sigh and go into the bath room. You take your shower and get dressed then lay on your bed.

You close your eyes for a bit, the cool blanket on your bed and your skin feel cooler then the cool shower you took. You sighed loving feeling at peace in your room.

You loved sharing everything that went on in Auradon with your "sisters" back at the orphanage. The loved to hear that you made friends and was having a good time. You were good at calling them every night having one hour talks about what's going on in Auradon.

Kwraonca came in slamming the door behind her making you jump. She fell forward on her bed and sighed really loud.

"Is everything okay?" You ask her cautiously.

"Not really! I got almost got kicked off the chest team." Kwraonca whined looking up at you with puppy dog eyes.

"So, you almost, but you didn't and Auradon has a chest team?" You say I puzzlement at the end wondering if you hear her correctly.

"Yes they do!" She shot back with a long loud sigh.

"How did you almost get kicked off the chest team?" You ask sitting up on your bed.

"Well I don't know exactly but all I do no is coach said I made an incorrect move."

"And what was that incorrect move?" You ask her wondering what that movie is.

"That's the thing! I don't know! All I know is half way thru the game he calls me out saying I made a incorrect move and to fix it!" She says fast all in one breath.

"But you don't know what turn you supposedly incorrect move." You says crossing your legs.

"Exactly and now I have to fix it or I can't play anymore." She said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, its not like its the end of the world or anything." You tell her as she sighs.

"What do I do! I don't remember my moves nor do I know what I did wrong!"

"Just think on it, and I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Anyway enough about me, what about you, did you make the team?"

"I did, and Audrey liked the cheer I made up and is going to use it for the big game." You tell Kwraonca, who then smiles.

"Really, I can't wait to hear the cheer ... I just rhymed didn't I." She asked as you nod. "I do that unknowingly sometimes."

"That doesn't bother me, that's what I did for the cheer." You say with a smile.

"I do think Auradon will win." Kwraonca says a matter-of-factly.

"You really think they will, I mean Avalon High is really good too."

"Come on with Jay on the team they are bound to win."

"Oh so is Jay is on the team they will win?"

"Yes, you weren't here to see him play, he was good!"

"I'm sure he is, I saw them practice they are good all of them, especially Jay."

"In speaking of which Kylidreiana told me they guys were spying on you guys during practice."

"I wouldn't say spying, more like watching us that a distance so they wouldn't bother us." You tell her.

"That's the same thing practically (y/n)." Kwraonca said as she messed with her llama necklace.

"Anyway its a long ways away they have plenty of time to practice like us cheer leaders do."

"Oh hey um, (y/n) I just figured out I have to go somewhere quickly so I must go!" Kwraonca said jumping off her bed and going out the door.

You had no idea what that was about so you desired to follow her. You kept your distance.

"Hey (y/n)!" Mal called standing up against the wall talking with Evie and Lonnie, who also told you hi.

"Hi." You say then telling them to keep quite. They look at each other in puzzlement.

You get joined by Mal, Evie and Lonnie who were wondering what you were doing.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as you shushed her.

"Why are you shushing us!" Lonnie asked crossing her arms.

"I'm following Kwraonca because she's acting weird." You explain to them as they nod.

"That's nothing new for that girl to act weird." Lonnie said.

"How weird was she acting?" Mal asked as you explained. "That is weird, the only people who jump up out if the bed and go off without an explanation have something to do that they don't want no one to know about."

"Yes, but I mean she could've done it less suspicious then she did." You tell them with a sigh.

"That's true, but she's Kwraonca, her family is a bit weird." Evie told you as you guys watched Kwraonca.

Kwraonca goes into a room, you four peaked in the door making sure she doesn't see you. You see her looking around, she pulls out her phone and texts someone, and they reply. She starts for the door and you four run into the next room while she goes down the hall toward the cafeteria. You four slowly come out.

"What is that girl doing?" Lonnie asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know but she sure looked like she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing." Mal said looking at you three.

"Well she was acting really weird when she decided to leave." You say. "Well its getting supper time and I'm hungry."

"Yeah lets go and see if we can't find what Kwraonca was doing." Evie said as you four walked down the hall and into the cafeteria.

You guys saw Kwraonca holding something in her hand and looking at Audrey who was sitting at a table close to the door. Kwraonca walked and sat at the table right beside Audrey's and kept watching her. You four went though the line and got your food when you turned around and saw Audrey standing up and going for the door when all of a sudden ...

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

What is Jasmine and Aladdin's favorite TV show?

Dancing with the Jafars ((get it dancing with the stars, jafars lol I'd totally watch that lol))

A/N

Another chapter woohoo! And a cliffhanger at that, i tell you something, this has something to do a few (days ago in the story) chapters ago when Kwraonca played the glitter in her hair off like it was nothing, well the next chapter will tell you what she has been working on when she goes off and no one can find her ...

Sew how did ya like it, I was writing I when I'm sick, still am sick ... ugh I hate being sick, but it does have pros and cons one pro is i love to get to eat ICE CREAM FOR EVERY MEAL ... dat and French fries :3 ! Con, sore throat can't talk (which my family says is a good thing) :( ... ANYWAYZ Carlos and Jay have dat bromance *wiggles eyebrows*

And listen to this! Dude is actually a girl in real life! I can't remember Dude's real name, but in actuality Dude is a girl, XD its common in movies, dunno why but idk I thought I'd be cool you might know that but I was like ha ha now that's funny.

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was like slow mo was turned on, a huge bucket that at least had to be 15 pounds had nothing but thick black paint with so much pink glitter it looked like paste as it poured down on Audrey, also pouring and splattering on the kids that were at Audrey's table, Chad, Jane, Jordan and a few others including the table with Ben, Doug, Carlos and Jay. Luckily you, Mal, Evie and Lonnie jumped out of the way as it splattered everywhere. Gasps and screams were heard, mainly Audrey's.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO DID THIS! LOOK AT ME IT'S GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO GET OUT!" Audrey screamed bloody murder and glared right at you four, who were shocked at what just happened.

"You!" Audrey shouted with such venom I her voice as she pointed to you. Gasps were heard all around the cafeteria including Mal, Evie and Lonnie who couldn't believe Audrey's accusation.

"Excuse me?" You say flabbergasted at what's going on, you put your hand on your chest and scoff.

"YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Audrey yelled trying to walk but instead she slipped and fell back into thanks to her heels.

You set your tray down and to be nice you rush over and put your hand out. "I didn't do it Audrey! Why would I? If I did it why would I be offering you a hand?" You tell her though your clenched teeth as you takes your hand.

"Because you can't stand that I'm better and popular then you!" She said with a smile even though her eyes were giving you the death glare and she pulled you down in it too. "Now tell me you didn't do it?"

You try getting up but since the floor is tile it just makes you fall back on your butt. "I didn't do it okay!" You tell her looking straight into her eyes.

"Your lying!" She shot back crossing her arms.

"No I'm not! I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it, but I have a pretty good idea who did do it." You say looking straight at Kwraonca who just smiled and played it off like it was nothing.

"Who would that be (y/n)?" Audrey asked with a scoff and a roll of her eyes not believing you, as Chad, Ben, Doug, Jane, Jay, Jordan, Freddie and a few others around your guys.

"I'll give you a hint, she acts just like her father." You say getting up and thanks for your tennis shoes, Mal, Evie and Lonnie helping you up, who got some of the paint and glitter on them from Audrey slamming her hands down in the puddle of paint.

"I don't know who your talking about!" She whinnied as Chad offered her a hand. She just shoved it out of the way and just sat there. "Can someone get Fairy Godmother or Belle or Beast!"

"Ally is going to get Mom." Jane said trying to get the paint and glitter out of her hair.

"You can't figure out who it is, come on Audrey just think about what I said!" You tell the brunette princess.

Mal leans over to you and so does Lonnie and Evie and Mal asked if it Kwraonca and you nod.

"I knew she was up to no good." You mumble looking at her, who puts her head down.

"Why would she do it?" Evie asked in a whisper to you three as Ben looks at you with a quizzical look.

"I don't know! She seams so ... not like that!" Lonnie said with shrug.

"People are very unpredictable." Mal said and Evie nodded knowing what she meant.

"I just hope she owns up to it." You say at Kwraonca but not her her face or direction.

"Can someone tell me who it is!" Audrey yelled like a little kid that didn't get their way.

"Calm down Audrey! Its not like the world is coming to an end." Jordan told Audrey trying to calm the princess down.

"I can't when I covered in this black horrid paint!" Audrey whined shaking her hands off which in return splattered everyone and up on the walls. "I look like ... the VKs!"

"I take great offence to that Audrey." Evie said with a sigh.

"Look Audrey, blacks not all that bad, it actually is a magnificent color on everyone." Mal said recalling what Evie told her.

"Audrey grow up why don't you." Jordan told the princess.

"SHUT UP JORDAN! I AM GROWN UP! IF SOMEONE DIDN'T PULL THIS STUNT ON ME I WOULDN'T BE WHINING!" Audrey yelled mixed with tears.

Again you put our your hand to help her up and again she rejected by getting up on her own.

"I'M NOT A CHILD I CAN GET UP ON MY OWN!" Audrey yelled.

"We're just trying to be nice, but since you don't want it ..." You say trailing off as you put your hands in front of you.

"Why does everything have to go wrong to me!"

"Not everything happens to you Audrey! Look at us! We got it too!" Jordan told the princess.

"Your not as bad I am!" Audrey shot back with a frown.

"That's true." Chad agreed getting looks from everyone.

"Look if you don't want our help them what do you want!" You ask Audrey.

"I don't know! Stop asking me hard questions!" Audrey whined.

"Audrey they are easy questions!"

Ally came rushing in with Fairy Godmother right behind her. Fairy Godmother looked at the think black pink sparkly paint all over the cafeteria floor, all over Audrey, you and alot of other people. "What happened here?"

"Someone put black paint in a bucket mixed with pink glitter and it fell of Audrey and most everyone." Lonnie explained to Fairy Godmother.

"What happened to (y/n)?" She asked looking at you.

"I tried to help Audrey up but fell into it." You simply reply with a shrug movies some hair that is stick to your face.

Audrey looks at you wondering why you didn't tell Fairy Godmother that she pulled you down with her.

"Oh my, who did this?" Fairy Godmother asked as she looked around the class.

"I did Fairy Godmother." Kwraonca said sheepishly getting up and walking over. Getting a gasps from all around the cafeteria.

"Miss Kwraonca? Why would you do something like this?" Fairy Godmother asked the empress.

"Well I was tired of being pushed around by Audrey and hated having mean notes in my locker by her so I wanted to get back at her, but I didn't expect all this." Kwraonca explained putting her head down.

Fairy Godmother looked at the teenage empress and said. "I need to see you in my office but in the mean time can someone clean this up?" She turned around followed by Kwraonca and they went out of the cafeteria.

Mal opened her spell book and flipped thru the pages. "Make clean, this horrid scene." After she said the chant all the black pink glittery paint disappeared except for what was on the kids then Mal said. "Make clean all the kids with out a huge scene." And everyone was magically clean from the paint.

It was silent for a minute or so, everyone was slowing going back to there own tables. You took your tray and walked with Lonnie, Mal and Evie to the table. You all four sat down as the while cafeteria was quite. You could hear the birds chirping it was so quite.

"So," Ben's voice broke the silence as you guys looked at him. "That was ... surprising."

"You think? My roommate did that!" You say.

"I wasn't shocked by it!" Audrey chimed in from the opposite table.

"I mean I get where she's coming from, but why in the cafeteria during lunch?" You asked in a rhetorical way with a sigh.

"Especially when were all suppose to be eating lunch!" Jay said shoving a hot dog into his mouth.

"I'm still shocked that they have hot dogs." You say looking at Jay and shaking your head.

"Who knows what Fairy Godmother is going to do." Lonnie said taking a bite of her food.

"I'm sure Mom will expel her since this is her third strike." Jane said timidly drinking her drink.

"I know she was super upset with getting almost kicked off the chess team." You say taking a small bit of your food.

"That's not that bad, I was there all she did was again try to take the king with a knight that was about all." Doug said poking at his food.

"Yeah she made a huge stink out of nothing!" Added TaElra who sighed.

"She's just a drama queen, she can be nice, but she's spoiled!" Kylidreiana sighed from a first hand experience of being friends with her.

"I wonder if she'll stay and if not who's gonna be roommate?" You wonder at loud resting you head on hand.

"I dunno, maybe for one night you'll be alone until Fairy Godmother works it out?" TaElra suggested eating her apple sauce. "I say she's a little better than Audrey on some levels but not much."

"But why just this once will she get expelled?" You asked as they look at one another.

"Well, this isn't the first time, this is the third time she decided to get back at someone." Lonnie told you taking a sip of her punch.

"Really? Who?" You ask curious about what she did.

"Well you would have to ask her, because its not my place to say but we can just say she's done something like this before and got detention."

"Oh, its that bad isn't it?" You ask as Lonnie nods.

"Yeah, you'd never think such a nice girl would do things like she did so bad." Jane said knowing she was nothing like that.

"But like all kids, they have a chose to be good or bad, like we did and we chose good!" Mal said looking at Jay, Evie and Carlos.

"True, but not all kids see what bad can do to a person." Jay added as Evie and Carlos nodded.

"But she is nice and fun to be around ... when she's not being a total drama queen, I just wish she'd take time and not be so ... so ... so dramatic!" Kylidreiana said with a sigh.

"Dramatic don't even cover her, she said herself she's over the hill dramatic and proud of if." TaElra said with a sigh.

"Lets look on the bright side shall we!" Jay said. "Lets just keep doing what were doing for only if she would have waited for tomorrow she might have gotten away with it."

"Really? How?" You ask looking at Jay.

"Because tomorrow is April Fools day! You can't tell me you forgot!"

"Apparently I did! So that means yesterday its exactly a month till the game then the parents stay for two months then good back?" You ask as they nod.  
"Wow that's a long time to see your parents, and we still have school?"

"But we get to have dinner with our parents and lunch and breakfast!" Lonnie says as your mind wonders to the fact that you don't have parents.

"April Fools, may favorite day, prepare for some awesome pranks." You say grinning mischievously.

"Oh the whole school is gonna pull pranks on each other all day, not to mention the teachers!" Lonnie said with a smile.

"Ooh this oughta be fun! I can't wait to see who pranks who!" Evie said clapping her hands.

"You never know what may happen on April Fools day." Ben said.

"That's true, all pranks are open to do to others! And its the one day you can get away with it!" You say thinking back to all the good times you had on April Fools.

"Well we've got tomorrow when we can prank, only if she would have just waited." Kylidreiana sighed.

"True but she'll have April Fools back home." You say.

"She doesn't celebrate April Fools where she lives." TaElra said.

"Oh, I see, that stinks!"

"Yes, where would the world be without April Fools!" Evie said dramatically with a smile.

"We really didn't have April Fools on the isle, everyday was like April Fools I guess." Mal said with a shrug.

"Everyday ... that would be a little nice but then its get kind of boring trying to think up of new ways to prank people." Jay added.

"Oh yeah, I like it as one day for pranks then the rest are normal." Jane said as the lunch bell rang.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Mean while, Kwraonca sat in the chair in Fairy Godmother's office, slumping down in her chair every time Fairy Godmother paced around.

"Kwraonca why would you do such a thing? And don't tell me you were tired of Audrey doing whatever." Fairy Godmother asked the empress.

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking and just wanted revenge of Audrey for everything she did." Kwraonca said rubbing her head.

"You know it is wrong to get revenge don't you?" Fairy Godmother asked as Kwraonca nodded. "What will your father and mother say about this?"

Kwraonca's head shot up and said. "No, please don't tell my Dad or Mom! I'll do anything to make up for what I did!"

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules and I have no choice but to expel you for three weeks." Fairy Godmother told her, as she gasped and jumped up.

"No! You can't! What about Mother's and Father's day! What about the game!" Kwraonca exclaimed as Fairy Godmother motioned for her to sit down.

"You'll be back two days before, but that's what the rules say."

"But that's not fair!" Kwraonca whined crossing her arms.

"Kwraonca, this is not hoe an empress acts, what would your father say about your attitude?" Fairy Godmother asked the empress.

"Grow up, take it from me, do not be like me nor act childish when your almost 17 ... blah blah blah, I know but this is just way to much for what I did!" Kwraonca rambled saving her hands in the air.

"Yes it is, I'd rather expel you for three weeks instead of expelling you all together." Fairy Godmother said to Kwraonca.

"What will my parents think of me now!" Kwraonca sighed trying to to let her mind wonder on what her parents will think.

"You should have thought about it before you acted in that way." Fairy Godmother said then continued. "You have an hour to get your things packed up, then the limo will take you home."

"What about (y/n)! If I'm not her roommate! Then who will be?" Kwraonca asked wondering about that.

"Do not worry, I have it all under control and when you get back you'll have a dorm room available for you, okay?" Fairy Godmother asked Kwraonca, who nodded.

"Now I also want you to apologize to Audrey for what you did ..." Fairy Godmother started to explain but was interrupted.

"No! No way am I apologizing to Audrey!" Kwraonca exclaimed jumping up from the chair.

"Miss Kwraonca please sit down!" Fairy Godmother said in a sweet yet stern voice as Kwraonca sat back down. "I want you to apologize when you feel like you did something wrong, right now you believe you did nothing wrong, but maybe time back home you'll think about what's going on. I will send you your home work for three weeks with you, but I want all of it done and handed in when you get back."

"Okay." Kwraonca said with a sigh and a nod.

"Good, now you may go get packed up and I will escort you to the limo." Fairy Godmother told the empress, who got up and walked out the door followed by Fairy Godmother.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

Where does Ariel go when one of her friends is missing?

The Lost-and-Flounder Department. XD (corny I know but its funny!)

A/N

Hey guys so sorry it's a bit shorter than usual I'm down in the dumps because of my sister and her being really mean to me. Mainly because she's telling me I'm wasting my time writing stories and I have no friends on like, that you guys aren't my friends Blah blah blah and I can't do nothing so I just have to take it.

Anyways sorry for the little rant I hope you liked this chapter, that was intense! But I would love to hear what pranks you want me to do on who ever you want! Just leave a review or comment or pm me telling me which ones should I pranks and what to do, you may ask me to prank as many as you want and I will make sure to say this prank was thought up by: And I'll insert your pen name.

THANK YOU FOR THE 8 REVIEWS! 3 FAVORITES! 7 FOLLOWS! AND FOR 840 VIEWS! OMA YOU GUYS THAT MEANS ALOT THAT YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE READING THIS STORY!

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)


	9. Chapter 9

(y/f/p) your favorite pie

You lay there in bed after you talked to your "sisters" and, just waited for your roommate that Fairy Godmother said would be rooming with you. You were exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. But you also wanted to meet your new roommate too.

You sigh and recall you asking Kwraonca what did she do and you were shocked to hear she put a fish is Audrey's locker, and threw a cherry boob into her window making her think it was a real bomb. You did had to admit it was a little funny, but still, it did in the rules say no extreme pranks unless it was on April Fools.

The door opened to reveal a girl with red curly hair in a pony, with a pink leather top with a feria ripped jeans that started out as bright pink and faded I to dark violet, she had pink heels, small thin black belt with a bow, a pink necklace with dark violet earrings pink leather leggings.

"Oh you must be my new roommate, huh?" She asked snottily then continued after you nodded then. "I'm Alyssa, daughter of Anastasia from Cinderella, a step-cousin of Chad ..."

"Yeah I'm aware of your mother." You say cutting her off before she can rant anymore. "So where were you before you came to be my roommate?"

"I was with Tinkerbell and Terrence's kid, ugh so glad to be out of there." She said in a repulsive way starting to put away her clothes.

"Well, okay, so I guess I'm gonna go to bed." You say laying down and pulling your covers up.

"Ugh I hate curfews, I so liked the Isle more just because of no curfews." Alyssa mumbled making you roll your eyes.

Not too soon after you fell asleep. You didn't even have one dream.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

(thought up by: fireXqueenX)

It was morning and Carlos woke up and remembered it was April Fools Day, so he decided to play a prank on Jay. Carlos got up and went into the bathroom and fill up a cup of water and stuck a sponge in it.

Carlos tip toed into over to Jay's bed, since he was sleeping on the left side. He walked over to the right side pillow and take out the sponge and put it in his pillow. Of course he got some of the water bed.

Carlos got back in bed as Jay rolled over on to the pillow, water squished out making Jay wake up. His hair and bed was all wet and Carlos just started to laugh. Jay grabbed the wet pillow and walked over to Carlos' bed and hit Carlos with he. Then he threw it back on the bed.

"Game on Carlos!" Jay said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Touché!" Carlos called back as he continued to laugh. "Priceless, just priceless!"

Dude barked as if he was laughing himself. And wagged his tail as Carlos motioned up for him to come up the bed and Dude did. For Carols, it was a perfect begin to this April Fools.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Morning came fast, since you were exhausted! You roll over and just open your eyes for a minute then close them back, the you open them up realizing today is April Fools so that means pranks! You look over and see Alyssa still asleep in her bed.

You roll our of bed and tip toes into the bathroom and get ready. Once your done you come out and see Alyssa still asleep, you look at the time and see you are awake extra early. Then a idea, why not prank her? Then you think of all the bad things that could go one and you didn't want that.

So you walked over to the door and open it, with your back facing the hall as you slowly close the door. You turn around and a bloody zombie (idk, so just but what ever mask that freaks you out.) mask was right in your face, you screamed but you muffled it by cover you hand over you mouth while throwing punches at the person.

"Okay! Stop it!" The masked person said taking off the mask reviling Jay.

"JAY! Why did you do that!" You whisper/yell punching him in the arm.

"Happy April Fools?" He said cautiously as you rolled your eyes.

"Its on Jay, prepare to have your mind a-blown!" You say before marching off, while he turned around and started to snicker. You know your gonna have to bring up the game, you got out your phone and started to search for pranks.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

You walk to your locker and open it up, the crisp morning air was delightful for cooking up pranks, a pie slams right into your face. You bring your hands up to your face and wipe away the whip cream from your eyes.

"Hmm (y/f/p) at least, but I just wanna know how did this so I can get them back!" You mumble to yourself as you close you locker and go to the bathroom and rinse off your face.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

The classes were going to begin, you kept the small spray bottle in your hand so they could see it. You see Jay walking over to his locker and grabbing some books out. You nonchalantly walk over and you fake sneeze and spray the water at the same time making him jump and gross out.

"(y/n)!" He exclaimed grabbing the heck of his shirt and wiping his face off. "Cover your mouth why don't you!" He looks at you and your laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"This!" You manage to wheeze out as you hold up the little spray bottle of water. "Gosh Jay, this is one of the oldest tricks in the book for pranks."

"So that was pay back for this morning?" He asked as you smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." You continue to laugh as you put in back in your bag. "Oh and Happy April Fools day Jay!" And with that you walk to your class.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

You were sitting in Chemistry class waiting for it to begin when you look over at Evie. She looked over to you an smiled. You cock your head at her wondering why she's smiling.

"Okay, what gives?" You asked with raised eyebrows at Evie.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"What I mean is why are you smiling like that? Are you planing to prank someone?" You ask as Evie shrugs.

"Maybe?" She reply's nonchalantly as Mr. Deley got everyone's attention.

(time skip cuz I'm lazy and multitasking :P )

Class just gotten over, your classmates started to get up and walk out of the room Evie reached into her purse as you followed the rest of the class out the door. Then she pulled out an ice cube (its a magic ice cube so it doesn't melt) and she nonchalantly put the cube down Chad's back. He started to "dance" trying to get it out. While most of the classmates including you started to laugh.

"Get it out! Dang that cold! Can someone get it out!" Chad exclaimed as he went around in circles trying to get it out.

You look over at Evie and trying to keep a straight face and say. "Not a bad prank for The Biggest Jerk In The Land."

Evie shrugs and replies while laughing. "Its harmless and funny."

The finally get the ice cube out as it drops on the ground breaking into little pieces. He gets ready to ask who did it when you and Evie say in unison. "Happy April Fools." And walk off to find the others.

"Oh she's gonna get it!" Chad said as Doug interrupted.

"Lighten up Chad, its April Fools, this is bound to happen." Doug told the prince as Doug caught up with you and Evie.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

(though up by: fireXqueenX end part by moi)

Mal walked up to Ben, he greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Mal asked."Hey Ben, umm ... can you meet me later in the ... garden?"

Ben looked at her and said. "Sure, why not, I'd do anything for you." Then he smiled and Mal inwardly smirked.

(time skip)

Ben walks out to the garden, he stands there and waits for Mal. A few minutes past and she still hasn't came. He looked around and saw a note flapping in the wind that was tapped to a tree. He walked over and read it.

Ben, Come meet me in the chemistry class.

\- Mal

Ben sighed and thought it was a bit weird. But he went to the Chemistry class and walked in the door and didn't see Mal, but he did see another note. And he read it.

Ben, meet me in the cafeteria.

\- Mal

Ben thought it was weird that she keep leaving notes every where she told him to meet. 'Is this a scavenger hunt with no reward?' Ben thought to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ben!" Chad said walking up to Ben, as the Ben continued to the cafeteria. "Where are you going?"

"To the cafeteria, Mal is leaving me notes telling me to go here and there." Ben told the blond prince.

"Ooh maybe its a surprise date or something?" Chad suggested with a shrug.

"I doubt, it." Ben said then noticed the back of Chad's shirt was wet. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, Evie and maybe (y/n) put a ice down the back of my shirt after chemistry class." Chad explained as Ben snickered.

"At least it wasn't something worse." Ben told the Prince laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Chad!" Audrey's voice called making the two boys stop. Chad replied with a coming as he waved by to Ben. He continued to the cafeteria. Again he looked around and saw no Mal, but he did see another note which read:

Benny-Boo, met me by the lockers.

\- Mal.

"Seriously again!" Ben said exasperated then continued. "When does it end!" He made his way outside and to the lockers and again Mal wasn't there but a note was.

Ben, meet me in my room.

\- Mal

Again Ben made his way to Mal and Evie's room, and again she wasn't there. And there was another note. Ben was starting to loathe notes.

Ben, met me at the Enchanted Lake.

\- Mal

"No way am I going there after I've been ever where else!" Ben said crumbling up the notes and tossing them in the basket as Mal walked up behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd get tired." Mal said nonchalantly as Ben smiled.

"You know at first I was beginning to think that ..." Just as Ben turned around Mal slammed a pie in his make. It suck to his face and Ben pulled the tin off.

"Happy April Fools Day Benny-Boo." Mal smirked as Ben took his hand and wiped his eyes.

"But be glad your beautiful, and I love you, but your gonna get it back." The young king told the teenage fairy.

"What words of a king." Mal smirked as Ben smashed what was left in the pie tin in Mal's face, who then took the tin in her hands.

"Ah, I see what you did, but you know its one right?" Mal said as Ben smiled.

"Oh it is." Ben replied.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Audrey was leaning up against her locker absently filing her nails unwanting talking to Chad, as Lonnie poke her head around the corner of the lockers. Lonnie was holding a contain full of Oreos, that the filling has been swapped out for mint flavor toothpaste and almost black cardboard for the cookie part. Lonnie walks out and walk up to Audrey and Chad.

"Hi guys!" Lonnie said ina bright and cheerful way.

"Hey Lonnie." Chad said with a 'hello' from Audrey.

"I was wondering if you would like some cookies?" Lonnie said offering the Oreos to them.

Audrey looked them then looked at Lonnie, I guess I could take one, but no more since its not even lunch." Audrey said talking one then Chad as Audrey was about to eat it when Lonnie stopped her.

"Wait ..." Lonnie said as Audrey looked at the girl with a quizzical look. "I mean why don't you and Chad eat them at the same time?"

"And why would we ... I do that?" Audrey asked.

"Because, its ... a ... tradition ... that ... er is done!" Lonnie explained trying to come up with an idea.

"Okay, if you say so." Audrey replied reluctantly. "I don't see the point, but why not."

"Now you two may eat!" Lonnie said with a grin as they two took a bit out if it.

Audrey and Chad's face was priceless, once they bit in and started to chew it they realized that the cream filling wasn't cream, but tasted like toothpaste.

"Oh my ..." Audrey said as she ran to the bathroom to spit it out, Chad walked over to the trash can and spit it out.

"Happy April Fools!" Lonnie called as she laughed and walked away. You walk up to Lonnie.

"Nice one." You say with a smile and laughed.

"It was mainly pay back to Chad ... in speaking did you know that most of today he's gotten the worst pranks!"

You shake your head. "No! Tell me!"

"Well, this one girl who he dated then dumped for her cousin then cheated on her with her best friend, decided to get revenge ..." Lonnie snickers then continues. "By clipping a fake snake on his back, and he ran around the while school screaming to get it off."

You were laughing but yet also flabbergasted. "Oh I would love to see that!"

"But that's not the tip of the iceberg, someone took his phone and changed the language to Spanish, and he didn't know how to speak it and he's not gonna ask for help either."

"I did that one, but sadly they knew Irish and changed it."

"But he did deserve it." Lonnie said as she dumped the rest of the cookies in the garbage.

"Who many girls are there?"

"Half of the school."

"What! Oh wow!"

"Yeah, some say he didn't call it cheating since they were on "break" or "temporarily broke up" either way, he dated, dumped and cheated on alot of girls."

"Wow! I wonder why?"

"Simple, he was never apparently taught how to treat girls is the only reason I could done up with or he just doesn't want to be lonely or bored in a relationship or a something in his past triggered they way he acts to girls."

"Well, I've got to see a prank I out into action work!"

"What did you do?"

"I just swapped the soap for a plastic one so people will have a hard time trying to wash there hands, that and most everyone's pens have clear nail polish on the tips so no writing!"

"That's mean."

"Its a prank which isn't quite as funny, but the soap on is!"

You and Lonnie said good bye as you both went of to either be pranked or to prank someone. You walk into the bathroom and see ... Fairy Godmother! Trying to was her hands from the inc, for apparently for a pen exploding. You close the door back and take a few breathes then enter.

"Hi Fairy Godmother!" You say walking up to the mirror.

Fairy Godmother looks at you. "Oh hello (y/n)."

"Um, are you having trouble with the soap?"

"Yes, for some reason I can't get it to suds!"

You reach your hand into your pocket and grab a bar of soap and quickly replace the one on the your side of the sink. "Here try this one.

"Oh thank you." Fairy Godmother said as she took the soap from you , you put that soap back in your pocket and pull out another one that's real and put it in its spot.

After you "fix" your hair you walk out and mumble. "Dang, that was suppose to be Audrey!"

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Lonnie was in the library, hidden behind the computers, well one computer in particular, the computer Doug always uses, she pulled in a keyboard and mouse in the back on the computer and had a camera not to far off so she could see what we would be doing, from her tablet.

Doug came in with Evie into the library and over to the computer, Lonnie got ready for the prank.

"I'm so happy your helping me Doug!" Evie said in cheerful way.

"Its not a problem, besides, we need some more research for our project." Doug replied sitting down, he turned on computer. And wet to open the webpage when Lonnie clicked enter sending Doug to the game store.

"What did you do?" Evie asked as the game store popped up.

"I didn't do anything, it just like popped up." Doug said I shock as he closed it out.

"Maybe the person before, uh, was on that and didn't clear it out?" Evie suggested thinking it was a really plausible answer.

"Maybe." Doug said as when to the browser, he typed their in on the search engine and was about to hit the search button then Lonnie hit the back space clearing it all out as Doug declared "I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't, how did it?" Evie asked as Lonnie began to type the words: Apples and then hit enter as a bunch of pictures of apples popped up.

"Apples? Why apples?""Evie asked as Doug hit the back space and was getting read to type a work in when Lonnie typed: Beaches in and hit enter as beaches popped up.

"What in the name of ... what's going on!" Evie said then quickly added. "Maybe its haunted!"

Doug looked at his girl friend and said. "There's no such things as ghosts."

Evie looked at him and said. "But there's a such thing as magic."

"Touché." Doug told her as he cleared it out again and began typing when Lonnie moved her mouse and closed out the webpage mid mango. "What is going on!"

Lonnie started to snicker, but quietly so she couldn't be heard. She was getting a kick out of the "haunted computer" prank.

"Doug?" Evie asked as her boyfriend looked at her then asked worried. "Maybe it is haunted?"

"I'm not gonna deny that this may be haunted." Doug said pushing up his glasses.

Lonnie shook her head at them, oh if they only knew, she used her mouse, when up to the search bar, entered: Scary Clowns with out them watching, she got there attention an then hit enter. A picture of a scary psychopathic clone popped up scaring the living daylights out if Evie and Doug, who screamed bloody murder and fell out of their chairs. Lonnie fell out laughing, she pulled out the keyboard and mouse and put them in the bag, she got up and walked over to them.

"Happy April Fools!" Lonnie said as Evie and Doug looked at her, they got up and in unison said.

"Its on!" Evie and Doug gathered there things and left the library, followed by a hysterical laughing Lonnie.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Audrey was standing on a stool in the girls bathroom, she dreaded what she was doing, but at least it wasn't real, she emptied both containers of red and brown slime she got from the chemistry lab and grabbed some toy bugs and added them in. Once she was done positioning it she got down off the stool and put it back in a closet in the bathroom then walked into the bathroom, she laid a towel on the toilet and sat down on it with a small wire camera poking out of the bottom of the stall connected to he phone so she could see Lonnie's face. She sent Lonnie a text saying for her to meet her in the bathroom.

Moments later Lonnie opened the door when the slime mixed with fake bugs dropped on her covering her in it as Lonnie screamed.

"AUDREY!" Lonnie yelled as she marched over to the bathroom door.

"Why are you yelling Lonnie?" Audrey asked in a sad way.

"Is this pay back for the cookies?" Lonnie asked taking the slime in her hand.

"I don't know what your talking about Lonnie." Audrey told her in an innocent way.

"Well, your gonna get this!" Lonnie said as she threw the slime over the stall and on to the brunette princess.

Audrey gasped as Lonnie wiped her hands on her skirt saying she was done.

"How dare you!" Audrey exclaimed angrily opening the stall and looking at Lonnie.

"You did it first so Happy April Fools again!" Lonnie told her with a smile.

"Well No-so Happy April Fools to you!" Audrey said getting ready to chance Lonnie, when she darted for the door, both girls slipped on the slime covered floor. They were both partly in the bathroom and in the hall.

Lonnie got to her feet and helped Audrey up and both said in unison. "IT'S ON!" as they both departed ways. Both stopped and walks back to the door and stepped over the slime and grabbed paper towels and started to clean up the slime.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

You walked up to Audrey as she got into her locker, you opened the scissors in your hand and in the other had hair extensions of her same hair color. You grabbed her hair with your ring and pinky finger and closed the scissors in your right hand down at your thigh as you let go of Audrey's hair.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" she yelled turning around as you held up the hair with a sly smile.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!" Audrey yelled as she lounged for you but you jumped out of the ran and took of running, as Audrey followed you.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Audrey Happy April Fools ..."

"DON'T YOU "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS ME" (Y/N)! WHY DID YOU CUT MY HAIR."

"Not everything is what it seams Audrey!" You say over your shoulder as you turned the corner.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Audrey said as she ran into the door that you closed and locked. She started to bang on it. "LET ME IN!"

"Sorry Audrey, I can't do that, you see, do you really think I would cut your hair?" You ask her in an innocent way.

"Its not hard to believe anyone can do anything!" She said though her teeth as she pounds on the door.

You walk over to the window and open it. You go back over and listen as Audrey keeps yelling.

Jane walks up to Audrey and give her a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"Oh thank goodness its you!" Audrey said relieved. "(y/n) cut my hair! See." Audrey turned around and pointed at the supposed "cut" hair.

"I don't see anything Audrey." Jane replies simply, Audrey turns around.

"What do you mean! (y/n) obviously cut it, she had my hair in her hand!"

"I'm sorry, but it looks normal!"

"Ugh but she ..." Audrey trailed off as she scoffed and said to you. "You really have some nerve!"

"Like I said Audrey Happy April Fools, did ya really think I'd cut your hair?" You say walking over to the window and jumping out then closing it back and walking off.

"Its on (y/n)!" Audrey yelled the turned to Jane and demanded. "Jane open the door."

"Open the door, for its not a chore?" Jane chanted hoping it would work, the door opened and you were no where to be found.

"Where is she! She couldn't have disappeared!" Audrey yelled as she looked around and saw the window was unlatched. "Oh no she didn't!"

"What?" Jane asked as Audrey locked the window back and turned to Jane.

"She's gonna get it good!" With that Audrey marched out of the room, leaving a very puzzled Jane trying to figure out what was going on.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

You stand by a three, just looking around, minding your own business. Then Mal sees you and walks up to you.

"Hey (y/n)!" Mal greets.

"Wait you can see me?" You ask dead serious as Mal looks at you with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, why?" She ask as you walk around the tree then to the bench.

"Can you see me now?" You ask as Mal crosses her arms.

"Yes I can."

You hide behind the bench and say. "Can you see me now?"

"Yes."

You stand up and say. "Make me invisible." And you snap you fingers then asked the same question that you asked before. "Can you see me?"

"Yes I can." She says shaking her head at you.

You groan, face-palm and say. "Dang, that didn't work, I guess I'm gonna have to invisible forever." You sigh and walk off giggling quietly and whisper. "Happy April Fools Mal!"

Mal stands that puzzled at what you did. "I could see her ... she's now invisible! ... or is she ... now because I could see her ... unless I can see invisible people ... get with it Mal, she was messing with you!" The teenage fairy sighs and walked the other way the mumbles. "Its on!"

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ?

Jay hide around the corner of the school with a bucket full of water balloons filled with rainbow colored milk. He was glad that the balloons were rainbow colored, so he just colored the milk the same color as the balloon. He stood there and waited for his first victim.

Ben was just walking trying to find Mal, he walked pasted the corner as Jay threw a blue and yellow balloon at Ben. Ben stopped looking at the food colored milk dripping of his suit. He looked up at Jay, who was snickering.

"Jay?" Ben asked walking up to Jay as the son of Jafar picked the bucket and slowly backed away. "Jay do you know hoe bad milk stinks! And you added food coloring which means I've got two stains."

"Happy April Fools Ben, but I'm not so sorry about ... this." Jay said as he grabbed a balloon and threw it at Ben hitting him in the face with pink colored milk.

"Oh its on Jay!" Ben declared as he started to chase Jay, who just kept throwing milk filled balloons at him.

A few didn't break when Ben caught them, so Ben hurled them at Jay, hitting him in the back. They it was a milk filled balloon fight. Jay was throwing, Ben was dodging them, picking up the ones that were popped and throwing them at Jay. People stood around looking as the last balloon was thrown, hitting Ben in the head. Both boys were covered in milk/food coloring. Of course they went back to there dorms and took a shower and changed.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ?

You were just our for a random walk around the ground, for really no good reason, just to get some vitamin D and some fresh air. You were minding your own business humming you favorite song.

Audrey stands around the corner you about to come up on, she had a bucket full of glue and one full of black feathers.

You walk around the corner as Audrey dumps the glue on you, going all over your favorite clothes, then she dumps the black feathers on you and makes sure you covered in the black feathers.

"Happy April Fools Day, (y/n)!" Audrey said in a sing-song way.

"This is my favorite outfit!" You whine looking down at yourself covered in glue and feathers. "Its ruined."

"Look on the bright side, your a crow now, and I'm sure Mal will help fix your ... um ... clothes."

"I didn't harm you or your clothes, but this, oh Audrey I'm just glad its April Fools Day, if it wasn't, I'd go NINJA on ya."

"Well, you can just save that for another day." Audrey said as she pivoted and walked off carrying both buckets.

You were really upset with her, but then you thought this wasn't such a bad prank, you could prank a bunch of people. Your first was gonna be Chad, you just decided to add on the fun to him, since he was everyone's target for pranks.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ?

You see Chad talking to Ben, you smirk, happy that his back is to you, you come out of your hiding place, Ben spots you, you motion for him not to notice, so he acts like it were nothing and they continue to talk.

You quietly sneak up begin and and tap his shoulder he turned and around you yell BOO at him, and he screams almost fall on his bottom.

You burst out in laughter at his face, it was priceless! You slapped your feather covered leg.

"Who are you?" Chad asked as you stop laughing for a bit

"(y/n), Audrey did dis to moi." You say pointing to yourself.

"Oh, well she got you back for the "fake hair cutting" prank?" Ben asked, which made you looked shooked.

"Who did, did Audrey tell you?" You ask.

"Chad told me, because Audrey told him, and good one, she was furious, right?"

"Yeah, like super duper mad, scary mad." You confirm with a nod.

"Oh and Happy April Fools day, btw!" You say turning around and walking off.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Doug and Evie both were waiting to prank Lonnie. They had there fake bugs really to throw at Lonnie, since they new she was afraid on some bugs.

"Doug, these bugs look so real, its kinda gross!" Evie said looking at the box if fake bugs.

"The more real they are, the more if a scare we get." Doug told the blue-haired princess.

"I know, what Lonnie did was mean, but this is equally mean, right?"

"Eve, its not that bad, what (y/n) did to Audrey was bad! This is amateur pranks, what Audrey did to Lonnie, was mean." Doug told her.

"I guess your right, that's true." Evie said as Lonnie walked Doug and Evie's was.

"Really?" Doug asked picking up a box of fake bugs, followed by Evie.

"As I'll ever be." Evie said as Lonnie was just about to pass by as they threw the bugs at Lonnie, who screamed as they fake bugs fell to the ground.

"Nice pay back, but why bugs?" Lonnie asked shaking herself off as if she was a wet dog.

"Because, the clown was mean, this is as Doug put it, amateur prank." Evie told her as she crossed her arms.

"Ah I see, well I guess we're equal!" Lonnie said crossing her arms, as Doug and Evie picked up the fake bugs and departed.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

Why can't you give Elsa a balloon?

Because she will let it go XD

A/N

Hallo all hope you liked the pranks and sorry if they stunk, I tried my best and sorry if they were OOC, again I tried my best to make it April Fools edition and yes there weren't so long, but there was alot of them I guess, I might have not got everyone, but you can come up with funny pranks in your mind LOL or post them in the comments/review!

I was almost about to scrap the idea since I didn't think people would like it, but I guess I just decided to post it anyway in hopes people would think its funny, but again idk so anyways if it was good or bad just tell me (in a nice way of course, or just not say anything at all)

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was a new day, and a new day that was for showing off your class' experiments that they had come up with. You stood there right beside Chad. You nervously bounce on your heels looking down the line, it wasn't like your gonna get a reward or nothing, you just didn't want an F.

You look over at Evie, who looked nervous herself, but Doug was hold her hand and probably telling her everything was going to be fine.

Dr. Deley went down the line, as your class explained there experiments. Most were grade school one that they made complicated, which you thought was a cool.

You look down at yours and Chad's, which was pretty big, but yet it was about the law of gravity and more or less the domino effect make with everyday things, working together to make a gravity powered light. It took you two most of the night and all morning to put it together, test it and put it back the way it was.

He was looking at Evie and Doug's as they explained what they came up with. "Mr. Deley looked very surprised that they're project and gave them an A plus which made Evie squeal, gasp and cover her mouth in shock at her first A plus ever. You were so happy for her.

Then it was your and Chad's time, he walked up to you and Chad, you took a deep breath and the both of you explained how it worked. You were a little nervous but it all went away when Mr. Deley had a little wittle smile appear on his face as the two of you showed him your project.

He was writing on a piece of paper on a clip board, the handed you and paper an Chad one, you couldn't believe you eyes it hand an A! A big fat A! You look over at Chad who was smiling and you two showed each other your papers and the both said A.

"I can't believe it, an A!" You quietly squeal with a big smile.

"Yeah, my second A in science!" Chad said as you look at him puzzled.

"So lemme guess, not good in science?" You ask as he shakes his head 'no'. "Oh, well if you study you can go far."

"Studying in boring." Chad replied folding up the paper and sticking it in his back pocket.

"It can be, but if you make it like a game or something it can be fun." You tell him rolling up your paper.

"I'm sure it would, but I don't know how to do it."

"I could teach you and help you understand it, if you want?"

"Sure if you want."

"Okay, I will," You say as Mr. Deley finishes up with the projects, Ally and Aziz looked super sad.

"What's wrong?" You lean over and asked them.

"W-w-we got a-an C!" Ally murmured sadly.

"Oh really? How come?" You ask looking there project.

"He said a volcano with lava wasn't original." Aziz replied to your question.

"Oh, that's a bummer, I thought it was really cool, who's idea was it?"

"Mine." Aziz says as Ally crumples up the paper.

(((Times Skip why? You guessed it, I'm L-A-Z-Y and what are we being time smiled by? By Carlos jumping up in the tree and back down in a remix rewind)))

"I'm so happy I ... WE got an A!" You exclaimed, happy about Chad and your project. You remembered it wasn't just you, Chad helped alot too.

"I never would have thought I would got an A plus on our experiment on making either! I just feel bad or Aziz, C minus, yikes," Evie said all happy about her grade.

"Me too, poor guy and Ally, she looked distraught!" You say looking over at Ally, who was sitting at your table with the others comforting her.

"Yeah, she strives for A's and when she got a C minus, her whole world came crashing down." Evie added.

"That can happen, I mean their project looked like B at least or a B plus." You say as you two walk over to the table.

"I-I can't believe I-I g-got and C m-minus!" Ally pouted trying to get out the word. You sat down right beside on her left, which Mal was on the right.

"Oh Ally, I'm sure you'll do better next time." You say putting your hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't get an C-c ... you know what I got!" Ally sighed poking at her food with a sad expression on her face.

"You know, I was even worse when I got my first B, I asked to retake it, but yet I was in 2nd grade, so, yeah I know how you feel and maybe Mr. Deley will pair you up with someone else!" You tell the blond girl right beside you.

"Your probably right." Ally said taking a bit of her food. She hated anything but something in the A category.

"Oh and (y/n)," Evie said as you looked up at her. "We have cheer practice today, Audrey said we'd be doing double since yesterday we don't get any done."

"Great, maybe she will let us take a water break." You say with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk on your face as out of the corner of your eye Audrey chatting away with some HKs.

"Sarcasm, nice touch (y/n), but if she doesn't I can say a spell to make her let us take a water break." Mal said. She was also with you on the water break part. Many of them wanted to drink some water, but no, Audrey wanted it perfect before they water break.

"So you and Chad got an A?" Jay asked wondering how you did it.

"Yes we did!" You say excited and start to explain your project, they were just in awe.

"That sounds ... complicated." Jay told you, as you shook your head.

"It wasn't, its all about gravity and having things work together as one." You tell him.

"Sounds fascinating, so (y/n) since Kwraonca isn't here are you still gonna crash the parties?" Mal asked looking at you, who shook your head no.

"Nah, I've decided its bad idea, I don't want detention." You say poking at your food then you start to eat it.

"Yeah I agree, but maybe we could put in a little show or something?" Lonnie suggested. You thought about it, I did seam a good idea.

"I like it, but wouldn't we have to get permission?" You say as Jane butts in.

"I can ask my Mom, I mean I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with us putting on a little show for our Mom's and then out Dad's!"

"Sounds good, but we would have to find a song." Mal said thinking about it.

"It should go with the theme." Evie added as she drifts off to the decorations.

"It needs an upbeat song." You add taking a sip of your drink.

"And needs great choreography." Lonnie added.

"And it needs to be a surprise." Jane added as you look at her. "What? It should, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, and we don't want Audrey trying to up do us either." You add as they nod.

"And it will be a tribute to our Mothers!" Lonnie added then knew Mal and Evie's Mom wasn't like a regular Mom, and she didn't have any clue about you, Mal could see the look on Lonnie's face.

"Lonnie its okay, I'm not upset about it, yes I wish my Mom was like yours, but she's not and I can't change that, unless she learns who to love." Mal told Lonnie, who smiled a little bit.

"I can thank my Mom for teaching me how to put make-up on." Evie said patting her purse which everyone knew had emergency make-up in it.

"What about you (y/n)?" Lonnie ask as your eyes widened. What were you gonna say? You still weren't ready to tell them that your an orphan, but you didn't want to lie, you knew you were gonna have to tell them. You wanted to put it off as long as you could.

"Uh ... I dunno." You say plainly filling your mouth with food to avoid any further talk.

"You don't know? Like did she teach you to tie your shoe or how to rise a bike?" Carlos asked as you shrugged.

"I taught myself, it wasn't really nothing that I needed to be taught." You say after swallowing your food and then took a drink of your drink.

"Really, my Mom taught me how to read." Ben said to you, who sighed.

"School taught me that." You say as they look at you trying to figure out what's going on with you.

"We they really involved in your life?" Lonnie asked as you slightly shake your head.

"Not really." You say, which was nit a lie, because you don't have parents, but your orphanage owner was more or less just a guardian over you.

"Oh." Lonnie said with a bunch of others at your table.

"In the bright side I've made friends, which is nice getting away for my old school and neighbors." You say taking a sip of your drink.

"Yeah, it was nice to get away from Dragon Hall and Gaston's horrible sons!" Mal said groaning at the thought of them.

"Yeah, and there constant flirting with me .. Eww, but know I got Doug!" Evie said with a smile as she hugged Doug.

"So far we have Devie and Bal, lets see what other pairs are there?" You say mischievously with a laugh and add. "No I not gonna play Cupid."

"No one said to, but seriously we need more couples." Evie agreed now all giddy about romance.

"Maybe you should be Cupid for Mal-loween." You say with a giggle as they all laugh at what you did.

"I see what you did there." Mal said looking at you them laughing a little bit.

"What? Its funny." You say in between laughs.

"We could all go as our parents!" Lonnie suggested.

"Lonnie, that's months away." Carlos told her.

"I know." Lonnie replied taking a it out of her apple.

"Still, I just can't wait for the candy!" You say in a happy yet dreamy way.

"We never celebrated holidays other than Mother and/or Father's day." Carlos said.

"And no Christmas either!" Lonnie said in a sad way.

"Hey, that's right, this year will be your first Christmas in Auradon." Doug said with a nod from everyone.

The bell rings, lunch is over, but the day has just begun.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

What did Nala say to Simba during the stampede?

Move fasta (Mufasa) XD

A/N

I'm NOT dead, I know its a little shorter than usual, but I think I'm gonna make then a lad bit shorter then normally ... so the What is Love I took over, (on wattpad) I should have the first chapter posted by Friday, once done which I'm going along with the movie (yep) then I will post a new story call Titanic Love, I'm gonna say the rest another day.

I hope you liked this chapter, you and Chad got an A and Evie and Doug an A plus and poor Ally and Aziz with a C.

And I'm so sad Person Of Interest is going over, Shaw is AWOL, The Machine thinks that Reece, Root and Finch or threats, its a great show and I'm sad its going over! And thank goodness the reruns are on weekends at 11 pm and we like in season 4 near the end so season 5 will make a whole lotta since but Criminal Minds for renewed for season 12 or 13 not to sure, but yay! I hope the bring back Emily :)

Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)

Author Out!


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/F/V/G) your favorite video game

A week went by, you hung out with your friends, made LOTS of cookies, mainly because Lonnie wanted to make up new kinds of cookies, which on turned out delicious then there were some with an ... acquired taste, but Jay seemed to like everyone of the awful it delicious cookies, which was goo for you and Lonnie because you didn't have to throw them away.

Evie was non stop pretty much nagging you to allow her to make you another new dress, when you already had lots of clothes already, but she's was ver persistent about it. You knew you were gonna have to give in soon just to make the blue-haired girl happy.

And you tutored Chad, which started out a very bad idea, mainly because he'd push every button you had, but slowly it started to turn into something good. You had to admit he was smart, even though he never used it.

Your cheerleading had improved greatly, which made you happy. Your team (minus Audrey) loved you, Evie especially happy, after she remaked your uniform and make it for stylish for you, which pretty soon all the cheerleaders wanted custom outfits. Fairy Godmother did approve of the tweaks to the uniforms, on the other hand, Audrey didn't, but when it was voted, she was out voted on it.

The talented show was getting closer, so was the game and Mother's and Father's day, which with everyday you'd feel sad about not having a family, but then you were gonna have to break it to them sooner or later, which you decided sooner, or yet better this day to tell them ... or the next day ... but you were gonna have to tell them.

You were lying on your bed, with your eyes closed and all the windows open, just enjoying the quietness of the late-afternoon. You could hear the birds happily chirping out your window, and the rustle of leaves of the trees in the light breeze. So far, this was your only chance of aloneness, which you were enjoying with your everything.

Then the door opens, Evie comes in followed by Mal and Lonnie, Evie was rambling about fashion, while Mal and Lonnie told her they didn't need any new clothes.

"There goes the peace and quite." You mumble sitting up and looking at the three girls.

"E. I told you, we have enough clothes!" Mal told her best friend, by the blue-haired girl countered.

"Mal, you need an outfit for talent show!" Evie said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I have to agree with Mal, can't you take on of our other outfits we don't wear and remake that?" Lonnie asked the blue-haired girl, who shook her head.

"And hello to you to." You say with clear sarcasm as they look at you and say "hi".

"In speaking, I need to make (y/n) a new outfit for the talent show, something to go with your song, what are you singing?" Evie asked as you criss-crossed your legs.

"Evie, look, I have no idea what I'm singing yet." You tell her grabbing you pillow and hugging it.

"When you do, tell me, it needs to go with the song." Evie stated setting her purse on her lap then an idea clicked and added. "Even better! What are your parents wearing?"

You look at her half puzzled half scared about what to say. "M-my parents?"

"Yeah, what colors are they wearing?" Evie said as you continued to look at her puzzled as she added. "So you can match!"

"Oh, well ... em ... its a bit complicated?" You say pausing a little in-between your sentence.

"Well uncomplicate it for me!" Evie said as Lonnie and Mal looked at the princess.

"Well ... I ... don't really know what their favorite colors are." You admit slowly as Evie's eyes widened.

"You don't know they're favorite colors are?" Evie asked in shocked at what you just said.

"Yeah, ... but that's just half of it." You tell her as Lonnie and Mal looked at you.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked looking at you as you fall back on the bed.

"What I mean is ... promise not to get mad or make a big deal out of what I'm gonna say." You asked as they exchange looks.

"Okay, promise." Each girl echoed one right after the other.

You took a deep and collected yourself as started to say. "I don't have any parents ... I'm and ... orphan."

The three girls exchanged looks at each other. They felt bad for you, especially Lonnie, she had a wonderful Mother, and besides the VKs you didn't have one.

"Oh (y/n), I'm so sorry ..." Evie started to say when you stopped her.

"Evie, you didn't know, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, but I didn't want you guys to get mad at me or dis-friend me." You explain glumly and cautiously.

"Why would we be mad? At least you don't have parents and didn't have to go though what Evie and I went though with our mothers." Mal said to you as all three girls got up and crowded on your bed.

"My Mom was great, you could've had a Mother like mine who makes cookies." Lonnie said making you laugh a little.

"You do love them cookies don't you." You said in an rhetorical question.

"Hey, what can I say? But seriously we would never be mad if someone didn't have something." Lonnie said giving you a hug. Then Mal and Evie joined in oh the hug.

"Thanks guys." You say as they pull away from the hug.

"Well Since you don't have parents, then you can spend time with us, who don't have there's on Auradon!" Evie said then another idea popped in her had and she added. "You could were an outfit to match ... one of us or your favorite person?"

You smiles at her. "Fine make me whatever you want, as long as its doesn't look like Audrey's ... as in go careful with the sparkle, and that's IF you use it." You explain to Evie, who smiles brightly.

"Great, it should go with your eyes ..." Evie started to explain when Mal hit her with one of the pillows on your bed.

"Come on Evie you can do that later, but now I think we should do something fun!" Lonnie told the blue-haired princess.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?" Mal asked the Asian girl.

"I ... uh don't, er, know." Lonnie admitted making you giggle for no reason.

"I though you were gonna say to make more cookies!" You say as Lonnie rolls her eyes.

"Nice one." Mal said with a smile as you nodded you head slightly.

"Ooh I got it!" Evie said jumping on the bed. "We could go for a walk or something like that, or we could go to the boys dorm and play on the video games?"

"I think both are great, so I really want to play the video game, because," You say as you slide off the bed, open a suitcase under your bed and pull out (Y/F/V/G). "This!"

Mal looks at it and reads the back. "Sound fun."

"It is, its hours of fun!" You say as she hands you back the game.

"Okay, lets go." Lonnie said as the three of you walked to the boys dorm and knocked on Jay and Carlos' dorm. Jay walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey ladies." Jay said as you three rolled your eyes.

"Drop it Jay, what are you guys doing?" Mal asked walking into the room followed by you then Lonnie.

"Well, I was playing a video game, and Carlos was teaching Dude new tricks." Jay answered closing the door.

"What video game?" Lonnie asked as she sat down in a chair.

"The one Carlos was playing when we got here for the first time." Jay answered.

"Neat," You said as Dude saw you and walked/pranced over to you and started to whine and way his tail. You Ben down and started to pet him then cooed. "Hey there Dude, who's a good doggie? Who's good doggie? Yes you are, you are."

"Hi (y/n)," Carlos said as you waved.

"Hey, Dude is so soft, he's so cute too!" You say with a giggle as Dude rolls over on his belly and you pet his belly.

"Yeah he always love then belly rubs." Carlos said as you set your video game down.

Jay walked over and quickly snatched your video game from the floor.

"Hey!" You say to him looking up at him.

"I'm just looking. (Y/F/V/G), hmm looks fun." Jay said as you smiled.

"Fun, oh yes it fun, and challenging too." You say as she looks at you.

"I could easily beat you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then its on!" You say getting up and telling Dude to go back to Carlos and he does.

Jay puts the game in the game player, (((I think that's what its called, I don't have an Xbox or something like that, I've got a sports video game that pulls into the TV))) you get it to the beginning and you two start to play. You weren't gonna let Jay win, you've been playing this game longer than him.

It was a little bit of a competition. Jay was trying to make you lose, but oh no, you weren't that gullible, you just kept focus on the game and ignored Jay.

"Go (y/n)! Don't let Jay win!" Evie cheered making Mal and Lonnie laugh.

"E. its not a tourney match, its just a video game competition." Mal tells the blue-haired princess.

"I know, but I don't want Jay to win!" Evie told the violet-haired girl.

"I think (y/n) would win easy peasy." Lonnie said, criss-crossed her legs on the bed.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Jay asked not turning his head for the screen.

"We know, but seriously (y/n)'s so gonna win!" Mal said getting out her sketch book and starting to draw.

"Nope, she isn't because I beat Carlos all the time!" Jay gloated.

Carlos cut in. "That was five times in a row, once Jay." Carlos told Jay.

"How come five?" You asked Carlos, who shrugs.

"Lets just say, Jay has a way of making you lose focus that I didn't know about, now I do and it don't faze me." Carlos explained as Jay let out a scoff.

"Come on, just admit I'm better than you!" Jay told the frosted-tip boy.

"Never! Because everyone knows that I'm better at it." Carlos countered Jay.

"And I'm shocked you can still talk about play the game." You say with a hint if sarcasm.

"Could say the same thing about you!" Jay told you taking his eyes of the game for a second, making you able to win.

"Bam! I won!" You exclaim as you drop the controller on the floor softly and walk to Jay's bed where the girls were sitting.

"How did you." Jay asked puzzled as he scratched his head.

"You took your eyes on the game, which gave me leverage to win." You say plainly with a shrug.

"I sat we have a rematch!" Jay said pointing at you.

"Oh, just so you can prove your better or to prove that I'm better?" You ask Jay every so innocently.

"You may think your gonna win, but on the contrary Jay, just admit it, I'm better." You say with a cheeky smile.

"Never!" Jay said in a heroic way with a hit of confidence.

"Oh you will Jay, you will." You say rubbing your hands together, making Lonnie snicker.

"I have no doubt (y/n) would win over you." Evie said as Jay crossed his arms.

"Your girls, of course you gonna be on her side." Jay said.

"Not true, we are just on the side that will win again you two." Mal said looking up from drawing and pointing to you and Jay.

"Whatever, but rematch now!" Jay demanded as you got up and picked up the controller and you two began to play once again.

"Apparently you are a sore loser!" You say getting into your game.

"Oh no, I'm not a sore loser, you just distracted me." Jay said making you roll your eyes.

"Oh really?" You say as Jay nodded then you continue. "Well how did I distract you dear Jay?"

"By doing what ever you were doing." Jay said as you nodded.

"Oh I see, so me just being here distracts you?" You ask with a smirk.

"Well, yes and no." Jay said as you look at him out of the Conner of your eye.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Its very complicated."

"Complicated." You say slightly nodding your head.

"Yeah, there's just something about you."

"Some thing about me?"

"Yes, I just can't figure out."

"Oh, I see, so if I were to win again, would you blame it on me?"

"No, because I know your not gonna win."

"How do you know I'm not gonna win?"

"I guess have this feeling."

"Oh a feeling, like that feeling when your hungry?"

"Something like that."

"Or is it like a sixth sense?"

"Could be that to."

"Are you just agreeing with me?"

"No."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

"If you say so."

"Oh I know so."

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Now stop talking! I don't wanna lose again."

"Okay."

The room is quite as you to play the video game, you were not gonna let Jay win this time. You wanted to win just because you liked winning at your favorite video game. And what do you know, you won.

"I won, I won, I won, and you didn't." You gloated in a sing-song voice as you did a little happy dance.

"Okay stop gloating, I don't like this game, I wanna play something else." Jay said taking out your game and handing it back to you.

"Aw someone is a sore loser." You say in a sarcastic pouty way.

"No, I'm not its just rigged for you to win." Jay said sitting on Carlos' bed.

"Come own Jay, its not rigged, your just not that good at games." Carlos said rubbing Dude's belly.

"Oh its not, I'm good at gaming its just you two," Jay said pouring at you and Carlos then continued. "Got it rigged."

"We do not have if rigged!" Carlos and you said in unison as if it were planed.

"Jay, come on, don't be a sore loser." Lonnie said looking at the long-haired boy.

"No I'm not Lonnie, but there's no use into arguing about it." Jay said putting his hands in front of him.

"Okay if you say so." You say looking at Jay and shaking you head at him.

"Uh huh, sure." Evie added not buying what Jay was saying.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter ... gonna do a knock knock joke:

Knock knock

Who's there?

BOO!

Boo who?

Sorry, didn't mean to make ya cry *cues the drum-ish thing*

A/N

Still laughing at the knock knock joke? Meh too. Okay so I hope you liked this chapter, you told them about you having no parents, and again sorry if its shorter than usual, I'm starting to think you guys get bored with long chappies and that's why your no reviewing, so I will keep em short unless I have a reason to make them long ... like ... I'm gonna keep those a surprise lol ?

One question for you ... well more like three.

1) do you like this book?

2) what do you want to see more of?

3) and last but but least so I case I don't get writers block, what would you like to see in the next chapter?

I want to hear you input about this book! Even if you don't like I, I don't care mainly because I love writing this (all because of a dream) and second because at least one person I know ( fireXqueenX loves it and thank you for you constant reviews, makes me happy and your a good friend too (she's awesome)) So any ... Please comment, vote and add to library if ya like it, it mean alot and keep me writing! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day or days :)

Author Out! ⌒.⌒ (I think its a little fox? wdyt? (what do you think))


	12. Chapter 12

(Part 1)

It was the next morning and you reluctantly agreed to be Evie's Guinea Pig for her to try new make-up tricks and trends on her new blog: Wicked Style. Her make-up was laid out on the table. You sat facing her as she applied eye shadow from smokey eye to mermaid like designs to dark gothic designs. For her first post, she decided to do her Mom. She had blues, light plums and reds with little apples right below your eye going up to the end of your eyebrow with lots of sparkle. You were getting antsy sitting in the chair. But you just dealt with it.

"And ... That's how you create a Evil Queen - my Mom - inspired eye shadow design." Evie said setting down her brush and having Lonnie zoom in on just your eyes ad you keep them closed until Evie gives you the command and you open your eyes to show them what it looks like when your eyes are closed as she continued. "And that concludes today's DIY Evil Queen inspired look, now if you want to know how to create any other DIY design weather it be eye shadow, contouring or colorful henna tattoos, just hit me up with a comment below and I will gladly do it, 'till next time, stay rotten-ly -very good!"

"And cut!" Lonnie said as she stopped the video camcorder and took it off the stand.

"Ooh, my first blog idea!" Evie squealed as Mal looked up from drawing in her sketch book.

"Whoa calm down, E, its not the end of the world." Mal said as Jane hurried over and sat on the table.

"Can I be the next one you do?" Jane asked hoping that Evie said yes.

"Yes! And we can do a your Mom inspired DIY eye shadow design!" Evie beamed in utter delight as you stood up and walked over you the mirror. You were in a royal blue top with a red apple belt, with a yellow and blue skirt and red shoes, you hair was in tight little banana curls with half of the hair in a high pony on your head with a red head band.

"Evie, I know you love doing fashion and stuff and are very talented," You say looking at yourself and your make-up as Evie looked up to you as you continued. "But do i really have to look like your twin, just with (y/h/c)?"

"(y/n) I had to explain the outfit I just created and going to sell as my Poison Apple clothing line! Plus having make-up to go with it! Your the perfect model!" Evie said getting up, walking behind you and setting her hands on your shoulders.

"Gee thanks, I'm glad!" You say with sarcasm dripping from your voice as Mal looks at the time.

"I would have done something of your choice, but I asked and you didn't want to hear." Evie said plainly walking over to Lonnie, who was uploading the video.

"And ... its uploaded! I sent a link to your phone and you should get an update everytime someone comments for watches or favorites or follows." Lonnie explained to the blue-haired princess.

"Well, best be getting to our classes." Mal said, getting off her bed.

"I will be right back." You say getting ready to leave and changed into something different.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked stopping you dead in your tracks.

"To ... um ... change ... I guess?" You tell her turn around with a slight shrug.

"You can change! You've got to show of this incredible ensemble of mine to the whole school!" Evie said walking over to you and putting her hands on your arms.

"Okay ... at least my eye shadow with match my cheerleading uniform." You said with a slight smile as you follow, Mal, as Evie follows you, Jane trails behind Evie and Lonnie brings up the rear as you walk out the door. Once in the hall way you spread out right beside each other.

"I wonder how many views in gonna get!" Evie sighs dreamily thing about it in her head and thinking of what shall she make and do for Jane.

"Most videos that are viral sensations get like one thousand or million by lunch or that night or over night." Lonnie told the princess on her left.

"And (y/n) remember what I told you?" Evie asked you as you looked in her direction.

You nod and sigh. "Yes, that if anyone asks anything about my outfit or make-up tell them you did it and its on your Wicked Style blog and the outfit is coming soon on Princess Evie Grimhide's Poison Apple clothing line." You tell her as she smiles.

"Good! Now this could be my career! A world class fashion designer!" Evie squealed clapping her hands together.

"And to think that this make-up is waterproof." You mumble knowing it will never come off unless you use make-up remover, which you were pretty sure that's why she did that so you couldn't take it off.

"So for you Jane, I was thinking something magical," Evie started to explained to Jane, as her eyes brightened up at the word magical.

"Really? Magical and beautiful?" Jane asked wondering if Evie could make her stunning like you.

"Yeah! I was thinking if keeping with the lavenders, whites and pale powder blues like you wear, and a little bit a pink just to bring out your eyes and a little ..." Evie was explaining to Jane when Mal cut her off.

"E remember keep it simple and natural so Fairy Godmother don't have a talking with you." Mal whispered to Evie and she nodded.

"I will do it after lunch, no at lunch! Then I can put you in the outfit that's I've been working on that will bring out the magical side of you." Evie said with a smile, which made Jane smile.

"And can you do those little curls to my hair like you did (y/n)'s hair?" Jane asked pointing at your hair.

"Yeah I can, ooh I can give you a soft curly bob, ooh and a glittery sliver head band and ..." Evie was explaining as she trailed off when you guys gave her a look. "I'll think up more later!"

"Well, Evie and I have science class now, ooh Mal, Evie, Jane and Lonnie I'll join you later history class, I heard this class is gonna be good, its suppose to be on epic fights down though history." You tell them as they nod.

"I'm positive Audrey will bring up the fight between my Mom and her Father, as usual." Mal said with roll of her eyes as she looked though her notebooks

"Yeah, but oh dear Audrey, there are many more fights though out history, but you just seam to be focused on your parents." You say mockingly with a smirk and a roll of your eyes.

"She only cares about herself." Jane chimes in as you all agree.

"But when she was younger she was wonderful to be around, but know ... she's just so ... selfish and vain." Lonnie said with a shrug of her shoulders as you walk down to your lockers.

"Yeah that's true same goes for Chad, he was a big brother to me, he was really sweet as a kid! It wasn't until something happened when he was 10 or 11 that triggered his actions to girls." Jane explained from knowing Chad.

"Really? Not to pry or nothing, do you know what it was?" You ask curiously looking at Jane.

Jane shrugs and says. "Actually I don't know, what ever it was, only the Charming family and the other people or thing involved."

"Oh, see, but he's still a jerk no matter what happened, and his actions can't be excused now." Evie blantingly said opening her locker followed by you, Jane, Mal and Lonnie.

"We all have pasts, which make us how we are." Lonnie said looking at the four girls, two: Mal and Evie on her left side and you and Jane: On the right side.

"That's true, I wouldn't be the tough girl I am and can take care of kids if I wasn't abandoned at birth." You say with a little smile.

"Man, wouldn't it be nice if we were all kids again, but at Auradon Prep." Lonnie said with a brightly smile.

"Yeah, but I was a hand-FUL! As a child ... but I was most the time an angel ... a tomboy angel." You say with a smile giggle.

"I guess E and I's childhood would be different here in Auradon than the Isle." Mal said thinking about what it would be like living in Auradon growing up.

"Yeah, I'd be a princess in my Mom's old beautiful Castle with subjects and Doug..." Evie started to ramble when Mal interjected.

"I though you were going to say ... prince." Mal teased the blue-haired princess, who looked at her and rolled her eyes, closing her locker with her free hand.

"Doug is my prince, and when we are married he will be a prince!" Evie said with a smile and that dreamy look in her eyes at planning a wedding. "Even though he hasn't asked me out ... yet."

"That's right, maybe even a queen?" Mal added as Evie nodded in agreement.

"Hey when Ben asked you to marry him you'll be a ... Queen." Evie teased back as Mal closed her lock and leaned her forehead up on the locker as she turned around and put her back against the locker as she held her book up to her chest.

"E, don't remind me, I don't think I would ever be ready to be a queen." Mal said with a heavy sigh.

"Why not? You were the leader of your little group on the Isle?" You told Mal with a smile.

"That's different that running a whole ... kingdom!" Mal emphasized on the word 'kingdom'.

"Mal's right, but it can't be that tough," Lonnie said trying to be optimistic then added. "Right?"

"I don't see why not!" You say now second guess what you just said.

"Oi, lets not think about it now, I don't plan on being Queen anytime soon!" Mal said as the five of you guys started to walk into the school.

"It seams like a lot of work! And Ben being 16 and a king, so much work that I find boring." You say thinking about all the paper work and complaints you'd have to hear, that was something you didn't find fun.

"And don't forget that it comes with LOTS of responsibility! You have to hear the crime someone committed and see what their fate is." Lonnie said shuttering at the thought.

"I'm glad I'm not in line for the throne." Jane said holding her books on closer and setting her chin on the top of the books.

"Me too." You chime in not wanting all that responsibility when you already have enough.

"Me three." Lonnie piped in making you guys laugh just because Mal and Evie were the odd ones out.

"Besides that years away, were teenagers, what do we have to fear." You ask more of a rhetorical question but yet like very rhetorical question someone answers.

"A lot." Evie said with a long sigh as she shook it off. "To change the subject, I can't wait to see what people think if (y/n) look!"

"Yeah, me neither, but if one person asked I look like your sister or am I secretly you sister ... they will NOT wanna do that." You say smashing you lips together and nodding your head.

"Ooh since you agreed..." Evie started to say when you cut in.

"Reluctantly gave in." You correct her as she sighes.

"As you reluctantly gave in, you are my model from now on!" Evie beamed with delight at all the possibilities in store.

"This is just as bad as falling asleep in class then saying yes to bake the food for the school bake sale." You say glumly with a heavy sigh and roll your eyes as the bell rings you say good bye to your friends and follow Evie into the chemistry lab.

As soon as you walk in, all eyes fall on you. Many girls could be heard whispering with each other about your outfits and the "oohs" and "ahs" around the room as you sit down.

Three blond girls, no doubt the daughters of the Bimbettes from The Beauty and the Beast. Were sitting at a table in the back talking among themselves with little giggles when they turned and looked at you.

"Ooh, (y/n) where do you get that outfit!" The blond girl in red asked in a sweet squeaky voice.

"And the make-up!" The blond in yellow said smiling brightly .

"And your hair! OMA!" The blond in green said getting all giddy.

"Whoa, girls, gee, well as you must know, Princess Evie did my make-up, tutorial can be found on her blog: Wicked Style and the outfit is going to be sold in Evie's new clothing line: Poison Apple. Which isn't coming out for a few years, sadly. And the hair, gosh, Little Miss Fashionista here did it to!" You explained to the three blonds as some other girls and boys crowed around.

Evie smiled happily and check her phone for the updates. She had already 2,300 views just in 15 minutes! Unfortunately she had her volume turned on silent so she hit the button up to vibrate.

"Bethany, did you hear that!" The yellow girl said to the red one.

"Yeah Becca, that's sweet!" The red one said back to the yellow one.

"I want that done to me!" The green girl said as her two friends looked at her.

"Yeah Bianca!" The girl in red, who apparently was the leader said to the green girl then turned to Evie and asked. "Hey Evie, would you mind giving us a make over? Like to our Mom's style? Since we LOVE (y/n)'s look!"

Evie looked at you with a bright smile. "Oh course! I got it! During free time come to my room and I will give you a make over, with my muses." Evie said looking at you and then you knew Lonnie and Jane were Evie's little helpers, and Mal helped Evie with her drawing skills.

"Yay!" The three teen Bimbettes squealed in delight all hold hands and jumping up and down.

"Ooh can you also give me a make over?" Melody, daughter of Eric and Ariel asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Evie said smiling brightly as she started to explain what she was going to do to them.

You turn around in your chair and rest your elbows on the counter and rest you chin in your hands. Doug walks in and sees the crowd of girls gathered around Evie. Then he looked at you and what you were wearing. Chad followed the green-clad boy looking at what was going on.

"What's going on?" Chad asked looking at Evie, then their crowd of girls and then you.

"I don't know, lets ask (y/n) since she's not, busy." Doug told the blond prince as the made their way over to where you were sitting.

You wondered were Mr. Deley was, in five minutes class was starting and he was usually here by now.

"Hey, (y/n)," Doug said as you turned to him and smiled.

"Hiya Doug." You say with a wave then wave at Chad. "Hi Chad."

"What's going on?" Doug asked looking at Evie talk to the girls.

"And why do you look like Evie's twin?" Chad chimed in as you rolled your eyes.

"FYI Evie has started a fashion and make-up blog and I reluctantly agreed so I'm her new model. Her first post was her DIY Evil Queen inspired look, which is why I look my her twin." You explain to the two boys.

"Oh,you do look pretty in that outfit." Chad complemented, which kinda caught you of guard.

"Uh ... thanks." You say as you look the other way and add. "She's talking with some girls about the makeovers she's gonna do to them during free time." You tell them as they nod.

"Oh, really?" Chad asked shocked, you looked at him.

"Oh yes, so if you wouldn't mind spending the word about her blog, she'd really appreciate that?" You ask the two boys.

"I don't mind, I'm sure my cousins would be thrilled to have Evie give them a make over." Doug replied with nod.

"I don't mind, some of the tourney players sisters or cousins would probably like a makeover or tips." Chad added again looking you up and down at your outfit.

"Great! Evie will be happy to hear that!" You say with a smile and clap your hands together. "Oh where's Mr. Deley? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Oh, that's what Fairy Godmother told me to say, he's sick and were gonna have a substitute teacher today." Doug explained taking his seat.

"I hope its not Mrs. Cherryville, she's horrible." Chad said shaking his head. She was a substitute teacher they had one day and she spent the whole time talking and then had a quiz on what she said, no one could say what she said, mainly because she's ramble on about something else than what they were learning.

"Oh yes, I only got half of what she said." Doug said arranging his books in front of him.

"That's more than I got."

"You were flirting with April." Doug told the blond prince, talking about one if Ariel's sister Adrina's daughter.

"What she was flirting with me, I was just polity smiling back." Chad replied simply making Doug roll his eyes.

"Uh huh sure." Doug said sounding unconvinced by Chad's answer.

"What, its true!" Chad says as you giggle at they way their being.

"Oh, doesn't it matter?" You ask looking at Chad and then Doug as they shook their heads no. "Them there's your answer."

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A thick British voice said as you look at the woman coming in, she had red hair in a bun in a back jacket and matching pencil skit and black 2 inch wedge heels. "Pleas stake a set."

Everyone went back to their seats as the teacher turned around. "Hi, I probably think you were expecting Mrs. Cherryville or something, she's no longer going to be a substitute teacher for your class anymore, so here I am." She explained then introduced herself as Mrs. Joanna Lawrence.

The class echoed a welcome to her as she went around the room and said names. When they got to Evie as she said her name she interrupted.

"Ah, Miss Evie is this your sister right beside you?" Mrs. Lawrence asked pointing to you.

"Oh no! She's not my sister, she's my best new friend, (y/n)!" Evie introduced you as you smiled and gave a little wave.

"Ah I see, new as in a new student, it are you from the Isle?" She asked as you shook your head.

"No, I'm not, I'm from a good size town far away from here." You explain with a smile.

"Then why do you look like Miss Grimhide then?"

You start to explain to her everything you were told by Evie to say and she looked a little interested in what you were saying.

"Ah, well, she does have impeccable fashion sense as I can see." She said crossing her arms. "Now lets get started,"

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter ... another knock knock joke:

Knock knock

Who's there?

Who?

Who who?

Wait, I didn't know your an owl? ^▽^

A/N

Hey, so this is part one of Fashion, Fashion, Fashion and I could go on but I don't want to, and you can't make me! XD so this is just one part of this two part series.

OMA its a week till our camp meeting yesterday! So I will hopefully update on Monday or Tuesday since Wednesday is gonna be busy, anyway hope ya like this chappie ... And I'm gonna try something new, I'm not gonna update until I get at least five views and four comments ... from different people ... I know, but seriously I want all you readers to comment, telling me what you liked and saw about the chappie :( anyway ... even if u don't get that many reviews I'll still update :)

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	13. Chapter 13

(Part 2)

(y/f/f) your favorite fruit  
(y/f/b) your favorite book

Lunch, the middle-of-the day meal, the second most important meal, next to breakfast ... or is supper the second most important meal of the day? ... Anyway, the cafeteria was a buzz, with girls that didn't like the VKs, now was talking to Evie about makeup tips and makeovers, which made her extremely happy.

"Man, I've never seen her this happy." Mal commented taking a bite out strawberry, and shoving the rest in her mouth one after the other, making her look like a chipmunk as Ben chuckled at his girlfriend and her love for strawberries. "What?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Ben said smiling pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

You looked at them. "Awe, Ben and Mal, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" You sang teasing the two, with a smirk plastered on your face.

Mal gave you a glare. "Shut up (y/n)!" Mal told you in-between swallows of her strawberry filled mouth.

You raise your eye brows. "Ha ha, funny." You deadpan back at her taking a bit out of (y/f/f).

"Says the one that looks like Evie's twin!" Jay chimed in as you look at him with a scowl.

"Ha ha, you got me Mr. I-stole-my-eraser-and-ate-it-thinking-it-was-candy?" You smirk at Jay, knowing he thought.

"How was I suppose to know that the little unicorn was not candy?" Jay asked making you snicker.

"Uh, the texture?" You say in a way that tells him "seriously?" because how couldn't anyone know that an eraser is NOT candy.

"I'm still new to Auradon and all these things, I mean, erasers that look like colorful animals." Jay said looking at you.

You look over and see Snow White's daughter, Stephanie scowl at Evie, as she absently filed her nails. You could tell she was jealous of Evie, you didn't know why, but what ever she was mad about, she was glaring daggers at Evie.

You scoot over to Evie and tap her on the back. "Evie?" You ask in a sing song way.

"Hold on." Ebie tells the girls turning and looking at you. "Yes?"

"If you didn't notice, Snow's daughter if glaring daggers at you." You tell her as she rolls her eyes, followed by random eye rolling by the girls.

Evie looked over at Stephanie, who gave a really fake sour smile at the blue-haired girl. Evie thought Snow's daughter was pretty, she did have the Auradonian beauty. But even though Evie thought that she could give some tips from the Isle to Auradon, where she grew up at.

"Eh, don't look at her, she'll get over it." Evie said turning back to the girls. You knew all too well about girls like her, who usually had something up their sleeve, and to make matters even more fishy, she was talking with Audrey, as the two occasionally glanced over to you and Evie.

'What are they talking about? Only if I wish I could read minds and have super hearing!' You though, resting you head on your hand, as your elbow rested on the table. 'They are cooking something up, I just know it ... what could it be ... could they be planning against Evie? I don't see why, Evie hasn't done anything wrong! Unless her giving other girl makeovers for some reason made them upset? Who would get upset over things like that? People, like back at my old school. Who else could it be? Certainly no Lonnie, she has never been not nice to those girls. Mal, nope, she's avoided Audrey as best as she could, non of the boys could be it ... Jane's to quite and nice, and she's friends with Audrey ... well friends according to Audrey, then who else could it be? Why can't I figure this out!'

Lonnie looks at you, and the facial expressions you were making while you were thinking. "Hey (y/n)?" Lonnie asked making you come back to reality.

"Yep!" You say popping the 'P' and turning to her putting your left leg over your right one.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lonnie asked noticing you looking at Stephanie and Audrey chit chat about who knows what.

"Nothing, just some things, nothing of any importance." You say as nonchalantly as you can be, with a hit if coolness too.

Lonnie looked at you, trying to see weather you were lying or not. You just gracefully ate your food, giving no signs.

"Uh huh." Lonnie sounds very unconvinced by your explanation, but you didn't want to say a word, it was just a though - a hunch - nothing important or life threatening, just a thought.

"What? Don't believe me?" You say putting you hand over your heart in mock defense, pretending to be hurt.

Lonnie looked at you. "Come on, its obvis that you were thinking about something, you face said it all!"

You look at her and reply. "Really?'

"I saw ya, you were in deep deep thought!" Ben chimed in with a chuckle.

"Oh really, Mister King Ben, your so smart, what was I thinking about?" You ask ever so innocently with a charming smile.

"Lets not get technical now, (y/n)." Mal added eating the last strawberry on her plate.

"Ah AH you can't read minds ... I'm just joking, but seriously, what would I be thinking about?" You ask not really caring what they were thinking about what you were thinking.

"Girls, girls calm down for a moment, I just want to say, I just checked my blog and I have over one thousand likes, and like one thousand, two hundred and eighty nine views and one thousand and one subscribers, just from today!" Evie said excitedly with a squeal from the other girls.

"Congrats Evie, that's wonderful!" You smile while telling her. You were really happy for her.

"Yeah E, that's incredible!" Mal said, knowing she liked, viewed and subscribe to her videos, same with you, Lonnie and Jane.

"That's so good!" Lonnie added with a small clap.

"Thanks, and who knows how many by the end of the week!" She beamed in happiness.

((Time skip brought to you by ... Dude doing back flips))

You were sitting on the read reading a limited edition (y/f/b) that was signed by the author at a met in greet, while Evie made videos while she gave some of the girls a make over. Lonnie was sitting right beside you, reading the book along with you, as Jane sat crossed legged beside Mal, as the two looked in Mal's spell book, even though Jane was done - at the moment - with admiring her outfit, she was sure gonna do it again.

"Can I borrow this book after you read it?" Lonnie asked with a smile as you look up at her.

"Sure, I've it like a million times already, its a really good book!" You smile happily as you continue to read.

"And that is a Mermaid inspired outfit and make-up!" Evie stated, pulling away for Melody, as the black haired girl was smiling continently, as she admired the peach shimmer shells below her eyes and the oranges and peaches smoky eyes, and her.

After Evie ended what she said Lonnie said. "And cut!" And ended the video, she was extremely happy about the way Melody's apparel turned out, and her hair, arrayed with pearls and shells.

"I look like a true mermaid!" Melody beamed in happiness, almost squealing at herself.

"Oh Evie, I look wonderful!" Bethany, the teen Bimbette in red, gasp admiring her braided crown with little red rose though out it with a red skirt and off the shoulder white top with a sheer dark red over up top and red heels, and matching make up.

"Yeah! Mine to!" Becca, the teen Bimbette exclaimed looking her yellow Marilyn Monroe dress, strappy pumps, little topaz-like diamonds around the bottom of her eye with light yellow green and dark honey yellow fairing the to the lighter color eye shadow, and her hair was in a bun, with some lose hanging curly straggles.

Bianca, the green teen Bimbette, just kept quiet and looked at her outfit, a green sweetheart neckline top, with a multi layer ballet-like skirt and green flats, her hair was in a two high pigtails with green streaks. The she finally spoke up, "I look amazing!" She exclaimed in utter delight.

Evie giggled at the three girls enthusiasm for their outfits. "I'm so glad you like them!"

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother, got off the bed and looked at her reflection. "I look like a whole new person, I just can't believe it!" Jane exclaimed, looking in the mirror, she was the first one, and her now long hair -thanks to Mal - was in elegant curls, with a chuck on the side in a little pony with a sparkly hair tie, and sparkly but still natural eye shadow that truly made her look like a Fairy Godmother, and the faded tie-die of blues and purples and a small silver bow on the belt of the dress, her skirt was just above her knees and was more form fitting then fluffy, but still was modest, her top was a empire wait top with thick straps, so it showed a little bit of shoulder, and she had wedged silver two inch heels.

"Ooh, me next!" Lonnie exclaimed jumping off the bed, almost making you fall in the other side.

Evie smiled then frowned. "Who's gonna run the camera?" She asked looking around the room.

"Don't look at me, remember what happened when I tried and worked a camera!" Mal said holding her hands out, referring to her dropping the camera in a puddle of water, ruining it.

"I'm nit good with electronics, I'm still working on using my phone." Jane said over her shoulder very meekly.

"I'm not, I'm busy reading my book!" You say, not taking your eyes off the pages.

"I will!" Melody said waking about to the camcorder.

"Great!" Evie grinned clapping her hands together. "Now, Lonnie, you outfit in hanging in the bathroom, you may go change while I get out the sketches Mal, thank you, designed for me to look off and do." She explained as Lonnie went into the bathroom and started to change.

"Evie." You say, still not taking your eyes off your book.

"Yes." She replies, looking up at you, as you look at her.

"I've been told at least twenty times, "Are you Evie's sister," so many times, I can see why, I love my outfit so much, and I'd be happy, if I was your sister." You tell her, starting to ramble.

"Awe, that means alot, and blues and reds, look good on you too!" Evie said cheerfully with a smile.

"Ugh! Did you hear Stephanie today?" Bianca asked her three Bimbette friends.

"No." Bethany replied to the green clad girl.

"What did she say this time?" Becca asked, giving a could-careless look.

"Well, she said in a round about way, she didn't like being out shone by Evie, but she's just jelly of her." Bianca told them.

"She said that?" You ask looking at them, as they nod.

"Yeah, she also said in a round about way she's jelly of you," Bianca said pointing at you.

You were flabbergasted that anyone would be jelly of you. "Me?" You asked in disbelief.

"Cha, like no duh, dunno why though, never said, but WAY more jelly of you, than Evie." Bianca explained, making you blink several times to make sure your not dreaming.

In what would could Stephanie -or anyone for that matter - be jelly of you? It has never happened, you were always the one to get picked on, and no one was ever jelly of you. You just shrugged and continued to reads even though you were slightly reading, your mind would wander to why would she be jelly of you.

You get up and slip off the bed and walk over to Mal, and sit on her bed and sigh. "In what universe would Stephanie be jelly of me?" You say, looking at the violet-haired girl, who looked up at you.

"Don't look at me, how am I suppose to know why anyone does anything, I'm not Zeus." Mal said closing her spell book and laying on her back.

"Its just, no one - and I mean no one - has ever been jelly of me, for anything, I was/were jelly of them, they had the perfect life, with a family and all the things I didn't have." You tell said, starting to realize you were ranting.

"You know, the teen Bimbettes are really ... you know ... ditzy, so how would they know who's jelly or not?" Mal said looking at you.

"I don't know, its just the looks she and Audrey were giving at lunch." You tell her laying on your stomach.

"Well, if Audrey has anything to do with it, its just because either she's jelly - which seems highly unlikely - or them just wanting to be mean on the new kid and VKs." Mal explained.

You sigh heavily. "Ugh, why does life have to be soooo complicated!"

"Its just that way, can't change it, unless we could try and change time, which we'd need a time machine, which is very unlikely ..." Mal said as you cut her off.

"What's unlikely about a time machine, we have magic here, why not a time machine?" You ask.

"Because even if we did go back in time, most the time, you can't change it, if you do, them it changes history, and what's a history, with a perfect history." Mal stated.

"True, I like history, but I do wish I could go back I time and find out hoe my family is." You huff.

"And who my father is!" Mal adds, as you smile and nod.

"Yep, that would be nice, and maybe even change the way Auradonians think about VKs and villains."

"And do away with the isle of the lost."

"With everyone living in harmony!"

"Now we just sound crazy." Mal said with a smile.

"Yep, that's us, crazy." You add with a chuckle.

"But I wouldn't be who I am today, with out growing up the way I did." Mal says, as you nod.

"True, very, very true."

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

I'll give ya a cheesy pick-up line

Cheese

A/N

Hi guys, sorry if I'm a week behind and sorry if its soooooo short, I was at campmeeting, and now I'm home, I feel like crap! My tummy hurts, plus every time I get up off the couch my head hurts and I'm tired and I'm helping babysit, who's a baby who doesn't have a daily schedule, which isn't good, plus I got a sun burn and its pealing, so sorry if it wasn't up to par, I tried, and I know its a little short, but I will try and make the next one longer than this one and VBS (Vacations Bible School) is starting tonight, so I will be a little busy with that :) plus I'm posting as we drive up to VBS, hence this late, we were swimming, trying to get an even tan, at campmeetinf I looked liked a red Sun burned patchwork lobster, yep, imagine that!

Question: What's your favorite book?

I have a lot, but my favorite book I Esther, I love that book (and no I'm nit talking about the book in the bible, the actually book that's goes along with the Movie, which I LOVE!), she is my favorite Bible character, God can even use girls, like orphan Esther to save many people, anyway ... I'm thinking about making a second sequel to this book, once its done, I can't give spoilers, but the farther we go, I will give little hints, and ask if you got any hints/made the connections. ^^

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	14. Chapter 14

(Part 1)

You were reading another one of if your favorite books, (y/f/b), this time, you were walking around the school's garden, enjoying the warm sun on your skin, and the soft breeze blowing. You let Lonnie borrow your other one, and she was really enjoying it, she loved the characters and the plot, she said she found her new favorite book.

You occasionally look up from the book, to see where your going, so you go so bump into anyone. You almost tripped over Dude.

"Oh Dude!" You exclaimed with a slight giggle. You close your book and bend down to the mutt before you. "Hey, Bud, where's Carlos?" You ask as you start to pet him.

He looks up at you and wags his tail and a whimper, as if saying "No clue".

"Well, its not like a need to talk to him, I'm just curious, since he's always with you." You tell the dog, even though you couldn't talk to him, you still talked to him, and he listened.

"Hey, Dude, wanna chase a stick?" You ask as his ears perk up at the word. "Okay, lets go find one." You say starting to look for one, with Dude following right beside you.

You start to look for a stick to throw for Dude. You occasionally look over at the mutt and smile. So far there are stick, and Dude would occasionally whine, and then you would pat his head, assuring him that you would find a stick.

You hear some girls voices talking, you walk with Dude at your heels to where they are coming from. Not to ease drop or nothing, you told yourself you were looking for sticks.

"Look, I know I might seem fine with the VKs being here, they did chose good, but still, there still evil." A voice said in a snarky way, as you peak though the bushes and see Stephanie, daughter of Snow White.

"They seam okay, I mean, for Bing raised up with villains, they seam descent." The second voice, Audrey told the black haired girl.

"True, but what about that new girl, (y/n) is it? Yeah, she's weird, I mean she isn't to excited about Mother's or Father's day, which how wouldn't be?" Stephanie said looking at her nails.

"Lots of people, but now come to think of it, it is a little weird, I men's we know why the VKs parents aren't coming." Audrey said then paused before continuing. "But maybe she just doesn't want talk about them, maybe they aren't perfect?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What would be a more plausible answer is she doesn't have any."

You gasp, but quietly, how did she know? She probably just guessed, but if she didn't find out how.

"And what makes you think that?" Audrey asked, curious about what the black haired girl said.

"I've heard gossip that says exactly that." Stephanie said plainly putting her hand to her hip.

"Oh, so what does that have to do with us?" Audrey asked.

"Not sure, but I'm sure we'll think if something." Stephanie said thinking about it.

"Then if she doesn't - lets just play on that - have family, them why will she come to the Mother and Father's day parties?" Audrey asked.

"You will have to talk with Fairy Godmother about that!" Stephanie said, flipping her hair from her chest to her back.

"No way am I going to her, maybe you should do it!" Audrey told the black-haired girl.

"Okay, maybe I will, or ... we, as in you and me," Stephanie started to say as she leaned over to Audrey's ear and whispered something, of course you couldn't hear what they said.

"Oh Stephanie! That's cruel!" Audrey laughed with her friend.

"I know, but things need to be done!" Stephanie laughed a bit.

"We are so gonna be the prim donna girls, aren't we?" Audrey said taking the skirt if her dress and spinning around. "Oh, I really did great getting that, Kwraonca girl expelled, it didn't bother me, she just needed to be out!"

"Nice Audrey, she was too much like her Father, and the part if her wanting to crash the parties, that wasn't gonna happen!" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Yeah, she can't outshine us! No one can." Stephanie stated spinning around, making Audrey mouth, "No on can outshine me."

"Oh, back on the VKs subject, Fairy Godmother is having Mal make all the decorations from the parties, Evie will help put them out, with the help of a few other girls." Stephanie scoffed.

"Ugh, why get them involved if there gonna use magic, when its prohibited?" Audrey said.

"I guess since Mal defeated her Mother, she can do what she will."

"So, like Fairy Godmother gave her a free one-way pass?"

"Pretty much, but she did redo Jane's hair, even though the girl is still very mousy and shy." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, she's nice, but to shy, and quite, she's never gonna find a boyfriend!" Audrey said.

"Eh, like she needs one, that will just take one away from us!" Stephanie said.

"Your just like Chad, dated most the guys here and broke their hearts!" Audrey said.

"Don't compare me to him, I never cheated on a boy, like he did most the girls here." Stephanie shot back at the other princess.

"Geez don't jump at me like that! I'm just stating the obvious!" Audrey said, putting her hands in front of her.

"Oh, how you and Chad going?" Stephanie asked, seeing the annoyed look on the pink clad girls face.

"Oh, him, yeah, I guess okay." Audrey said in a unhappy way.

"You don't sound happy, has he not been taking you on dates?"

"EW, no, Chad is very ... I don't have words for him."

"Than why are you with him?"

"Because, he's a rebound from Ben, I don't wanna be alone!"

"Then why did you lay one on him?"

"Because I wanted to make Ben jelly, but that didn't work, but I did get grossed out by it though!"

"Audrey, you need to break up with him."

"But that's the thing, I don't want to and be alone!"

"Oh, I see, and you don't want him with anyone else to be happy either?"

"Exactly! People will think I'm awful for it, but does it seam that bad?"

'Yes.' you thought unbelieving what you were heating.

"No! Of course not, any girl that doesn't want to be along can lead a guy along, they do it to us, so why not them?" Stephanie stated with a shrug.

"True, but he's just, very, very dense to things!" Audrey said with a slight nod if her head.

"Yeah, he's not to bright, and won't take hints, I'm actually shocked he hasn't asked me by now to do his homework!"

"He's been being help with school by (y/n) you know."

"What are you implying? That she is gonna take him away? Get real, no one is gonna take Chad from me, that's for sure!" Audrey exclaimed. "Let alone a non royalty commoner! And besides, after I get done, no ones gonna want him."

Stephanie then smiled and said. "Way to go girl, but seriously, ever since she got here, she's a little, you know, I'm not gonna say shy, but isn't much out there."

"Well, I'm glad were using her cheer, its really great! And besides, like anyone could think of anything better to cheer?" Audrey said. You didn't know if it was a compliment or insult.

"That's true, she thinks she's good, after the game, lets just see!" Audrey vowed starting to walk toward you, you ran across the little year, past the fountain and behind a bush.

You took a deep breath, opened your boon and began to "read" while you walk, with Dude at your heels, wondering what's going on. You occasionally glace up as you see Audrey and Stephanie approach. Stephanie whispers something to Audrey, and the pink clad princess puts out her foot, making you trip and fall into the water, with a splash.

"I'm so sorry!" Audrey gasped in fakely, trying to hold back a laugh.

You sit there in the fountain, drenched from head to toe in water. You look at your book and its completely soaked - nor like ruined - you give Audrey a start that means business.

"What dare you!" You exclaimed, hitting you hands down on the water, making a splash.

"I didn't see you there, it was an accident, I'm so sorry!" Audrey said with a smirk, but with fake sincerity in her voice, as Stephanie giggles.

"You as well as I know that's a lie!" You spat back at her narrowing your eyes at her.

Audrey puts her hand on her chest in mock defense. "Maybe you should watch where your going instead of reading and walking!" The pink clad princess shot back crossing her arms.

You pick up your book and hold it up. "Look, you ruined my book!" You tell her as they both giggle.

"Serves you right for walking and reading!" Stephanie says with a laugh, crossing her arms.

You just couldn't believe them, You just couldn't stand them anymore after what you heard, you knew they were self observed, prissy, stuck-up, princesses with nothing else to do but gossip about everyone and everything!

Dude whimpered at you, putting his front paws on the rim on the fountain giving you the most adorable eyes ever. "I know Dude, their just mean girls." You tell the dog, referring to the movie Mean Girls, as Audrey and Stephanie walk off laughing and making jokes about you.

You sit there and sigh. "Oh Dude, why does everything bad have to happen to me!" You complain looking up at the sky. "What have I done so bad to get think much bad freaking karma!"

"(y/n)?" You hear a boy's voice say as you turn around and see Chad. You roll your eyes and try to get up, but the algae making you slip and fall back on your butt with a splash.

"Drats!" You exclaim now very frustrated with life in general, so far, it hadn't been going good for you today. "Okay, very funny! I get it!" You yell at the sky, speaking to the gods of Olympus. You tripped during breakfast, landing on you food that was spread on the floor. You broke off the tip of the pencil in the sharpener. You accidentally bumped the beakers off the table and shattering on the floor. "Just my luck!"

"Here, let me help you." Chad offered his hand, you just looked at him. You were still mad at Audrey, but also a bit upset with her about what she said about you, your friends and Chad.

"Fine!" You reluctantly slap you hand in his as you stand up. You take one step, slipping on the algae, falling forward to the ground landing on top of Chad. Talk about awkward!

You stare into his eyes, and he into your eyes for a few seconds, you smile sheepishly and get to you feet, followed by Chad. You start to ring out your shirt.

"Sorry about that ..." You start to say, awkwardly glancing at Chad with your cheeks bright red. "My luck ran out today, aparently."

"Oh, from what I seen, Audrey tripped you." Chad said bending down and picking up your book.

"Oh, yeah, she did, but she said it was an accident." You tell him, with a bit a anger in your voice running your hand through your wet hair.

"It didn't look like an accident." Chad says holding out your book. You frown and take it.

"Great, ruined!" You groan opening up the book and sighing.

"I know a place that can fix it go as new." Chad said, as you look up at him, with a puzzled look on your face.

"Really?" You raise your eyebrows at him. "Even if it soaked?"

Chad nodded. "Yes, even if it soaked or burned even." He told you, as you nod. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Reading and looking for a stick to throw for Dude." You say, looking at the dog at your feet, trying to drink the water dripping off your outfit.

"Oh, I see." Chad said with a slight nod, you didn't know if he knew you were leaving something out for not, bur he didn't seam it.

"Can I go change first? I a am a little chilly with the wind blowing." You say as he nod. Chad escorts you to your dorm, you open the door and go in. Your roommate isn't there, which you sigh in relief. You put your book down on the table and quickly change, after a quick shower and you put your hair in a messy bun to dry, you put on ((look above)) Once your done you come out holding the poor looking book in your hand.

"Ready?" He asks as you nod and follow him down the hall.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ?

Joke of the chapter:

Why did Ariel leave the ocean?

It was to currant (hipster talk) XD (corny I know)

A/N

Ha ha I'm back, he he, sorry if you don't like that type of outfit, but it's inspired by Black Widow, DC Avengers! Awe-SOME! You can always pick something else, but I like outfits inspired by mu favorite things.

Anyway, yeah another two part chappie, gosh, the next one will be the Chad X Reader stuff, no romantic fluff yet, that has yet to come, but you will becoming closer to him ... I want to get this story done my the end of summer, so I can post a new story (Titanic Love) what could that be? Got any ideas? If you kindly review you will get a sneak peek of the next Chappie and/or a sneak peak of (Titanic Love), you can choose which one or both, or just one, and all you even can do is comment a good emoji or something. You'll just have to find out MoRe about (Titanic Love) later, so there you have it, I hope y'all enjoyed this Chappie ... if not ... your bad, not mine! And don't worry, lots of drama has yet to come at ... You know what, yeah you do, right? If you don't just ask, but its been mentioned sooooo many times, and Audrey is a ... you know, how dare she do that to the readers book, ooh, she need a good butt whooping, by my great grandma, ooh, she didn't tolerate anyone doing anything against the rules ...

I love you guys, your comments, votes and adds are making my day, ? ﾟﾐﾽ?


	15. Chapter 15

(f/m/f) (favorite milkshake flavor),

You walk down the street right beside Chad. You were biting you lip for an unknown reason, you just kept looking in front and were hugging your book tightly.

"Hey, (y/n), I think you might wanna let go of your book, I don't think its gonna go anywhere." Chad commented with a slight chuckle, making you roll your eyes.

"I'm just thinking." You say plainly releasing the tight grip on your water logged book, that was half way dry.

"Just thinking." He said, as if he didn't believe that's what you were doing, which I was what you were doing.

"What? I was!" You counter with unbelief in your voice as you looked at him.

"I believe you, no need to jump on me." He said as you rolled your eyes, which was one of your favorite things to do.

"Sorry, I've just got alot of things going on, that I can't make since of ..." You found yourself rambling. You were saying anything personal, just some emotions and some cons to being in a new place. He seamed to listen and after you were done you were a little embarrassed about rambling, but he didn't seam to care.

"I'm so sorry for rambling." You said looking down at the ground, bright red in embarrassment.

"It's okay, sometimes people need to rant." He said, those words blew you away ... kidding ... you were just shocked that he didn't make a big deal of it. Most people do when you ramble on and on and on about nothing really.

"Uh ... thank you?" You ask looking at him weird, you shake you head and pull out your phone, and check the time, at least it during the free time, you had like forty five minutes until you had to go back.

"No need to thank me." He replied to you, with another one of his charming smiles, you couldn't help but inwardly roll your eyes.

You just look at him and there was some awkward silence as usual. It was so quite between the two of you, you could hear cars and all them city things going on ((I don't know what Auradon is like)).

He opened a door that has a sign above it that says: BOOK STORE on it. You raise your eye as you walk in. Chad follows closing the door as the bells ring.

"Hello how may I help you." A elderly man said, popping up from behind the counter then he looked at Chad. "Oh, nice to see you again Chad, how's everyone at Auradon Prep?"

"There good," he replied to the older man, as Chad walks up to the front desk. You follow him looking around. "We were wondering if you could fix (y/n)'s book?"

You set the book on the table. His eyes widened.

"Is this ... the first edition of (Y/F/B)?" He asked looking over the book.

"First book to be sold, I have had it for as long as I can remember, I even had it as a baby ... I LOVE (Y/F/B)!" You say giving a little smile.

"Ah yes, such a lovely book, my granddaughter just adores it!" He said then turned around. "How rude, I didn't even tell you my name, I'm Franco."

"Hi, and its okay, I do that alot." You say smiling.

"Here, I will take this and get back to you in less than an house, I'd say, fifty minutes would do it." He said as you nod, and he then says bye and you guys leave the book store.

"What are we gonna do for a whole fifty minutes?" You ask, looking at the blond prince.

"We could go and sit at the ice cream parlor and get something and talk?" He suggested as you nodded.

You and Chad walked into a ice cream parlor, whiling you waited for you book to be fixed. He asked that you wanted and you said (f/m/f) (milkshake flavor), and he went to get it. You still didn't know why he was being so nice, or why he was helping. You thought maybe he had been spelled by someone to be nice, or he was really changing. Either way, you were thankful he was helping.

He walked over with a strawberry for him and a (f/m/f) and set it down in front of you with a smile.

"Thanks." You tell him with a smile, opening your straw and sticking it in your milkshake. You take a sip of it, and you had to admit that it was good.

"So, what were you doing out in the gardens anyway?" Chad asked out of the blue, making you stop drinking and look up.

"I just wanted to be in nature reading one if my favorite books. And I guess it was just the fact of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." You tell him not making eye contact with him.

"It is a beautiful day today, its not to hot or cold." He commented as you turned your head out the window and sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just enjoying today while I can." You say, it wasn't a lie, you were a little bothered by what Audrey had said, and you were wondering why Chad - jerk charming, referred as by Evie - was being so nice! You didn't know if it were genuine or not. Because that's how he is!

"How are you liking school?" He asked folding his arms on the table and looking at you, who still wasn't making eye contact.

"Fine, I guess." You say in a huff, continuing to drink your milkshake. "Its different from my other schools I've been to."

"Ah, I see, would you like to explain?" He asked looking at you, who sighed.

"Why not! Got nothing else better to do!" You say with a hit of sarcasm in your voice. "I had no friends, I was bullied alot, I movies around schools, I was taken out and tried to be home schooled, didn't work and now I'm here." You say in generic way.

"Oh, I-I ugh see." Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

You cocked and eyebrow. 'Did I say something wrong?' You thought. 'Did I hit a soft spot? What! Is he telling guilty! Chad Charming, feeling guilty? Yeah, like Hotchner's smile' {{{{hey does anyone know what I'm referring to? If not and wanna know I'll tell ya}}}}}

"Chad?" You ask as he looks up at you, ad you cross your arms and lean back.

"Nothing, just nothing." He replied, making you smirk.

"How, tell me more about you?" You say crossing you let and bouncing your foot as you take a sip of your milkshake.

"I'm the youngest, I have an older brother, who is away. You probably already know who my parents are. And you probably know alot more from all the school gossip. And ..." Chad trailed off as you looked at him.

"And ... what?" You ask wondering what's wrong.

"Just, er, just something from the past, I don't wanna say, its rather, ... uncomfortable to talk about." He says taking a few sips of his milkshake.

You look at him with a detective's eye, wondering what it could be. You thought back to what Lonnie said about something in his past happened which made him the way he is now. But you were just gonna let it go and move on.

"Dang, these milkshakes are heavenly, they taste unlike any other milkshake I've had." You say, making the awkwardness lessen. He looks up."There killer."

"They do say there the best milkshakes in all of Auradon." Chad adds.

"I can see why, but I'm not gonna go and be all poetic about it, if I were, you'd die from boredom." You say, hardly keeping yourself from laughing at the stupid remark you make, but he did smile a little.

"I'm sure you wouldn't bore me." He said as you shake your head.

"Nu uh, last time I did that, I put the principal to sleep." You say with a small laugh, as Chad smiled.

In a car, in the parking lot, Audrey and Stephanie were crouched down in the back set, peeking out looking at the two of you.

"And you were saying?" Stephanie said to Audrey, as she pink princess sent her a glare.

"Who dare she and my man have milkshakes!" Audrey hissed, zooming the binoculars closer.

Stephanie did the same. "They are talking and having a milkshake, what else are they to do why she gets her book fixed! And I thought you didn't like Chad." She told the brunette haired princess.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Gosh Steph, we went over this in the garden! Now, I dropped my boom in the fountain and he didn't do that!"

"Maybe because you told him you didn't need help." Stephanie replied to the pink clad princess.

"He could have insisted!" Audrey snapped, keeping her eyes glued at the two of you.

"So what are you gonna do?" Stephanie asked looking at the brunette.

"Hmm, lets just say, the girl with no family, is gonna have a not so great mother's and father's day." Audrey had wickedly evil grin with a slight giggle.

"Isn't that a little mean, I mean, we both have parents ..." Stephanie was cut off my Audrey.

"When did you become Miss I'm-so-nice-and-i-care-about-her feels, when I recall you weren't an angel in the garden either!" Audrey shot at the blacked haired girl.

"Touché." She replies at Audrey.

"Lets just say, she will be gone for good after I get done." Audrey said with a twisted smile on her face.

They continue to spy, whole you two talk. Soon your books ready to pick up, and you do, looks brand new, like it was never wet. You thank him so much and give him a bone crunching hug, but then apologize, which he then says its okay. Chad escorts you back to campus making it to class just a minute before the bell rings.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ

Joke of the chapter:

Why is Cinderella never good at sports?

She is always running away from the ball :D

A/N

And I'm sorry to say this I had some writers block with this chapter, and I've been having trouble with one of my friends, who isn't a girl, he's a boy and he's making a huge deal and being a drama queen over nothing, because his friends can't be there for him when he needs them, but they have different lives then him, its just sooooo frustrating!

And so it might not be the best and I think I might skip to the tourney game and Mother'sand Father's day, just because I want too, so the next chappie will be the tourney game against Avalon Phoenixes and Auradon Fighting Knights ... back on the regular schedule, hope you liked this what shall I call it, fully cotton candy-ness? Yeah, for those who review and wanted a sneak peak, got it!

And thank you all for 1k reads on WATTY! That amazing! And 2k reads on fanfiction! I never would have thought it would get that many, and the comments and votes, I never would have thought that people would actually like a Chad X Reader, I was sure it was going to be a bust, but wow you guys, I'm so thankful and honored! You guys are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just can't thank you enough! You guys are amazing! Your what's keeping me going! And I will not disappoint you in the next chapter!

So if you want a seek peak of every chapter, but hit me up with a comment, don't have to be long, a "good" or smiley emoji is fine with me.

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of the tourney game against the Avalon Phoenixes. Both bleaches were willed with kids, along with parents, watching the game. The cheerleaders stood talking a little until the game started.

You of course scanned the audience, you saw Kwraonca, sitting in-between her Mom and Dad, with a grumpy expression on her face. You waved at and she smiled a bit but didn't wave back. You seen most everyone's parents, all but for a couple. The lady had dark brown hair and a white dress on and the guy had brown hair and was in burgundy suit on with a white shirt. You of course wondered who they were.

Lonnie motions for you to come to her, from the bleachers, which you walk over. "Yes Lonnie?" You ask her with a smile, pumped about the game.

"Good luck on the cheerleading, I've heard that the Avalon High Cheerleaders ate known for taking others lines and sabotaging games, which no on could prove." Lonnie warned in a whisper as you nod.

"Got it, oh, hey who is the lady and man all by themselves over there?" You say looking at then and giving a nod.

"Oh, that is Queen Nancy and King Edward if Andalasia." Lonnie replied to you, as TaElra come down.

"And from what is gossip, they had a child, daughter to be precise. Some saw she died when she was born, other say the princess was kidnapped and others say she ran away, bur yet again, no one knows for certain. But they never talk about her, when they do, it hurts them so much." TaElra explained in a whisper making various hand gestures.

"That's a shame." You say with a long sigh, taking a glance at them.

"Ooh, guess what? You have to meet my parents!" Lonnie said with a agreeing Kyli. "I'm sure they will love you!"

"I'd be happy tonight at the winning game celebration!" You say clapping your hands together.

"And what song are you gonna sing?" Mal asked, walking up, followed by Evie.

"I know! I know!" Evie exclaimed like a little kid. You turn to her and give her the look.

"Evie! Don't say a word! You will find out tonight!" You say flipping your pom-poms around.

"Its a beautiful song!" Evie added, earning a glare for you. "I'm not gonna say the song, Y/N!"

"Anyway, what happens if we don't win?" You say glumly, wondering, because that was a slight chance.

"I'm not sure. But it will be a losing celebration with food still!" Mal said, then smiling since Lonnie said there was strawberry cake.

A girl with long black hair, with red highlights, and brown eyes, in a typical Auradon Prep cheer outfit, but with some red detail. "Hi guys!" She greeted with a smile.

"Oh I Milly," Lonnie said with a wave at the young girl.

"I'm Milly Hood, daughter of Red Ridding Hood." She introduced with a smile. "But just keep that a secret."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N." You introduce, setting your pom-poms down and pulling down your skirt.

The whistle was blew and the game started. The cheerleaders took there places starting to cheer for the team.

(((time skip cuz I'm lazy, so just watch the one on the movie ten times and do a remix with another team XD I'm sorry I just can't write games)))

It was half time, both teams needed a break. All the team members on both teams were cover in sweat and was drinking water like it was going out a style. Of course your team had cheered the cheer you made up for trying out for cheerleading, which make the other team of cheerleaders. They weren't the best at making up cheer slogans, but they did put a lot of enthusiasm into it.

Then the Avalon High cheerleaders walked over to the middle of the field. Everyone fell silent, wondering what was going to happen. For a few minutes they just stood there and have a stare battle with your team. You were puzzled at what was happening.

"You really think your team's gonna win?" Jennifer, a platinum blond, with blue eyes, said in a demeaning way, as if Auradon was gonna lose.

You walk up to them followed by the rest of your cheer team. "PUH-lease, give me a break, we will!" You say with smirk putting you hands on your hips with some of the Auradon cheerleaders gather behind you, which went the same with Avalon Phoenixes.

"And what makes you so sure you will?" A red-headed green eyed girl named, Samantha asked snappily.

"We've got a team if awesome players!" Evie added in pointing to the Auradon Fighting Knights.

"Oh, give me a break, you Auradonians don't have what it takes to cheer your team to win?" A Asian girl with long black hair in two Chinese buns and brown eyes, who went by the name on Chenny, said in a challenging way.

Audrey shoved her way to the front. "Look, we will win, we are SO WAY better then, you!" She said with her perfect smile at the offending team.

Kylidreiana, or Kyli put her hands on her hips. "You are so going down." She said said pointing to the opposing team of cheerleaders.

"Yeah, our team is better than yours." Milly chimed in, crossing her arms with a smirk. "We've got the best players!"

"You guys are pathetic, letting Isle kids come, like you and you." Jennifer said in a snippy way, pointing at Mal and Evie.

"They turned good, and FYI, you are the pathetic loser!" Audrey says, everyone was shocked she said something nice about them. But it was true, they did turn good, but still Audrey, saying something nice about Mal and Evie, talk about a punch to the face.

"Look at Miss Sleeping Beauty's daughter, all standing up for the VKs, when last I heard, she hated them." Chenny smirked making Audrey's face turn redder than a tomato.

"You better watch it." Audrey hissed pointing at here with her pink manicured nails.

The Avalon Phoenixes laughed at you guys. You crossed your arms, knowing that it was so on. You turn to Evie, Kyli and Mal, who nodded.

"Its on!" You tell them and that's when it turned in a cheerleading duel. Both teams, dance battle against each other during half time. This was something to watch. "Hit it!" You said pointing to the band, who started to play a beat to a song. ((its just Superhero Beat tweaked to this setting, its a great battle song))

"One, two, three, four." Doug called as the band began to play the song as the crowd and tourney players looked in shock at what was happening.

(((A/N make up your own dance moves to the song in your head)))

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

Knights will not fail we  
Will totally win today

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

Like seriously get real  
As is you could beat the winning champs

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

We got it, don't worry  
We will win this game today

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

Oh really, well lets just  
See about that now won't we

[All:]

Hey now, now, cheer for our team  
Everyone here is cheering, cheering

Our turn, our time  
Our song, our rhyme  
In minute, gonna win it  
Step back in the line

The power is mine  
My looks, so fine  
Today, my way  
My moment to shine

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

Lets take em out right now  
We're ready to win

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

We're a unbeatable, game-winning team  
Now see us win

[All:]

Hey, now, now, cheer for our team!  
Everybody here is cheering for us  
Hey, now, now, follow my lead  
Everybody here is cheering, cheering, cheering, cheering

Our turn, our time  
Our song, my rhyme  
In minute, gonna win it  
Step back in the line

The power is mine  
My looks, so fine  
Today, my way  
My moment to shine

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

(cheering for us)

[All:]

Our turn, our time  
Our song, our rhyme

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

(cheering for us)

[All:]

Any minute, gonna win it  
Step back in the line

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

(cheering for us)

[All:]

The power is mine  
My looks, so fine

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

(cheering for us)

Today, my way  
My moment to shine

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

(cheering for us)

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

A.U.R.A.D.O.N  
Say it loud and free  
You can't compete with  
Our wicked beat

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

A.V.A.L.O.N  
High here in the one  
You wanna cheer  
Its clear Avalon is here

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

A.U.R.A.D.O.N  
Say it loud and free  
You can't compete with  
Our wicked beat

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

A.V.A.L.O.N.  
High here in the one  
You wanna cheer  
Its clear Avalon is here

[All:]

Hey, now, now, cheer for our team  
Everybody here is cheering, cheering, cheering, cheering

Our turn, our time  
Our song, our rhyme  
In minute, gonna win it  
Step back in the line

The power is mine  
My looks, so fine  
Today, my way  
My moment to shine

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

(Cheering for us)

Our turn, our time  
Our song, our rhyme

[Avalon Phoenixes:]

(cheering for us)

[All:]

Any minute, gonna win it  
Step back in the line

[Auradon Fighting Knights:]

(cheering for us)

[All:]

The power is mine  
My looks, so fine

Today, my way  
My moment to shine

Cheering, Cheering for me!

The music ended and the tourney field was dead in silence, untill both bleaches, the right: Auradon Fighting Knights and the left: Avalon High all cheered for each of there teams. Both cheerleading teams when back to there spots.

"No bad, (y/n), Evie, Mal and Kyli, I didn't know you had this planned out." Audrey said with a smirk looking over at you three.

"Well, it was more (y/n)'s idea than any of ours." Kyli said, putting her hands on your shoulders.

"True, but Mal, Lonnie and Evie came up with the dance moves and I helped Kyli with the music." You tell her, making sure all four girls got credit too.

The tourney players on both teams were shocked that this is what would during half-time, while both teams rest. Everyone looked at the coach wondering if it was planned.

"Don't look at me, I didn't plan this." Coach Jenkins said, putting his hands in front if him, his left with the clipboard.

"And to think everyone everywhere watching this game saw the dance battle!" Carlos said in awe about what had just happened.

"How knew (y/n) had that up her sleeve." Chad stated with a round of nod.

"It was actually Mal, Evie, Kyli and (y/n)." Ben correct with a smile. He knew, he helped get it all worked out.

Then players had a laugh and playfully punched Ben in the arm other ruffled his hair. It was a perfect way to watch and take a break, but now it was game time.

(((Game time! You know what to do, lets skip to the last few seconds! Cuz ... yes ... I'm L-A-Z-Y!)))

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats as the minutes counted down. Jay had the ball as two of the biggest Avalon high players came at him, it was in slow motion. As they came to take the ball Jay threw it over to Carlos, who missed it but Chad caught it. He threw it over to Ben, who shot the winning goal.

The Auradon crowd went wild. People screamed for joy and jumped up and down, or hugged each other. You guys won the game! And you were all so happy and squeally!

Everyone on the tourney team picked up Ben, and cheered. They were so happy that they won. The Auradon players high fived each other, gave man hugs, punched each other in the arms.

They congratulated the Avalon Phoenixes, who in return became sore losers and slowly went back to the bus after losing to the Auradon Fighting Knights. The cheerleaders game over to the Auradon Tourney players.

Chad picked you up and spinned you around, since you were right beside him, he gave you a quick peck on the cheek, you blushed, but didn't make a huge deal out of it.

Audrey was hot, she was smoking mad, her eyes sent daggers to you and him. She knew that tomorrow, she was gonna make sure you went down with a bang.

"You guys were great!" You tell the team with a huge smile, as Chad put his arm around you.

Mal kissed Ben on the cheek. "Nice shot Bennyboo." She teased with a smirk as Ben kissed her, making some people swoon at them.

Evie kissed Doug on the cheek, who turned bright red after it. "Thank you." She said in her sweet way, about playing the music for the duel.

"Anytime." He said smiling back, making Evie blush as she hugged him.

"Who knew Avalon High had some sore losers." Kyli comments with a laugh, setting her pom-poms down on the ground.

"I know!" Milly agreed with a nod. "But that was a wicked game tho."

"Couldn't agree more." Jay chimed in, putting his arm around Milly, who blushed a little.

"I can't believe I missed the ball." Carlos whined sadly.

"You did great with keeping the ball from Avalon." Ben said to the while-haired boy.

You all continued to talk on your way to get changed and rest for the celebration that night.

Joke of the chapter:

Why can't you give Elsa a balloon?

She will Let It Go.

A/N

So sorry for ir being late, I've been trying to write it, but I've been dealing with a needy annoying ex-friend. But anywho I hope you liked this chapter!

So if you want a seek peak of every chapter, but hit me up with a comment, don't have to be long, a "good" or smiley emoji is fine with me.

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	17. Chapter 17

(Part one)

(y/f/d) your favorite dessert  
(y/s/f/d) your second favorite dessert

The moon was full, the stars shone bright over Auradon, and the auditorium was decked out in the Auradon Colors, and a banner that read: VICTORIOUS ARE THE FIGHT KNIGHTS OF AURADON. Parents were with there kids at the refreshment table or talking with other parents.

You were shoving your face will (y/f/d). Thank goodness Evie didn't decide to try anymore make up tips of you, you were dressed in what you wanted, your style, and you were happy. Evie came up to you. "Isn't this great!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, killer." You deadpanned with a mouth full of (y/f/d). You looked at Lonnie, who was the DJ, turning up I'm Your Girl, a very upbeat song. You found yourself humming along with it.

"Who needs to dance when you got food." You say earning a not from both Jane and Freddie. Freddie took the whole plate of cream puffs for herself.

"Dancing is fun!" Evie exclaimed taking out her phone. "Perfect lighting!" She then takes a selfie. "Ah, I need more blush!" And with that said, she takes off for the bathroom.

"I tell ya, if that girl could get any more self absorbed, I will literally have ghosts haunt her dreams." Freddie said, stuffing her face.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, she's like Audrey on some aspects."

"Sadly yeah, but then their personalities bounce." You added as the three of you so down on a couch.

"Ooh you have (y/f/d) too!" Jane said walking up, having a plate full of it.

"Yeah, its delicious! I haven't had it since I can here," you say with a nod, stuffing more in your mouth.

"I love the little cream puffs, they are like heaven!" Freddie said in a sing song way.

You giggle with Jane. "And look! Mal is digging into the strawberry cake." Jane said, pointing to Mal, who was cutting herself a huge piece of cake.

"She does love them strawberries doesn't she?" You say with a giggle.

"I'll give Auradon all credit for they're food!" Freddie said.

"Oh yeah, you should have been at my 10th birthday party, it was like a candy store!" Jane said with a smile.

"In speaking of candy, my new roommate, I know where she keeps her secret stash!" You say with a smrik.

"Alyssa? Oh yeah, that girl, she had always had a secret stash of something." Freddie said. "Ooh, do you think you could score some for us?"

"Now hey, isn't that stealing?" You ask with a grin.

"True, it is considered stealing, maybe you could ask her when she's half asleep or something?" Suggested Jane.

"Hmm, good idea, she's not that bad," You said. "she's more of the leave-me-lone-I-don't-need-friends type than the we-could-be-best-buddies type of person."

"Yes, its true, she didn't have any friends, all she had was her cousin and her family." Freddie confirmed.

"In speaking, I haven't seen Kwraonca is?" You ask, wondering what happened to your old roomie.

"Nope, haven't seen her," Jane said.

"Seen her at the game, then after, nope." Freddie said. "In speaking, I heard her father grounded her the whole time she was back home."

"I've been grounded, even for things I didn't do." You said. "But yet again, she should've learned the first time."

"I would never do what she did." Jane said.

"You to nice and quite to so such a thing." Freddie said. "Now I on the other hand, would if it was a good reason."

"I did it back home," You said. "at my old school and everyone thought it was someone else, I didn't get in trouble nor did I say I did it either."

"It was something that happened every so often at Dragon Hall." Freddie said. "My dad is the headmaster of Dragon Hall, so I got perks at the school."

"Even though my mom's headmistress," Jane said. "I don't get any perks."

"It's sad," You said. "Some people, depending of their familiar status gets what ever they want."

"Like Audrey." Freddie said.

"Just like Audrey." You confirm.

"She's not all that bad," Jane said. "She is mean, and selfish, and vain ... but deep down she's a good person."

"Way deep down." Freddie said.

"All people have a good and bad side to them." You said. "Just some chose which side to let out."

"Hey, look at Audrey." Freddie said, pointing to the pink sparkling girl, fixing Chad's already perfect hair. "Every since he kissed you ..."

"Oh the cheek, 'cause he was happy for winning the game." You cut in, making it clear, but you face was a little red. "But that doesn't mean I like him."

"Sure, she's been like the devil to you, keeping the blond prince charming away." Freddie finished.

"Eh, I don't care one way or the other, ugh, need more punch, be right back." You stated, setting your on your stop of the couch, then you walk over and get some punch. Your eyes bug out when you seen (y/s/f/d), you look back at your already full plate, then back at it.

"Tempting huh?" A lady's voice said, making you look up, it was Queen Nancy.

"Yeah ..." You trail off looking back at the (y/s/f/d), then you shake your head. "So much food, I don't want to be selfish and take it all for myself."

She chuckles. "True, but four whole tables of food over flowing, I don't think no one would notice."

"Maybe," You said. "but Freddie already took all the cream puffs, and me taking all the (y/s/f/d) is kind a selfish."

"Well, the violet-haired girl is taking the whole strawberry cake, with Ben's consent." She stated, she was right.

"That's true, Mal does live strawberries alot, I mean it couldn't hurt." You stated picking up one and putting it in your mouth. "Hmm, just as delicious as I remember ... oh, I'm Y/N, btw." You tell her swallowing.

"Nice to meet you Y/N, I'm Nancy." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, very familiar with how you too met." You say taking another one and sticking it in your mouth.

"Edward is wonderful, I wouldn't change anything that had happened, but one thing I would have." She said, looking at the brunette man, who was walking this way.

"Really?" You ask eating another one, as Dude licked your leg. "Hey Dude!" You pick him up, and see Carlos dancing with Jane, you smile.

"Hey Nancy," Edward said, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, Edward." Se replies as you feed Dude a shrimp, how refuses.

"Good boy, shrimp is nasty, you want sausage don't you?" You say rolling up the shrimp in napkin and grabbing the sausage, feeding it to him.

"What a nice dog," Edward said, looking at Dude, who barked. "Is he yours?"

You look up and giggle. "Nope, he's the school dog, Carlos over there spends most of his time with dude." You explain giving him another piece of sausage.

"Well he is very well trained." Edward said, as you gave a nod.

"Yes he is," You coo giving him another piece of sausage.

"I haven't seen you around before this?" Nancy said. "Are you new?"

"Yes I am, I'm the ... exchange student or something like that." You said.

"Ah, I see, are you liking it?" Nancy asked, getting some punch.

"Oh yeah," You said. "a few people in not to fond of, but they don't really bother me."

"I'm good to hear, I went to an all girls school when I was your age." Nancy said with a smile.

"I've been to many public, private, and even homeschooling, which none ever worked out." You said with a sigh.

"I was homeschool, well, more like castleschooled." Edward said, with a smile.

"That's cool, like super kewl." You said as Dude wiggled his way out of your grip, he jumped to the ground and ran over to Carlos, who was know just talking with Carlos.

"Well, I will let you get back to the celebration! And we can talk again soon." Nancy said with a smile.

"Okay!" You said turning around and walking to the bathroom and you washed your hands and then came out.

"Hey (y/n)!" Kylidreiana greeted with a smile.

"Hi," You greet giving her a hug. "So, we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah, that's on my part, I had gotten a little busy helping Fairy Godmother with the talent show." Kyli explained.

"No worries, cheering took up most of my time." You said.

"In speaking, Auradon Prep won!" Kyli exclaimed. "And that duel was so cool!"

"Yeah, we had a hunch that something like that would happen," You said. "And we had a little heads up from a friend of Lonnie's that something like this would happen."

"It was very entertaining," Kyli said. "Just like when Ben sang to Mal, oh hey, I want you to meet my parents!" She says pulling you over to Milo and Kida. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet Y/N, my friend."

You give a little "hi" with a smile as they greet you.

"Ah, your Y/N, Kyli talks about you all the time." Milo said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, uh, really?" You ask, as he nods. "She is an awesome person, shes very nice!"

"So, are you in any sports?" Milo asked.

"Cheer, I wish they would have Quidditch, its really fun, I'd be a natural at it." You say, with a smile.

"What is this Quidditch?" Kida asked, from what Kyli had said, her Mom still didn't know much about our world.

"You don't know what Quidditch is!" You gasp dramatically. "It's only the best game ever invented!" You explain what Quidditch is.

"Fascinating." Milo and Kida said in unison.

"Yeah, and its like, my place in Hogwarts would be Gryffindor, don't ask me why, bur every quiz I take online gives me that house." You explain. ((((((It's true, everytime I take it, I get Gryffindor! No joking!))))))

"Oh, Harry Potter, good books." Milo said, with a nod from Kida.

"Is Harry Potter then wizard kid?" Kida asks.

"Half-blood, half wizard - half human, but yes, he is." You confirm. "But I will take my PJO and HOO, since I really love them book."

"Yeah, where's the dam snack bar?" Kyli said grinning and nudging you. Milo and Kida looked confused.

"It's a PJO reference," You said.

"Oh, I see,"Milo said, pushing up his glasses.

Lonnie changed the record, she put oh the head phone, messed with some of the buttons and turned up the music. Every st first liked the tune. It was very up beat and some of the parents tapped their foot to the beat.

"My heart is racing," Audrey sang, from her seat on the couch, she got up and walked to the stage.

"Can't stop this feeling," Milly sang, handing her drink to Jay as she smiled and made her way to the stage.

"My ground is shaking," Kyli sang, turning around from talking with her parents and walking to the stage.

"Wanna let go, go crazy," TaElra sang, jumping down from the chair she was singing in, fixing the streamers and make her way up to the stage.

"Dance on the ceiling," Kwraonca sang, uncrossing her arms and smiling walking away from her parent, which all the parents were wondering what was going on.

"My world is waiting," Audrey's girls all sang in unison talking the left side of the stage for themselves.

"Don't wanna stop, Give up. I want it all," You sang passing Chad, giving him a smirk, catching on to what they were doing and make your way to the stage.

"Cause I just ain't had enough, Keep up," Evie sang, setting her purse by Doug, following you.

"We're gonna show the world, That there's just," Mal joined in singing, walking right past Audrey's parents.

"No stopping us, No one can hold us back," Jane came in, many adults were shocked, including Fairy Godmother, that Jane joined in.

"We're gonna break the rules  
Can't hold us back we're," Freddie sang,

"Gonna light the fuse in us," Your group of girls sang in unison, making your way up the steps, as Jordan jumped up with Lonnie on her DJ stand, pressing some buttons, making the light chance.

"I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh..." They all sang together, adding a few dance moves in, as the parents and other kids joined in on the dance floor, bouncing to the beat.

"I used to think that," You sang, tapping your head.

"Good things were so bad," Evie sang giving a thumbs up and then thumbs down.

"No need to hold back," Mal sang, shaking her pointer finger in the air.

"Not me, no more," Freddie sang waving her finger, then pointing to herself, then making a line with her hands in the air.

"I'm walking this road," Jane said, walking up from the back, standing right beside Freddie.

"I'm taking control, my heart can say no!" Your group of girls sang altogether, making Audrey's group put their hands on their hips.

"I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh..." They all sang together looking at one another with a smile them out into the crowd.

"Don't wanna live my life by design," Audrey sang, putting her all into those words.

"Locked inside, breaking," Milly sang making fist in front of her chest and bringing the down.

"Break the rules," Kyli sang with a smirk and a bob of her head.

"Light the fuse," Kwraonca sang shaping her fingers.

"Something new that's why," TaElra sang nodding her head.

"I'm living on the wildside,  
No telling what I might find,  
No stopping cuz it feels right,  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping cuz it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside!" They all sang together, adding a few dance moves, when they song came to an end the colorful lights went back to normal as the crowd broke out in applause. All you girls on the stage took a curtsy and walked down the stairs.

Everyone was talking, people were coming up and saying who much they liked it and so forth. Lonnie changed the music to a slow dance music. Everyone started to get a partner.

"May I have this dance?" You turn your head to the voice and I was ... Chad Charming!? You looked over at Audrey, who was flaming red, making various hand gestures to Stephanie.

"Uh ..." You say, wondering if you should say yes or not. "Sure ..."

You two walk out on the dance floor, and you two began to dance. You look out of the corner of your eye and see Evie and Freddie pointing, an talking, you knew what they were saying. But Doug asked Evie to dance and Lumière's son asked Freddie to dance.

"That song was really impressive." Chad said. "Did you come up with the idea?"

"No, I just joined in, I'm pretty sure Audrey had something to do with it." You said, knowing full well, Audrey had to have done it.

"You guys are really talented." Chad said.

"U-uh ... t-thank y-you ..." You say, pausing and stuttering a bit. "You guys did wicked on the tourney game."

"Yes we did," Chad said. "Auradon has a great team if players. And your guys cheering helped alot, and those cheers, very cleaver."

"Oh, its all about rhyming when cheering." You said. "Audrey was the cheer captain after all. In speaking, well not in speaking, I did eat all the (y/f/d) and (y/s/f/d)."

"I was wondering where they went, Doug was wondering to." Chad said as you two just danced, with the other couples.

? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ? ﾟﾒ ?

Joke of the chapter, which is a knock-knock joke:

Knock-knock.

Who's there?

Lettuce.

Lettuce who?

Lettuce forget about this joke XD

A/N: So the song I used I'd Wildside by Sofia Carson and Sabrina Carpenter, from their new movie, which is out, Adventures in Babysitting, a remake of the older movie with the same name.

I'm back, sorry so long, have been caught up with a few things, I'm working one getting it done by fall :) hopefully I will, but i don't have much to say other than ... Mattel's Snow Queen from Barbie and the Pink Shoes looks just like Jadis (White Witch) from Narnia, its a scary similarity.

Quick fact stressed spelled backwards in desserts XD funny I know but kewl


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys, so I won't be able to post a new chapter anytime soon, my grandpa is dying, so we have to get packed, get a fee things done and go up to Illinois to see him, and we will stay until after the funeral, which I'm dreading so much. I love him, he's the best grandpa, he's the only one that talks to us still, by dad's parents don't since they had a falling out about Dad abusing my Mom and they took his side, but that's not important. So we're gonna be staying with my Mom's BFF, and I never thought thus day would come so soon. I love him, so please pray for him, he's dying from a brain bleed. So we need all your prays, we're so distraught, I'm crying so much, but I'm trying to keep strong for my mom, but I'm losing terribly, so I won't write or post anything for this whole week probably. Thanks for reading.

\- Tayla


	19. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


	20. An Explanation and Other Information

Okay, so, hey guys, it has been a long while since I have updated any of my fanfictions, so, I am truly sorry about that and please do not hate me but , I just grew out of writing about characters that I could not call my own. You have to understand from my point of view, I am now focused on writing original books, on Wattpad that is.

I am no longer on here, so please, follow me on wattpad under " Decembra1998 " you can get me any time since I am pretty much on there 24/7 now since it is not only for fanfictions but for original works as well

Also, if you have talked to me on here go follow me at " Decembra1998 " on Instagram, since y'all are my friends if you ever read this, so we can chat and stuff. And if you are just readers, follow me on " tayla_writes " which you will find info on that account all the places I am on pike games and stuff

I really miss you guys, and it has been a long time, I really wish to keep in touch with you guys away from this site, which it seems is pretty much dead in the Barbie department.

Anyways, I'm 19 now, gonna be 20 at the end of the year, I got my drivers licences, I will be posting some covers to songs on Youtube under " Decembra1998 ", I am totally into Black Butler, thanks to my friend, I am obsessed with roleplaying, which I do so much on wattpad, my friend is going to get me a sighed autograph by KEIRA CASS HERSELF FOR ME AND I CAN NOT BE ANY MORE EXCITED! I may or may not get to go on my very first week long vacation here soon, it won't be anywhere fancy, just a state that borders Arkansas, my home.

It has also been a very emotional rollercoaster for me since gosh, around Nov / Dec of last year up until now. I have been dealing with so much, mainly helping my friends and talking them out of suicide which is never fun. I'm not as happy as I was, I cry a whole lot, and with my social anxiety it has gotten really bad, to the point I have panic attacks trying to message someone who I may hurt by accident. I also lost some friends over something stupid, they hurt me, and every got to know the real me, they never stood by me through everything. I have been hurt by so many people and been called out for nothing so many times, I feel so broken and damaged, not to mention my home life sucks.

Anyways, if you would like to know more and catch up, please, private message me, I miss y'all and want to get back in touch!

Now, here are just a few novels I have published on Wattpad:

The Briarwood Manor Mysteries - Book One - The Haunting of Briarwood Manor

Briarwood Manor, a mysterious manor in the hills of England. There are many stories or legends about the family that once lived there. It was a Pre-Victorian home that had lasted for many, many centuries. The whole manor had been long forgotten by many who talked about strange supernatural happenings. But it soon picked back up with the new family moving there.

The son of a wealthy English businesses owner, Liam Galvin had acquired the house due to a family member's passing. He, his children, his American wife and her children moved into the old manor. His stepchildren; Victoria and Edwin Montgomery, find out the history behind the manor, of course they don't believe it is haunted, but they are sorta thrilled to live in a place with such rich history. The three Gavin children, Dustin, Rose and Tyler all hate living in the old manor. They, not yet, don't know about the stories of the manor and as with the Montgomery children, don't believe in ghosts either.

But when some unexplained things start to happen, the children get their detective on and scout out these mysterious things that had been happening. To their surprise nothing is what it seems! Things they believe and learned were not real could be real. Only problem was that wasn't what they were taught in church. Confused as they might be they work together to uncover the mystery and help the old family that had lived there before.

Will they find out the real truth to the mystery of the hauntings? What actually happened to the family that lived there? Are there a such thing as ghosts? If so then how can these people who are dead be living in the house?

Find out in this exciting mystery to uncover the truth about life after death.

Royalty of the Heart - Book One - A Modern Cinderella Story

In the beautiful kingdom of Amaryllis, a royal family barely escapes execution. The person wanting their death? The most unlikely person you would ever think that would want to hurt the royal family.

The person wants to rule the kingdom through their child, since they were first born and deserved the throne. It didn't matter if they were born out of wedlock, they were much older than the current royals.

Somehow the royal family ended up living in America with a distant relative. They tried their best to fit in normally with the Americans, hiding their identity until the time is right.

On the other hand, a young wallflower girl, living in Bronx, New York, has to survive the worst of all grades, highschool. Everyone knows highschool is horrible no matter where you are.

But with friends nothing can go wrong right?

On the contrary, things get rough for all of them during this time in school. No matter what happens, it always ends up being either good or bad, no somewhere in between.

A prince and a wallflower meet in the most unlikely way - a Cinderella way - but things do not happen like in the fairytale.

This is to show that fairy tales don't happen they way they are wrote. That "love at first sight" cliches are unrealistic and over time true love blooms, if they two are meant to be together.

A true royal heart can change the world, a crown and title mean nothing if the heart inside isn't set right.

Mute ~ A Novel

Words are used everyday, by millions of people, in different languages, by use of verbal communication, which is primarily used. Being able to say a poem, a joke, even singing, as well as many other things are ways of communication to others expressing how you feel about things.

It seems like it is taken for granted, by everyone everyday. You speak to our friends, parents, family, teachers, people in authority, strangers, workers, ect, and you have no worries about speaking. The only real worry is thinking before you speak, which we all haven't done at least once in our life.

For Sun Mailee, words are something she types into her tablet, or writes on paper, to show others how she feels and what she wants to say. Unlike us, she is unable to use her voice, since losing it by an unknown reason as a young child. She has to use things to speak for her, and she often gets not heard, due to not having her own voice.

Life is difficult when you can't verbally express how you feel, that you rely on electronics to voice it or people taking time to read what you wrote on your paper. It is far from easy and in most cases she is the center of everyone's jokes and bullying as well.

Things take a turn when she moves to South Korea, her comfy American life gets turned upside down as she realizes no one truly understands how she feels and what she has to deal with.

Come along for this young girl's journey and see whether she makes it or not, and we can always hope for the best, right?

The Kwan Chronicles - Book One - Missing Autumn

Sunday, October 22nd, 2008, at 1:36 pm, in that early fall afternoon, six-year-old Autumn Kwan went missing - without a trace - from the Kid's Corner playground in South Haven, Michigan.

This missing child had made quite a stir in this little town. Everyone started to point fingers at each other, relationships broke apart, both romantic and friendship. The town wasn't the same without the bright eyed child always getting involved in everything in that town.

Throughout the years of this missing young girl, everything slowly went back to normal. Some of the towns people forgot, moved away or passed on, and some new came into the town as well. Every year they did hold a memorial and begged that if anyone knew where the young child was, to alert the police.

On the other hand, the Kwan family was never the same, divided on what had happened. Even though faith and trust in God's plan in this terrible kidnapping, helped them out. Just sometimes it isn't strong enough for some to get through it, and emotions get the best of others and they take it out on innocent people.

Eight years later on October 22nd, 2016, Autumn was still missing. Hopes were dying that she was even alive, for the ones that kept hope she was. But everyone knew she had to be dead, after all, kidnap victims hardly ever was alive after 48 hours.

Will the Kwan Family come together, even after eight years if Autumn being gone?

Will everyone finally move on and get on with their lives?

The long asked question, will it ever get answered: What happened to Autumn Kwan?

Will they ever find Autumn alive or dead?

Find out in this touching story!

So yeah, a few things I have been working on, besides a lot of graphics, other type of books, read books, ect

ALSO I HATE UNCLE RICK NOW BECAUSE OF THE BURNING MAZE WHICH IS A FANFICTION NOT A REAL BOOK (because of what has happened in that book, a beloved character dies, we have told Uncle Rick we aren't accepting it unless they get brought back. And it is the only way to cope with what I have learned, which left me in tears, which I haven't cried that much over a character since Bianca di Angelo)

Anyways, hmu if ya wanna catch up or just talk, I am very friendly and wanting to get back up with my old chums.

Hope y'all have a good day/night depending on the dreaded time zones

Bai!


End file.
